Doce tentação
by mary86
Summary: UA Dois desconhecidos, um mistério por resolver e uma paixão inesperada... o que poderá acontecer? entrem e descubram...NC17
1. Introdução

Doce Tentação

Nenhuma das personagens me pertence é tudo da tia Jo.

N.a.: Esta história é uma adaptação a um livro que a minha tia me leu em miúda e gostei muito e achei que as personagens da tia Jo ficavam aqui bem. Espero que vocês também gostem.

Introdução

Tantos anos se passaram. Sirius Black tinha acompanhado as mudanças de governo, a inflação, a recessão ou qualquer outro acontecimento do mundo ocidental.

Era por isso que sabia qual era o negócio daquele homem. De vez em quando o nome dele aparecia nos jornais, com referência a um negócio em Amsterdã, Hong Kong ou Joanesburgo.

Sirius coçou o queixo, com a barba por fazer, ainda perdido em pensamentos. Quantos homens teriam coragem para escolher uma profissão como aquela? Uns dez no mundo inteiro? Nem isso. E, de todos, aquele era o melhor.

Voltou a se concentrar no telegrama que devia enviar para Londres. Vários rascunhos estavam no lixo. A escolha das palavras era importante numa situação como aquela porque a mensagem tinha que ser bem entendida.

Nossa, como estava quente! Sirius chamou Gumaa, o garoto árabe, para que servisse mais café, uma bebida que tinha aprendido a gostar.

Quando terminou de escrever, ficou recostado numa cadeira, pensativo. Que tipo de homem escolheria uma profissão como aquela? Devia ter um espírito meio académico e meio investigador. Alguém com muita sensibilidade, com os instintos… e habilidade… de um ladrão. Era uma mistura rara. Beleza e corrupção, serenidade e violência. Como alguém poderia viver oscilando sempre na beira de um precipício?

Sem dúvida, estava no sangue. Era preciso percepção, instinto e sorte para sobreviver. Não era só o dinheiro que importava, eram as coisas abstratas, como o gosto pela aventura e a ousadia inata.

Era possível educar o olho para o belo e, ao mesmo tempo, submeter o corpo a condições brutais de subsistência? Aparentemente, alguns poderiam. Mas muito poucos.

Sirius releu o telegrama. Será que o amigo de tantos anos entenderia a mensagem? Será que despertaria o gosto do homem pelo desafio? Seria suficiente para estimular o seu apetite natural – ou anormal – pelo perigo? Bem, era cedo demais para fazer suposições. Era melhor deixar que ele decidisse.

Lá fora, o calor do sol era implacável e o ar era uma mistura de fragrâncias exóticas. Dois soldados, com armas automáticas em punho, comiam bolo de amêndoas e um vendedor ambulante sorria com os dentes escuros. Não havia nenhuma mulher à vista.

Sirius preferiu andar. Suportava bem o calor da Jordânia, ao contrário da maioria dos ocidentais. Mas o telegrama precisava ser mandado o mais rápido possível e estava quase na hora do correio fechar. Teria que ir de táxi.

Fez sinal ao motorista, disse para onde queria ir, recebeu o preço e fez uma contraproposta. Entraram logo num acordo, pois Sirius estava há muito tempo no Oriente Médio para ser envolvido em intermináveis discussões sobre preço.

Entrou no táxi e olhou pela janela para o golfo de Aqaba, onde trabalhadores beduínos carregavam um navio com lentilha e fosfato da Síria. O motorista saiu como louco pelas ruas.


	2. Capitulo 1

N.a.: Esqueci-me de avisar mas a história é U.A.

Esta história em proximos capitulos contem NC-17

Capitulo 1 – O leilão

O Outono chegou mais cedo em Nova York, varrendo Wall Street e balançando as árvores do Central Park. As pessoas lamentavam o fim dos dias alegres de Verão, mas o frio que se anunciava trazia uma nova energia.

Era fim de Setembro e uma lua, que mais parecia uma bola de fogo, aparecia por trás de um edifício. Uma moça saiu de um prédio numa das ruas mais bonitas de Manhattan e foi para a Park Avenue, onde era mais fácil encontrar um táxi num Sábado à noite.

A moça era Lily Evans e estava a caminho de um leilão que abria uma nova temporada de noites de gala, exposições beneficentes e inaugurações. Era um fato importante que seria noticiado pelos grandes jornais dos Estados Unidos e da Europa.

Mas, naquele momento, Lily não estava pensando na publicidade ou esplendor daquela noite. Estava cansada depois de um dia de trabalho e não gostava de reuniões sociais, embora estivesse há pouco tempo em contacto com a alta sociedade de Nova York.

Estava preocupada com Amos. Ele esperou o leilão daquela noite e com muita ansiedade, pois estava de olho num Renoir e também porque o clima de tensão e competição desse tipo de evento.

Lily estava parada numa esquina da Park Avenue e não teve que esperar muito pelo tradicional táxi amarelo.

- Vamos para a Galeria Fairchild, na esquina da Madison com a Sixty-sixth, por favor.

Lily Evans era uma mulher muito bonita e os grandes olhos verdes deixavam mais sensual aquele rosto harmonioso. A pele era clara como porcelana, em contraste com os volumosos cabelos ruivos. Não era alta, mas chamava a atenção justamente por ser do tipo frágil.

O táxi passou por entre os Rolls-Royces e Mercedes enfileirados na frente da galeria.

- Devia estar num desses carrões, moça – o motorista brincou. – Não vai causar muita sensação chegando nesta lata velha.

- Não faz mal, não quero mesmo causar sensação – Lily respondeu com um sorriso encantador e pagou, dando uma gorjeta extra.

Ela passou pelo corredor lotado e foi para a sala de leilão, onde homens e mulheres elegantes conversavam animadamente. Num dos grupos, viu a figura morena de Amos Diggory.

- Lily.

- Sei que estou atrasada, Amos, não precisa me censurar.

- Nem pensaria nisso, querida, estou muito feliz em vê-la. Preciso ter uma conversa séria com seu chefe.

- Dumbledore não tem culpa. Sabe que o movimento é grande nessa época do ano. Recebemos muitos grupos de estudantes, as palestras começam na semana que vem e já temos duas grandes exposições marcadas… sem falar nos compromissos que você arruma.

Amos tirou o casaco de Lily, revelando um vestido preto de seda, sem alças, de muito efeito contra a pele calva.

- É exactamente por isso que quero falar com Dumbledore. Ele precisa arrumar alguém para ajudar você.

Lily não protestou porque já estava acostumada com as reclamações de Amos. Ele não conseguia viver sem um batalhão de secretárias e assistentes ao redor e, por isso, não entendia que Lily sentia prazer em fazer tudo sozinha.

Amos tinha até uma espécie de secretário particular no apartamento de cobertura com vistas para o Central Park, além da empregada, a Sra. Green. Lily ficou surpresa quando conheceu Marc.

- Não pensei que um homem da sua idade e em pleno século XX precisasse de um pajem. Ou ele é um mordomo?

- Acho que Marc ficaria ofendido se fosse confundido com um mordomo. Ele foi, digamos, uma herança do tio George e, embora não precise de um pajem, não tive como dispensá-lo.

- Mas o que ele faz o dia todo no apartamento? Você é tão organizado! Deve ser horrível ter alguém andando atrás de você o tempo todo.

- Marc é tão quieto e educado que não incomodaria ninguém. A gente acaba se acostumando.

Agora, Lily estudava o perfil do homem sentado a seu lado. Amos Diggory era atraente e via-se logo que era um homem de berço. Ele também não era muito alto, mas tinha um físico atlético. Os olhos castanhos eram confiantes e o nariz ligeiramente arrebitado realçava sua imagem esnobe.

Com vinte e nove anos, era o chefe de uma família tradicional em Nova York. Era director de um banco, mas dedicava a maior parte do tempo cuidando dos interesses da família. Grande parte da fortuna dos Diggory estava numa vasta colecção de objectos de arte, capaz de fazer inveja a muitos museus.

E foi através da arte que Lily e Amos se conheceram. Ela não tinha família. A mãe morreu quando era criança e o pai, professor universitário, morreu recentemente. Não tinha irmãos e nem contacto com os parentes. Seu padrão de vida era respeitável, mas não se comparava ao da família Diggory.

Quando Lily se candidatou ao emprego no Museu Cavendish de Arte do Oriente Médio, tinha um diploma universitário em artes, experiência em escavações arqueológicas no Egipto e também em catalogação de uma colecção de manuscritos antigos.

Adorava trabalhar no museu e o conhecia bem desde os tempos de estudante. Seu relacionamento com o administrador, Albus Dumbledore, foi bom desde o início e agora, com vinte e seis anos, era assistente dele e apontada como a provável sucessora.

Lily trouxe novas ideias para o museu, como a de receber excursões de estudantes e organizar palestras. No começo os directores foram contra, mas Dumbledore apoiou as mudanças. Como resultado, o museu começou a ganhar publicidade em jornais, aumentando o movimento, e a receber mais donativos.

Amos era um dos directores. Começou a frequentar as reuniões e se interessar mais pelas actividades do museu depois de conhecer a Srta. Evans. De almoços de negócios a jantares íntimos, fazia um ano que os dois estavam juntos.

Não havia ainda um compromisso formal porque, por enquanto, nenhum dos dois pensava em casamento. Mas estava implícito que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, isso aconteceria. Lily ganhou até um anel de esmeraldas para combinar com os olhos dela.

O único obstáculo entre eles era a diferença de posição social. Amos não ligava para isso e se recusava a falar no assunto, mas Lily sabia que a mãe e a irmã dele não pensavam assim. Mas sua reputação respeitável no mundo das artes amenizava o desequilíbrio.

A sala estava cheia de negociantes, coleccionadores e críticos de arte tanto dos Estados Unidos quanto da Europa. O francês Peter Pettigrew, um dos mais respeitados negociantes de arte e amigo de Amos, também estava presente.

Lily reconheceu o presidente de uma firma electrónica japonesa, um coleccionador de armas alemão e o dono de um importante jornal inglês. Havia também muitos árabes, dispostos a gastar seus petrodólares.

O interesse em objectos de arte era crescente num mundo devastado pela crise económica. Além de ser um investimento seguro, a arte era cultura. Qualquer um poderia ficar famoso e ganhar um lugar na história, dependendo da importância do objecto adquirido.

Um rapaz parou ao lado de Lily, batendo no ombro dela com um gesto familiar.

- Pretende comprar alguma coisa para a sua sala, Lily?

Ela se assustou e sorriu ao reconhecer um ex-colega de faculdade, agora trabalhando na Galeria Nacional de Washington.

- Esqueci meu talão de cheques Arthur. Fica para a próxima.

Os dois riram e Arthur foi sentar ao lado do patrão, o Sr. Marcus Johns. A expressão de Amos era de censura por aquela demonstração de intimidade em público. Lily deu um suspiro e abriu o catálogo com a lista de quadros a serem leiloados.

O último da lista, um original de Renoir, era, sem dúvida, o mais cobiçado. Não era uma das maiores obras-primas do grande pintor, mas era a peça que faltava para completar a colecção dos Diggory de pinturas impressionistas.

Lily se inclinou para Amos e, com os olhos ainda no catálogo, cochichou:

- Tem ideia de quem será o seu maior rival esta noite?

- Há rumores, mas nada concreto. Sei que Johns está louco para conseguir a peça, mas ele não me preocupa.

- Por que não?

- Sei que ele recebeu um orçamento limitado da directoria e não está autorizado a gastar um centavo a mais.

- E se o orçamento dele for mais alto do que o seu? Marcus tem um bom respaldo.

- Não é mais alto.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta.

Lily ficou observando o perfil determinado dele. Estava curiosa para saber como ele tinha tanta certeza, mas sabia que era confidencial. Nesse instante, o leiloeiro, um homem de meia-idade e com ar aristocrático entrou, seguido de homens e mulheres que se posicionaram em pontos estratégicos da sala para que nenhum lance passasse despercebido.

Um burburinho ansioso corria pela sala e o leiloeiro bateu o martelo na mesa para pedir silêncio.

- Boa noite, senhoras e senhores. Bem-vindos à Galeria Fairchild. Esta noite teremos o prazer de lhes apresentar uma considerável mostra de vinte itens de pintura. O número um, como podem ver no catálogo, é _Still Life with Pears_, datado de 1890, uma natureza morta de Gauguin.

Assim começou o ritmo do leilão: as ofertas, a tensão crescente e a pausa antes da batida final do martelo, seguida de aplausos para o feliz comprador. Os lances eram altos, um sinal de que o interesse do mercado continuava grande.

Havia uma máscara de indiferença cobrindo o rosto de Amos, mas Lily o conhecia o suficiente para saber que estava ansioso. Haveria muita competição pelo Renoir, o que daria mais excitação ao jogo. Não seria a mesma coisa para Amos levar o quadro com facilidade. A emoção estava justamente em conquistar o prémio lance por lance.

Finalmente, duas horas depois do início, o leiloeiro anunciou o mais cobiçado e valioso item do lote.

- E agora, senhoras e senhores, a última oferta da noite. O item número vinte: _La Baigneuse_, de 1896, por Pierre Auguste Renoir…

Um funcionário da galeria colocou o quadro no cavalete. O silêncio na sala era total e Lily ficou emocionada às lágrimas. A arte sempre tinha esse efeito sobre ela e a _La Baigneuse_ era realmente muito bonita.

Era o quadro de uma mulher, da cintura para cima, com as costas mais voltadas para o observador. A cabeça estava virada de lado, mostrando o perfil sobre o ombro e narcisos enfeitavam os cabelos. O fundo era todo florido, iluminado por um raio de sol.

As mãos de Lily estavam trémulas e o leiloeiro esperou a agitação causada pela pintura passar para anunciar:

- Tenho cem mil dólares para começar.

Imediatamente começaram as ofertas. Alguns erguiam a mão e, outros mais discretos, faziam sinais conhecidos apenas pelo leiloeiro: como arrumar o nó da gravata ou colocar a mão na orelha.

Lily estava tensa, à espera da oferta de Amos. Era importante saber a hora exacta de fazer a oferta. Amos não usava agentes e preferia entrar no final, para mostrar que estava ali para ganhar.

- Alguém dá quatrocentos mil… O cavalheiro à direita – o leiloeiro anunciou a primeira oferta de Marcus Johns.

Lily tinha o palpite de que Amos entraria agora na disputa. Seria uma forma distinta de reconhecer a seriedade da proposta de Marcus. Estava certa. Com um gesto decidido, Amos tocou na abotoadura de pérola.

- No centro, quatrocentos e cinquenta mil – o leiloeiro informou e, sem perder o ritmo, continuou: - À esquerda, quinhentos mil…

Era uma oferta do industrial italiano, Sarti.

- Quem dá quinhentos e cinquenta mil dólares?

Um negociante inglês ergueu o catálogo, mas a oferta foi imediatamente coberta por Marcus Johns.

- Estamos com seiscentos mil.

O inglês estava visivelmente tenso e desistiu da competição. A disputa estava agora entre Amos, Marcus e Sarti. O preço subiu mais ainda. O público acompanhava o vaivém de lances com entusiasmo e viravam as cabeças de um lado para o outro, como se estivessem num jogo de ténis.

Lily começou a ficar apreensiva. Não por Amos, mas pela moça nua do quadro. Aquela disputa parecia indecente para os propósitos do artista. Sua criação não passava de uma mercadoria disputada pelos ricos como um meio de derrotar a inflação.

O nervosismo de Marcus era evidente e Lily se solidarizou com a sensação de frustração dele por não poder levar aquela obra de arte para uma galeria pública, onde poderia ser admirada por centenas de pessoas. A disputa por _La Baigneuse_ estava chegando ao fim.

- Temos setecentos e cinquenta mil na frente. Alguém dá oitocentos?

O silêncio foi longo e, para Lily, doloroso. Por que Amos não respondia? Estaria forçando o italiano?

- Oitocentos mil dólares à esquerda – O leiloeiro reconheceu a oferta de Sarti e se virou para Amos.

O gesto foi rápido e a surpresa de Lily encontrou eco na do leiloeiro, que não se precipitou em comunicar o lance ao público e olhou de novo para Amos para ter a confirmação. Houve um murmúrio impaciente da plateia e Amos repetiu o gesto. Não havia dúvida que eram quatro dedos sobre as pérolas.

- Tenho um milhão de dólares no centro – o leiloeiro comunicou, provocando agitação na plateia.

Era uma mudança no padrão dos lances oferecidos até ali. No começo, as propostas seguiam uma escala de vinte e cinco mil, passando para cinquenta mil. Amos mudou as regras, aumentando a escala para duzentos mil dólares. Era um grande desafio, não só financeiro, mas também psicológico.

O leiloeiro olhava para o italiano, à espera de uma contraproposta, mas Sarti admitiu a derrota com uma reverência cortês ao adversário. Lily sentiu Amos relaxar e colocou a mão sobre a dele pela vitória.

- Um milhão de dólares… Dou-lhe uma… dou-lhe duas…

A plateia estava preparada para aplaudir enquanto o leiloeiro erguia a mão para pegar o martelo, mas a mão ficou suspensa no ar e uma ruga de inquietação surgiu no rosto dele. Ele pediu a confirmação de um dos observadores, antes de fazer o comunicado:

- Tenho um milhão e duzentos no fundo.

Amos deu um pulo na cadeira e, em vez de aplausos, ouviu-se uma exclamação geral de espanto. Era uma alteração inesperada do jogo e todos viraram as cabeças para ver quem fizera a oferta.

Um homem sentado na fileira da frente, um associado de Amos no banco, disse alguma coisa ao ouvido dele. Lily notou a irritação de Amos, que apertou a mão dela, sem se virar ou falar.

Lily não conseguiu dominar a curiosidade e olhou discretamente para trás, por cima do ombro, para ver quem fizera aquela oferta ousada. O alvo dos olhares curiosos era um homem recostado na porta, com ar confiante.

Uma pergunta se formou nos lábios dela: quem é? Mas ficou calada, percebendo que a hora era imprópria. O leiloeiro estava imóvel, esperando uma decisão de Amos, que simplesmente cruzou os braços, num gesto tradicional de afastamento.

- Um milhão e duzentos mil dólares dou-lhe uma… dou-lhe duas… vendida para o cavalheiro na fundo!

O martelo bateu três vezes na mesa, seguido de uma explosão de aplausos. Lily virou de novo para trás. Quem era aquele homem, afinal? Era aparentemente um completo estranho no círculo restrito de negociantes de arte.

Inesperadamente, Lily percebeu que o estranho estava com o olhar fixo nela. À primeira vista não era um homem bonito, mas tinha um rosto expressivo e ar intelectual. Lily considerou aquele olhar insistente um desaforo e virou-se para a frente.

Amos estava aparentemente conformado e aceitava os consolos dos amigos com um leve sorriso, trocando até um aperto de mão com o companheiro de sofrimento, Sarti. A galeria convidou os presentes para uma taça de champanhe no salão.

- Sinto muito, querido – Lily murmurou quando ficaram a sós. – Sei que o Renoir significava muito para você.

- Não me importo por ter perdido, mas com o modo como perdi. Com uma oferta surpresa! Se aquele sujeito tivesse se anunciado antes, participado... Mas o que mais se poderia esperar de um tipo como ele?

- Por que não vamos embora, Amos? Vamos jantar num lugar alegre e divertido, como aquele pequeno restaurante espanhol na vila.

- E sair daqui como um pobre perdedor? Não, Lily. Vamos tomar o champanhe e falar com as pessoas.

Lily aceitou a decisão dele sem protestar porque sabia que seria inútil. Amos só fazia as coisas a seu modo.

- Quem é ele afinal, Amos? Não me lembro de tê-lo visto antes.

- O nome dele é James Potter…

Foram interrompidos por Peter Pettigrew, que abraçou Amos com vigor, ignorando a indiferença dele.

- Que azar, Amos! Mas isso não tira a nobreza de seu esforço. Boa-noite, Lily. Está deslumbrante esta noite. Espero que consiga animar o nosso amigo!

- Olá Peter. Farei o possível para animá-lo. Estava justamente dizendo a Amos que foi uma participação honrosa. Se ele tivesse mordido a isca daquele homem… Potter… acabaria tendo que pagar quase dois milhões, o que seria uma grande tolice.

- Exactamente, Lily! Só um amador cairia nessa – Peter concordou observando-a com admiração. – Que privilégio ser bonita e inteligente!

- Ele não poderia ser um impostor? Digo, alguém que estava apenas tentando elevar o preço. Talvez tenha ficado chocado quando Amos não aceitou o desafio.

- Isso acontece, é claro, mas não é o caso. Potter queria comprar. É fácil jogar com somas altas quando o dinheiro não é nosso, não é?

- Ele não é um coleccionador?

- Não. – O tom de Peter era de desdém. – Não passa de um garoto de recados.

- Mas garotos de recado não andam com pequenas fortunas.

- O que sei é que grandes somas passam pelas mãos dele com grande frequência – Amos interveio.

- Então não está aqui sob falsos pretextos?

- O passado de Potter é decente. Ouvi dizer que vem de uma família aristocrática inglesa, com títulos de nobreza, terras e vários negócios. Mas faliram quando o pai morreu, por causa de dívidas e má administração dos negócios. Tinham uma colecção respeitável de arte, não é, Peter?

- Uma colecção magnífica, que tive a oportunidade de ver na casa deles em Londres. A casa foi vendida para pagar as dívidas e os quadros também. Obras de Gainsborough, Turner foram todas espalhadas pelo mundo! Costumavam comprar de meu pai e foi assim que conheci a colecção da família. Mais tarde, com a falência, meu pai comprou algumas peças para ajudar.

- Então foi assim que o Sr. Potter herdou o gosto por Renoir? – Lily comentou.

- Talvez a única coisa honesta que herdou – Amos acrescentou, não disfarçando o rancor.

- Mas ele não parece ter ficado na miséria. Pelo menos, a julgar pelo smoking que está usando.

- Tem razão minha querida. James Potter é um daqueles casos raros, que não podem ser classificados como pobres ou ricos. Depende do ponto de vista.

- Você me confundiu, Peter.

- É simples. Os Potter perderam praticamente tudo que tinham, mantendo apenas uma propriedade no interior da Inglaterra. É um lugar enorme, com um casarão, plantações e dependências para os empregados. Mas quem pode manter uma propriedade como essa hoje em dia?

- Não sei. Como ele consegue?

- Não é ele, querida – Peter corrigiu. – Os Potter têm dois filhos. É o mais novo, Alister, quem está cuidando do lugar, impedindo que saia da família. Ao que parece, o casarão foi transformado numa espécie de museu aberto para a visitação pública e serve também de hospedaria para turistas. Sem dúvida, uma decadência, mas foi a solução mais honrosa.

Sobre o ombro de Amos, Lily podia ver a figura morena de James Potter, de perfil.

- E o outro filho?

- Saiu pelo mundo, deixando o irmão mais novo resolver os problemas.

- E como ele ganha a vida?

- Trabalhando como agente na compra e venda de obras de arte. Mas é uma actividade marginal, feita na surdina. Ouvi dizer que ele também trabalha numa área muito arriscada, a segurança. Às vezes ele é contratado para recuperar obras roubadas. Pelo menos essa é a versão dele!

- Amos, você acha que ele está metido em alguma transacção ilegal?

A expressão dele era de desprezo.

- É difícil dizer, assim como não sabemos para onde vai o Renoir.

- Mas podemos tentar adivinhar, hein, Amos? – Peter observou, com um sorriso malicioso. – Pelo menos, sei de várias possibilidades interessantes.

Isso despertou a curiosidade de Lily.

- O que sugere?

- É preciso entender o que interessa a um homem como James. Deve estar amargurado… se sentindo lesado pela vida.

- E é ambicioso – Amos acrescentou.

- Talvez não do modo como pensa, Amos – Peter corrigiu. – A ambição dele é reconquistar tudo que lhe pertence de direito, não importam os meios. James vem de uma família tradicional, conhece a arte a fundo, mas não tem capital. Portanto, cultiva a amizade de pessoas influentes… principalmente se são velhas, ricas e do sexo feminino.

- Oh, Peter, não seja tão fofoqueiro! – Lily censurou, rindo e fazendo-o rir também.

Mudaram de assunto e, quando os dois começaram a falar de negócios, Lily concentrou a atenção no infame Sr. Potter, imaginando se ele parecia capaz de se aproveitar de mulheres velhas e solitárias. Talvez fosse exagero de Peter. Mas começou a acreditar quando o viu cercado de admiradoras cumprimentando-o, fascinadas.

Sentiu antipatia pelo estranho, embora o único crime dele fosse ganhar a Amos. Continuou a examiná-lo discretamente e confirmou a primeira impressão de que ele não era bonito segundo os padrões convencionais.

Era magro para a sua altura, embora isso lhe desse uma aparência ágil e elegante. Os cabelos eram negros e rebeldes. Os traços do rosto eram marcantes, com maçãs salientes, um nariz alto e afilado. A boca era grande, com lábios estreitos mas expressivos e um sorriso cínico, que podia ser considerado sensual. Ou seria cruel? Sendo castanhos esverdeados, os olhos chamavam a atenção.

Uma aura sinistra pairava sobre ele, mas era, sem dúvida, um homem charmoso. A versão de Peter de que era um conquistador profissional tinha fundamento.

- Lily?

- Desculpe… o que disse, Peter?

- Estava perguntando a Amos por que ele precisa de uma _La Baigneuse_ quando tem uma linda musa como você.

- Peter, nunca conheci alguém tão exagerado e galanteador!

- Sei que sou único mas estou sendo sincero, minha querida. Agora vão me desculpar, mas tenho que falar com um interessado em uma das minhas esculturas. Terão noticias minhas logo. E não se esqueça, Amos, hoje perdeu uma insignificante obra impressionista, se comparada à que terá na semana que vem. Será o achado artístico da década, talvez do século!

- Será realmente um grande momento apresentar a Cruz de Constantino. E iremos testemunhar o acontecimento juntos, você, eu… e Lily.

Lily não sabia explicar como, mas sentiu que James Potter os observava naquele momento. E passou o braço pelo ombro de Amos, dando um sorriso radiante. Eram um casal feliz e inseparável. Enquanto caminhavam para a saída, onde a limusine os esperava, olhou de relance para trás.

Pela expressão sombria no rosto de Potter, teve a confirmação que a flecha tinha atingido o alvo.

Continua….


	3. Capitulo 2

Cap. 2 – A Cruz de Constantino

- Tem certeza que não se importa, querida?

Lily recostou a cabeça no ombro de Amos enquanto o Mercedes em que estavam passava majestosamente pelas ruas vazias. Era um carro luxuoso, equipado com telefone, bar e um vidro que os separava do chover.

- É claro que não. Não estou com fome.

- Não sabe mentir, querida. Sei que está faminta.

- Ah, posso fazer ovos mexidos quando chegar em casa. Gostei de ter decidido não sair. Sei como está se sentindo. Pode enganar os outros, meu querido… mas eu o conheço muito bem.

- É mesmo? E como eu sou?

- Você é muito exigente consigo mesmo e não se deixa abalar quando as coisas não dão certo, como esta noite.

- Você é muito boa para mim, Lily. Estou começando a achar que não posso viver sem você.

- Você viveria muito bem sem mim. É a pessoa mais activa que conheço. Enquanto existirem desafios, você terá motivação para continuar vivendo.

O carro parou na frente do apartamento de Lily e o motorista ficou imóvel, esperando as instruções pelo telefone.

- A gente se vê amanhã? – Amos perguntou, os lábios tocando na orelha dela.

- Acho que não, querido. Reservei este Domingo para arrumar a casa e descansar bastante para a semana que vem. Sei que estarei muito ocupada para preparar a exposição para a Cruz.

- Como estão os preparativos?

- O ritmo está sendo acelerado e espero que goste do resultado.

- Tenho certeza que gostarei. Conheço o seu talento. Aliás, ia esquecendo de dizer que minha mãe se colocou à disposição para ajudar.

- Diga-lhe que agradeço, mas ela é uma convidada. Já foi muita generosidade dela promover um jantar depois da cerimónia oficial.

Lily ficou apreensiva. Seu relacionamento com a mãe de Amos ainda era distante, embora sempre cordial. Era num momento como aquele que mais sentia a falta da mãe. Conhecia poucas mulheres da idade de Victoria Diggory e sua mãe poderia ter ajudado a entender melhor o modo de pensar de mulheres de outra geração. Uma coisa era certa: Victoria Diggory tinha adoração pelo filho.

Mas Lily também gostava de Amos. Isso deveria ser um elo de ligação entre as duas e não uma barreira. Amos trouxe um novo sentido para a vida de Lily, fazendo-a sentir que poderia ter de novo uma família.

Os olhos dele estavam cheios de ternura e, entendendo a mensagem, Lily ofereceu os lábios macios, desejando dar o prazer que ele queria.

Uma tensão diferente dominava o corpo de Amos enquanto as mãos se infiltravam por baixo do casaco dela, para acariciar-lhe o pescoço e os ombros. Lily sabia que não sentia paixão por aquele homem. O que os unia era uma afeição desenvolvida com a intimidade crescente. E a necessidade de realização sexual era cada vez maior.

Mas era fácil se apaixonar. O difícil era conservar o amor depois de saciada a paixão física. Para que um casamento desse certo, era preciso criar primeiro uma comunhão mais profunda.

Os lábios dele seguiram a trilha das mãos e agora beijavam o pescoço de Lily, fazendo-a fechar os olhos de emoção. Era uma armadilha deliciosa, mas ela estava determinada a construir um casamento sobre bases sólidas. O prazer sexual deveria vir com o tempo.

Amos sabia que não era o primeiro homem a beijá-la, mas pretendia ser o último. E Lily sentia que estaria inteiramente comprometida se lhe entregasse seu corpo. Por outro lado, parecia cruel negar a realização que ele esperava com tanta paciência. Gentilmente, começou a se afastar dele.

Amos deu um suspiro de impaciência.

- Oh, Lily… por favor!

Seria outra daquelas noites em que Amos iria embora contrariado. Lily pegou a bolsa e, dando um beijo rápido, murmurou como consolo:

- Eu te amo.

Sabia que seu relacionamento com Amos pedia uma mudança urgente. Naquela noite, sentiu solidão na cama e sonhou com o êxtase que ainda não conhecia.

----------------------------------------- -------------------------- ------------------------------------

Eram sete horas da manhã do dia da grande exposição e Lily já estava trabalhando.

- Blythe! – Chamou a secretária. – Tem certeza de que mandou todos os convites?

A secretária conferiu a lista de membros da imprensa, políticos, empresários e amigos dos Diggory.

- Sim, todos da lista receberam os convites.

- Custaram tão caro!

- Mas foi um dinheiro bem empregado. Não é sempre que recebemos um presente tão valioso como o do Sr. Diggory.

A manhã passou depressa. Lily orientou os preparativos finais enquanto Dumbledore andava de um lado para o outro, com ar nervoso.

- Dumbledore, você não vai esquecer, não é?

- Esquecer o quê?

- A cruz, Dumbledore – Lily checou a programação. – Você precisa levar a cruz até a galeria meia hora antes da cerimónia.

- Às três e meia, não é? E os preparativos com a segurança?

- Teremos mais guardas armados e quando a cruz estiver no lugar, Blythe ligará o alarme electrónico.

Na hora do almoço, ela conseguiu parar para comer uma sanduíche. À uma, chegou o florista, seguido do pessoal encarregado pelo coquetel e os garçons começaram a montar a mesa. Finalmente, às três, estava tudo pronto.

Lily verificou tudo pessoalmente antes de ir para casa tomar um banho e se arrumar. Voltou ao museu exactamente na hora em que chegava a limusine dos Diggory. Dumbledore foi recebê-los, junto com o pessoal da imprensa.

------------------------------- ---------------------------------------- ---------------------------------

Os Diggory, Dumbledore, Peter Pettigrew e Lily estavam parados diante dos convidados, tentando ficar indiferentes às luzes da televisão. O destaque era uma pequena caixa de vidro, coberta com veludo azul.

Dumbledore deu um passo à frente para fazer a apresentação:

- Estamos diante de uma peça histórica. É um objecto pequeno que representa um império… fortunas fabulosas… batalhas épicas! De facto, não seria exagerado dizer que representa uma mudança no curso de nossa civilização.

O entusiasmo de Dumbledore era lendário no círculo dos museus.

- Sua história começou há muitos anos, quando o imperador Constantino se converteu ao cristianismo e pediu ao melhor dos artesãos de Constantinopla para lhe fazer uma cruz. Alguns anos depois, em 327 d.C., a cruz foi levada para uma romaria na Terra da Promissão, Palestina, por Helena, mãe do imperador.

- Ao pé do monte Sinai, Helena encontrou uma capela construída por monges bizantinos e ficou tão impressionada com a devoção desses monges que resolveu deixar a cruz na capela, para consagrar a nova religião do imperador.

- Dois séculos depois, o imperador Justiniano aumentou a capela, criando um mosteiro com a segurança de um forte. Mais séculos se passaram e o mosteiro recebeu o nome de Santa Catarina, em homenagem a uma mulher que foi torturada até á morte pelos imperadores romanos por causa da sua fé cristã e enterrada no monte Sinai.

- O Sinai foi cenário de batalhas constantes entre muçulmanos e os participantes das cruzadas, mas o mosteiro resistiu e floresceu durante a Idade Média, quando religiosos, reis e mercadores ricos da Europa enviavam tesouros valiosos para a mártir Catarina. Os monges foram acumulando as riquezas e, no meio de jóias e ouro, ficou a Cruz de Constantino, cuja história era apenas uma vaga lembrança.

Dumbledore foi substituído pelo não menos dramático Peter Pettigrew para continuar a narração da história.

- Os czares da Rússia também mandaram tesouros para o mosteiro e um deles, Nicholas II, ouvindo rumores de que a Cruz de Constantino estava em poder dos monges, mandou uma tropa para o Sinai, pedindo a retribuição do ouro que mandaram.

- Os mensageiros do czar conseguiram convencer os monges a deixar que levassem a Cruz para a Rússia. Mas a viagem pelo deserto era muito longa e quando voltaram encontraram o país devastado por uma revolução. Nicholas II estava morto. Alguns dos membros da corte foram assassinados e outros fugiram.

Peter continuou a narração com toda a emoção:

- Os mensageiros também foram perseguidos e se espalharam pelo mundo, até que, em 1917, um rico mercador francês recebeu a visita de dois homens com aparência de mendigo, mas muito educados, oferecendo a cruz magnífica por uma quantia qualquer.

Segundo Peter, a cruz continuou na família francesa, que fez segredo da sua existência, até que as circunstâncias forçaram a família a vender o precioso objecto. Peter foi mediador da venda e o responsável para a remoção da cruz para um lugar seguro.

- Tudo isso foi possível por causa da generosidade de um homem.

Lily se orgulhou da menção honrosa de Peter e baixou o olhar para esconder a emoção enquanto Amos tomou a palavra.

- Estou feliz porque agora a Cruz de Constantino poderá ser admirada por milhares de pessoas e quero dedicá-la, nesta tarde, ai meu falecido pai, William Diggory, e à sua dedicação ao Museu Cavendish.

Num momento de grande expectativa, Amos puxou o pano que cobria a caixa de vidro. Depois de tantos séculos, a cruz ainda era capaz de exercer fascínio sabre as pessoas. Os fotógrafos se aproximaram enquanto os convidados contemplavam a relíquia com reverência.

A cruz estava num suporte de veludo. Era de ouro maciço, de uns quinze centímetros e toda cravada com pedras preciosas. A pedra central era uma esmeralda do tamanho de uma avelã. A perfeição do acabamento revelava o talento do artesão.

Lily não sabia quanto Amos pagara por aquela jóia, mas foi, sem dúvida, uma pequena fortuna. Sentia orgulho pelo gesto nobre dele em presentear o museu, para que o público pudesse admirar uma peça de grande beleza e valor histórico.

Passado o tumulto, Lily foi ao encontro de Amos:

- Querido, prometi àquele jornalista de barba uma entrevista. Vamos até lá?

Lily já estava com Peter e escoltou os dois pela galeria.

- Pensei que nunca conseguiria juntar vocês dois e o pobre jornalista…

O sorriso desapareceu do rosto dela e parou tão bruscamente que os dois quase derramaram os drinques.

- O que foi, Lily?

- Olha ali! Não é o homem que estava no leilão da semana passada?

Amos seguiu o olhar dela.

- James Potter… ele mesmo.

- O que estará fazendo aqui?

- Ficaria surpreso se ele não aparecesse – Peter comentou. – Todos no ramo das artes estão aqui para ver o que perderam. Ele não seria uma excepção.

- Bem, acho a presença dele uma afronta… Amos, parece que está vindo para cá. Não acredito! Que ousadia!

- Fique calma, querida. Nada deve estragar nossa alegria de hoje.

Peter fez as apresentações e Lily estendeu a mão com relutância, sendo mais fria do que pretendia.

- Meus parabéns aos três.

James Potter tinha um inconfundível sotaque britânico e Lily se surpreendeu com a cortesia dele. Tinha formado a imagem de um homem atrevido e convencido.

- Obrigado – Amos respondeu gentilmente. – Tem sido muito gratificante para todos nós.

- Uma contribuição inestimável para a história – James comentou com um entusiasmo sincero. – E gostei do discurso também, Peter. Imagino o trabalho que tiveram para estudar a história de um objecto tão antigo.

- Minha equipe é realmente excelente – Peter observou com modéstia.

- É bom ouvir isso, Peter. Devem ter ficado satisfeitos quando descobriram que os rumores eram falsos.

- De que está falando? – Amos parecia surpreso.

- Não há rumor nenhum – Peter interveio.

- Sabe como é o mundo da arte, Peter. Adoram um pouco de fofoca. Estou realmente muito feliz por não terem tido nenhum problema. Bem, preciso ir andando. Foi um prazer conhecê-los, Sr. Diggory… Srta. Evans.

James ia se afastar quando Amos, depois de um momento de hesitação, o chamou de volta.

- Um momento, por favor, Sr. Potter. Gostaria de saber que rumores são esses sobre a Cruz de Constantino.

A expressão de James era a imagem perfeita da inocência.

- É claro. Considerando o preço que deve ter pago, tem todo o direito de saber de tudo… inclusive de rumores sem fundamento.

Fez uma pausa para terminar o drinque e Lily sentiu ódio por aquele estranho, por mais charmoso que fosse.

- Ouvi dizer que há outra cruz igual a essa.

- Outra cruz?! – Peter deu uma gargalhada. – E esta seria falsa? Francamente, James! E onde estaria a outra cruz?

- No mosteiro de Santa Catarina.

Lily viu Amos ficar tenso de indignação.

- Isso é um absurdo, Sr. Potter. Gostaria de saber quem está espalhando essas barbaridades. Não haveria um falsário no mundo capaz de reproduzir o acabamento perfeito da cruz.

- Mas eu não disse isso. Por favor, não me levem a mal.

Amos pediu a confirmação do francês.

- Peter está aqui para assegurar a autenticidade da Cruz.

- É claro que é autêntica! Não devemos dar ouvidos a calúnias provocadas pela inveja.

- Sr. Potter, sugiro que coloquemos um ponto final nessa história. – O tom de Amos era categórico.

Foi então que Lily notou a presença de Alan Martin, crítico de arte do Times, bem atrás de Amos, ouvindo tudo. Para evitar uma cena desagradável, Lily agiu depressa:

- Nossa, esquecemos completamente o jornalista! Ele precisa enviar a matéria antes de o jornal ir para a gráfica!

Despediram-se rapidamente de James, e na hora certa, porque o controle de Amos estava por um fio.

- O que esse sujeito está querendo, afinal?

-É óbvio, não? É o truque mais antigo e sujo que conheço!

- Como assim, Peter?

- É um velho jogo, Lily. Se houver a menor dúvida sobre a autenticidade da cruz, eu teria o dever moral de libertar Amos do nosso acordo. James sabe disso. A notícia da recusa de Amos se espalharia rapidamente e onde eu encontraria um comprador? Nenhum coleccionador ou museu vai querer arriscar comprar uma imitação e a cruz perderia todo o valor. A única solução para recuperar o investimento que fiz seria vendê-la, apenas pelo valor do ouro e das pedras preciosas.

Lily ficou horrorizada ao imaginar que aquela obra de arte pudesse ser reduzida num amontoado de ouro e pedras preciosas. Valia muito mais que isso!

- É possível que seja uma reprodução, Peter?

- É claro que não! E James sabe disso também. Aposto minha vida na autenticidade dessa cruz. Nunca fui tão insultado!

Lily ainda tinha duvidas.

- Não estou entendendo uma coisa, Peter. O que James ganharia inventando esses rumores?

- A cruz, minha querida. James faria uma oferta maior que o valor do ouro e das pedras e conseguiria por uma quantia irrisória, se aproveitando do meu desespero. Afinal, sou um negociante e preciso comprar e vender para ganhar a vida.

- Mas o que James faria com um objecto que ele mesmo ajudou a desvalorizar? Peter, não faz sentido!

- No final das contas, Lily, a cruz passará a ter mais valor. As pessoas vão perceber que era um blefe dele e não haveria mais dúvida sobre a legitimidade da cruz. Ficaria claro que James inventou os rumores. Mas acha que vão condená-lo por isso? Não, vão admirá-lo pela audácia! A cruz terá um capítulo a mais em sua longa história e o valor aumentará.

- É inacreditável! Mas onde James arrumaria o dinheiro para comprar a cruz de você, Peter? Embora não seja o valor real, a quantia deve ser alta.

- Com certeza está trabalhando para alguém.

- Temos que fazer alguma coisa! Sabemos o que ele está planejando, deve haver um meio de desmascará-lo.

- Se as suposições de Peter forem verdadeiras, Potter não se contentará com o que fez hoje. Temos que arrumar um jeito de desarmar esse sujeito.

- E há outra coisa – Lily acrescentou, sabendo que deveria contar. – Alan Martin, do Times, estava ouvindo nossa conversa.

- Então só vejo uma saída – Peter sugeriu. – Precisamos provar a autenticidade da cruz e, Lily, esse será o seu trabalho.

- Meu?

- É claro. Vamos submeter a cruz à sua avaliação antes de fecharmos negócio. Faça todos os testes que puder, Lily, e verifique cada item da procedência da cruz. Só quando tiver a resposta final de que não é uma reprodução eu…

- Olhe, Peter – Amos interveio. – Você e eu fazemos negócios há muito tempo e isso não será necessário.

- Sei que confia em mim, Amos, mas teremos que fazer isso pela cruz. Tenho certeza de que Lily encontrará as evidências de que é verdadeira. É só uma questão de tempo.

Lily observou atentamente a expressão de Peter. Não havia nenhum traço de inquietação. Não, Peter não estava mentindo.

- É claro – ela concordou. – Falarei com Dumbledore e começaremos a trabalhar nisso amanhã cedo. Quanto mais cedo esclarecermos essa situação, melhor.

Lily foi imediatamente procurar Dumbledore, antes que os rumores chegassem aos ouvidos dele por outra pessoa. Nunca houve uma fraude na Cavendish e Dumbledore ficaria chocado com a notícia.

Mas não foi o chefe que encontrou no hall de entrada. Foi James Potter. Lily ia passar directo; hesitou por um momento e dominou a covardia, decidindo enfrentá-lo e se aproximou com um sorriso frívolo.

- Gostaria de agradecê-lo, Sr. Potter.

- Por favor, me chame de James. Afinal, de certo modo, somos colegas de profissão. O que fiz para merecer sua gratidão… Lily?

- Prestou um grande serviço ao museu chamando nossa atenção para a autenticidade da cruz. Não queremos nenhuma dúvida sobre nossa integridade.

- Quer dizer que pretendem pensar melhor sobre sua mais recente aquisição?

- Sim.

- E que tipo de atitude pretendem tomar?

- Amanhã, começaremos uma avaliação completa tanto da cruz em si, quanto de sua procedência.

- Muito recomendável, mas acha que é a pessoa mais indicada para fazer isso?

Lily ficou indignada. Como ele ousava duvidar de sua capacidade?

- Posso garantir, Sr. Potter, que tenho competência para fazer esse trabalho.

- Claro, não estou duvidando de suas qualificações como funcionária do museu e alguma coisa a mais.

- Não estou entendendo onde quer chegar.

- Ora, você é namorada da pessoa mais envolvida neste projecto, tanto no plano financeiro como em outros aspectos.

Lily arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca de espanto. A voz foi se elevando aos poucos:

- Se está insinuando que eu seria capaz de alterar o resultado das investigações por causa do meu envolvimento pessoal com Amos… é a maior calúnia que já ouvi!

James não se deixou abalar por aquela demonstração de raiva, apenas sorriu enquanto abria a porta.

- Só quis dizer, Lily, que jovens apaixonadas nem sempre têm controle sobre suas acções. Espero que entenda o meu ponto de vista.

Ele saiu, deixando-a furiosa. Lily deu um pontapé num descanso para guarda-chuvas de latão. A única testemunha desse acesso de raiva foi John, o guarda, para quem a Srta. Evans apenas tropeçou.

-------------------------------- --------------------------------------- ---------------------------------

Os convidados para o jantar, doze ao todo, já tinham ido embora, restando apenas a Sra. Diggory, Amos e Lily, Alexa, a irmã de Amos e o marido, Miles Kane. Estavam na luxuosa sala da mansão dos Diggory.

- Amos, querido, pode nos contar agora o que está havendo?

Ele fez um breve relato sobre os boatos inventados por James Potter.

- Oh, que impertinência! Não acredito! – Victoria se exaltou. – Não é à toa que parecia tão perturbado durante o jantar. E isso explica as atitudes de Peter e Dumbledore também.

Victoria era uma mulher magra, de cabelos grisalhos e olhos verdes. Amos não herdou nada de suas características físicas, nem de personalidade. O que ele tinha de generoso, Victoria tinha de inflexibilidade.

- E o que pretende fazer agora, meu filho?

- Não se preocupe, mãe. Já estamos tratando do caso.

- Espero que sim – Alexa interveio. – Esse sujeito devia ser processado.

- Sob que acusação?

- Sei lá, Amos! Por calúnia… ou qualquer outra coisa. Fale com um de nossos advogados.

A expressão de Miles era de impaciência quando censurou a mulher:

- Alexa pensa que os advogados têm a solução para todos os problemas.

Lily simpatizava com o cunhado de Amos. Miles tinha senso de humor e era o oposto da mulher. Ele era advogado e, se houvesse alguma atitude legal que pudesse ser tomada contra James, seria o mais indicado para falar.

Alexa era uma mulher de personalidade marcante. Tinha o que Lily chamava de presença. Usava as roupas mais extravagantes com displicência e sempre falava em voz alta. Lily nuca sentia-se à vontade na companhia dela. Não tinha a classe de Victoria.

- Bem, o que fará, então? – Alexa quis saber do irmão.

- Peter sugeriu que Lily fizesse uma avaliação minuciosa da cruz.

- Lily! – Alexa exclamou, acordando Papillon, o cachorrinho de estimação, que cochilava numa almofada aos pés dela.

- Lily, é claro. Quem mais poderia ser?

- Mas que importância terá a avaliação dela?

- Se Lily disser que é autêntica, fecharei negócio com Peter. Se descobrir que é falsa, cancelarei a compra e a cruz será retirada do museu. Como vê, é bem simples.

Houve um início de confusão, com todos fazendo perguntas, objecções e advertências ao mesmo tempo, até que Victoria se interrompeu para controlar a situação.

- Parem com isso vocês três. Deixem Lily explicar. Assim, vocês vão assustar a pobrezinha.

Na verdade, Lily preferia continuar como mera observadora, mas teve que falar:

- Bem, eu me solidarizo com a preocupação da família com uma publicidade desagradável, mas acho que não há motivo para preocupações.

Lily olhou para Amos, procurando transmitir confiança e consolo.

- Lily, quando você sorri o sol brilha para o meu filho – Victoria comentou, como a simples constatação de um facto, sem emoção nenhuma.

- Você acha? – Alexa repetiu com menosprezo, ignorando a observação da mãe. – Precisamos de fatos mais concretos, minha querida.

- Oh, é claro. Farei uma série de testes…

Ninguém estava mais prestando atenção, como de costume. Lily era sempre excluída das conversas de família e ficava torcendo para que Amos a tirasse do isolamento. Mas o problema era com ela. Ou estava preparada para lidar com aquela família ou não.

Enquanto os outros debatiam os métodos mais eficazes para combater o Sr. Potter, Lily deu uma olhada pela sala. Faltava um pouco de calor humano, mas a decoração era impecável. Editores de várias revistas especializadas pediram para fotografar aquele ambiente exótico, mas Victoria, é claro, não permitira que invadissem a privacidade de seu lar.

A decoração era meticulosa e com um toque bem feminino. Nas paredes, obras de Picasso conviviam com as bailarinas serenas de Degas. Numa mesinha de canto havia algumas fotos de família. Lily sorriu ao ver Amos no uniforme da escola e montado num pónei. Ficou impressionada com as fotos de tios e tias ao lado de presidentes e personalidades famosas.

Os Diggory se consideravam especiais. O que não era tão espantoso a julgar pelo número de juízes, senadores e médicos na árvore genealógica. Os homens da família sempre se destacaram pela inteligência e por uma conduta moral irrepreensível. Amos não era excepção à regra.

- Isso não a incomoda, Lily? – Era Alexa. – Afinal, está encarregada de uma tarefa que terá um efeito muito grande na família.

- Fui encarregada de descobrir a verdade e isso não me incomoda.

- Estou curiosa… será que é capaz de fazer isso? Isto é, sei tão pouco sobre o seu trabalho naquele museu.

- Existem testes muito científicos, hoje em dia. Os métodos usados para esse tipo de avaliação são muito precisos, mas é difícil dizer se os resultados serão satisfatórios para todos. Teremos que nos conformar com as dúvidas que restarem.

- Você pode se conformar, mas isso traria muitos transtornos para a família Diggory. Olhe à sua volta… Não encontrará nenhuma reprodução barata aqui.

Lily fazia o possível para sufocar a raiva.

- Não, tenho certeza de que não encontrarei.

- Diga-me depois de toda a publicidade de hoje em torno da cruz e que deverá estar amanhã em todos os jornais, teria coragem de recomendar que a Cavendish recuse a doação?

- Se ficar provado que a cruz não é a original, terei que fazer essa recomendação.

Onde Alexa estaria querendo chegar?

- Sabe que isso seria muito desagradável para nós, não sabe? Principalmente para Amos. Espero que pense na situação dele.

- Você me surpreende, Alexa. Francamente, acho que está subestimando a reputação de seu irmão. Amos fez o que era certo e não vejo por que se preocupar com um embaraço público.

Alexa se ressentiu com aquelas palavras ríspidas e Lily sabia que o relacionamento entre elas não seria mais tão cordial dali em diante.

- Bem, seja qual for a sua decisão, espero que pense duas vezes nas consequências. Deve ter um lado impulsivo como todo artista… Acho que foi isso que atraiu Amos. Sempre fiquei curiosa para saber o motivo da atracção.

Lily ficou calada. Como poderia responder àquela provocação? Alexa ficou em pé.

- Ficarei observando atentamente como lidará com a situação. De facto, será mais interessante do que a decisão em si.

Lily suspirou, sentindo o peso da responsabilidade. Os Diggory compreenderiam o engano de Amos, mas jamais aceitariam uma nora inconveniente.

Continua…

N.a: peço desculpa se encontrarem algum erro mas este foi digitado à pressa.

Yuufu- minha primeira review, muito obrigada. o James e o Sirius são muito suspeitosos nessa fic rsrsrs... e claro que o Remus vai entrar, ainda deve demorar uns 3 capitulos mas ele aparece... Sim, ainda muitas coisas vão acontecer com todos eles...muito obrigado...beijos

Larya-e-Phallan-muito obrigada pela review, é minha segunda. eu adoro gente como o James porque nunca sabemos o que podemos esperar deles, o que você pode ver mais à frente nessa historia. em principio, se tudo correr bem não vou abandonar a fic...beijos


	4. Capitulo 3

Este capítulo conte NC-17, acho que um pouco leve.

Cap. 3 – O beijo

Sirius esperou pacientemente a remessa dos jornais estrangeiros por via aérea.

Saiu de casa na parte velha da cidade e decidiu ir a pé até ao hotel. Teve que passar por uma feira numa rua estreita, abarrotada de tendas e vendedores ambulantes. Sons diversos enchiam o ar e mulheres usando jallabahs passavam com cestas na cabeça.

No final da rua, Sirius saiu para a luz radiante do sol e para um mundo novo. Uma alameda pavimentada e arborizada dava para o prédio branco e moderno do único hotel de luxo de Aqaba.

- Acabaram de chegar, Sr. Black – o balconista o atendeu prontamente.

- Obrigado, Saad. Lembrou que eu queria os jornais de Nova York, o Times e o Le Monde?

- Sim, senhor. Estão todos aqui.

Sirius foi para o bar como de costume e, com uma soda limonada na mão, começou a folhear os jornais até encontrar o que estava procurando. Dobrou o jornal e leu o artigo. Havia também uma foto com dois homens e uma moça, ao lado de uma caixa de vidro.

Pôs o jornal de lado. Bem, James tinha falhado e Sirius imaginava qual seria o próximo passo do amigo, pois sabia que ele não se contentaria em perder.

Abriu de novo o jornal e deu outra olhada a foto. Quem era a moça? Reconheceu Pettigrew e sabia a fama de Diggory. Segundo o artigo, ela era a assistente administradora do museu. Uma moça bonita… James devia estar pensando em atacar por ali.

- Pobre moça… – Sirius suspirou. Havia se passado quase uma semana desde que a foto foi tirada e devia ser noite em Nova York. – Será que ela ainda está sorrindo?

----------------------------------- ------------------------------------ ---------------------------------

- Todos já saíram, John?

- Sim, Srta. Evans. Vai embora também? Parece que resolveu fazer do museu a sua casa.

- É sobre isso que queria lhe falar, John. Ficarei até mais tarde no laboratório e gostaria de não ser perturbada.

- Pode ficar sossegada, Srta. Evans. Pedirei para o pessoal da limpeza não passar no laboratório.

Lily estava agradecendo quando Dumbledore apareceu, munido de capa e guarda-chuva para enfrentar as instabilidades do Outono.

- Como vão as coisas, Lily?

Dumbledore ouviu pacientemente o relato sobre os resultados dos últimos testes com a cruz.

- Como vê, estou me esforçando, mas gostaria de contar com a sua ajuda agora.

- Infelizmente isso não será possível, Lily.

- Mas, Dumbledore, por quê?

- Porque não quero interferir em seu trabalho, minha querida. É claro que lerei os relatórios, mas não pretendo interferir em sua decisão.

- Mas, Dumbledore, o Cavendish nunca recebeu um presente tão valioso.

- Tem razão, mas você tem seu valor também. Chegou a hora de tomar suas próprias decisões e assumir a responsabilidade. Se perder esta chance de se afirmar, talvez nunca mais tenha outra.

Lily se recostou numa coluna e cruzou os braços.

- Há outra coisa que gostaria de lhe dizer, Dumbledore… – Contou sobre a insinuação de James, sem contudo revelar o nome dele.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Lily! Isso nunca passou pela minha cabeça. Sei que você e Diggory têm um namoro sério, mas não deixará que isso interfira em seu trabalho, não é?

- Bem, eu sei que não, mas e os outros?

- Ouça, Lily, é preciso ter mais confiança em si mesma. Senão ficará dependente demais de mim… e o que acontecerá quando eu não estiver por perto?

- Quer dizer que está me expulsando do ninho?

Dumbledore a segurou pelo queixo, com ar sério.

- Sim, Lily. Não será fácil, mas tenho a certeza de que conseguirá voar sozinha.

-------------------------------- --------------------------------------- ---------------------------------

Lily desceu para o laboratório no subsolo, levando a pasta com o relatório preparado pela equipe de Peter sobre a procedência da Cruz de Constantino.

O relatório continha uma descrição detalhada e fotos coloridas da cruz, tirada de todos os ângulos. A bibliografia era extensa, com referência a manuscritos antigos, textos históricos, diários e cartas.

Lily já tinha checado cada item daquelas referências, indo de museu em museu e entrevistando professores de história. Estava sabendo mais do que muitos especialistas sobre a conversão de Constantino ao cristianismo e a romaria até à Terra da Promissão.

Passou noites sem dormir, mas estava conseguindo as provas da autenticidade da cruz. Naquela tarde, teve a confirmação de um professor especializado em história da Rússia de que os czares eram fascinados pelo Mosteiro de Santa Catarina e de que os monges tinham realmente o hábito de fazer trocas.

O único ponto obscuro era a posse da cruz pela família francesa. Peter deveria ter sido mais cuidadoso, colectando mais informação, mas Lily sabia que era comum os clientes pedirem sigilo aos negociantes. Alguns por não quererem pagar os impostos e outros para se protegerem contra os ladrões de arte. Neste caso, era mais provável que o cliente não quisesse que a notícia de suas dificuldades financeiras se espalhasse.

Lily tinha que respeitar a discrição de Peter. Além disso, a análise da cruz em si, com fotos, raios e medidas, também comprovaram sua autenticidade. Tinha avaliado cada pedra com microscópio e analisou o processo d montagem, vendo que era condizente com os trabalhos artesanais da época.

Mas acreditava em instinto e precisava tocar na cruz. Poderia parecer bobagem, mas queria sentir as vibrações da peça. Embora não fosse constar do relatório, tinha que fazer isso.

Abriu o cofre e respirou fundo para retirar o estojo da cruz. Seus movimentos eram lentos e carregava o objecto com todo o cuidado, na palma da mão. Segurando a respiração, virou-se e… deixou cair!

Os reflexos de James foram mais rápidos e ele pegou a cruz no ar.

- Devia ser mais cuidadosa, Lily. Isto custou muito caro. E fecha a boca, senão entra mosquito.

Lily obedeceu, mas ia protestar contra aquela presença inesperada e indesejada quando James colocou a mão nos lábios delicados.

- Não precisa gritar.

Lily se soltou, furiosa.

- Passe isso para cá! Senão vou gritar. Temos guardas de segurança espalhados…

- Sim, eu sei. Passei por um deles quando estava descendo, mas ele não me viu.

- Já disse para me dar essa cruz!

- Devia ser mais educada e me agradecer, pelo menos – James ironizou, entregando o objecto. – Não seria nada bom para a sua reputação derrubar a Cruz de Constantino. Já pensou no escândalo se perdesse algum rubi?

- Eu não teria deixado a cruz cair se não fosse pelo susto que levei por sua causa – Lily se justificou, apertando o objecto contra o peito palpitante. – Esta é uma área restrita, Sr. Potter. Não sei como conseguiu entrar, mas o museu está fechado e terei que pedir que saia imediatamente.

Lily reparou no cofre aberto e James seguiu o olhar apreensivo dela.

- Não está achando que vim aqui para roubar alguma coisa, não é? – O tom dele indicava que a ideia era tão absurda que não chegava a ser uma ofensa.

Lily corou, terrivelmente sem graça.

- Não… não, é claro que não…

Nem James Potter teria tanta audácia!

- Não tomarei muito seu tempo, Lily. Sei que recebe pessoas fora do horário do museu e não vejo por que não posso desfrutar dessa regalia também… não concorda?

- O que quer, afinal?

- Deve saber. É sobre sua decisão com relação à legitimidade da cruz. Eu me sinto responsável pelo que está acontecendo. Notei que foi retirada da exposição. – Vendo Lily hesitar, ele acrescentou: - Olhe, se quiser avisar o guarda de que estou aqui embaixo, não ficarei ofendido.

- Não… acho que não será necessário. Podemos conversar no laboratório.

Lily fechou o cofre e indicou o caminho para o laboratório. Era um compartimento amplo e moderno no subsolo, com barras de protecção as janelas. Lily puxou dois banquinhos e colocou a cruz sob a luz de uma lâmpada.

Era a primeira vez que o via usando roupas esporte e procurou não se deixar envolver pela naturalidade daquele corpo e nem pelo rosto expressivo. Também não gostava da sensação de estar perto daquelas mãos ágeis.

- Você se importa? – James perguntou, estendendo a mão para pegar a cruz.

- Não – ela respondeu, embora se importasse.

James girava a cruz nas mãos, deslizando os dedos pelos contornos das pedras. Eram mãos acostumadas a lidar com objectos de valor. O toque era confiante e profissional. Estava tão concentrado na cruz que parecia ter esquecido da existência dela.

- Conhece a arte do Oriente Médio, Sr. Potter?

Ele colocou a cruz no lugar, antes de responder.

- Pensei que tínhamos combinado deixar as formalidades de lado, Lily.

- Está bem… James.

A expressão dele era triunfante.

- Tive algum contacto com a arte do Oriente Médio, sim.

- Como agente, não? – Lily observou, querendo mostrar que conhecia um pouco das actividades dele.

- Tenho um ou dois clientes interessados nesse tipo de arte e fiz algumas viagens para eles. E, embora meus negócios agora estejam mais ligados com a arte ocidental, já dei aulas sobre a arte oriental. Mas confesso que não tenho muita vocação para ser professor.

- É mesmo? E onde leccionou?

- Em Oxford. Mas foi há muito tempo e abandonei a carreira académica definitivamente.

- Bem, deve ser mais lucrativo negociar com arte do que leccionar.

- É verdade. E muito mais interessante. Acabei me cansando de tentar fazer um bando de garotas analisar uma pintura, quando estavam com a cabeça em outras coisas.

Lily imaginava em que as alunas estavam realmente interessadas.

- Ouvi dizer que está envolvido com segurança também, como consultor ou coisa parecida. Deve ser um trabalho muito arriscado.

- Sim, o mercado negro é muito fechado e, às vezes, me meto em encrencas. Por falar nisso, o sistema de segurança deste museu é muito falho. Está se arriscando em ficar aqui, sozinha, com um objecto tão valioso. Se eu fosse outro tipo de pessoa, estaria correndo um sério perigo.

As palavras de James tinham um tom de advertência e Lily reconheceu que estava se expondo. E se ele agisse dos dois lados da lei? Aquela sugestão de que avisasse o guarda poderia ser uma táctica para desviar qualquer suspeita.

- Por que resolveu tirar a cruz do cofre?

Não era da conta dele, mas Lily respondeu para não parecer rude.

- Tenho todas as provas de que preciso… mas quis ficar sozinha com a peça… tocar nela…

Lily esperava ouvir um comentário sarcástico, mas ficou surpresa por ele aceitar aquela resposta, como se não houvesse necessidade para maiores explicações. James olhava, pensativo, para a cruz.

- Então chegou à conclusão de que é verdadeira.

- Sim, acho que é. Pretendo fazer um comunicado através da imprensa para esclarecer a situação. Não costumamos fazer isso em circunstâncias normais, mas, em vista do que aconteceu e da repercussão do caso, decidimos que era necessário.

- Você e seu amigo Diggory decidiram.

- Sim. E Peter também.

- Ah, sim. Peter é um elemento muito importante da transacção, não é? Diga-me, aceita sem restrições as informações dele sobre a procedência?

- Como deve saber, o nome do proprietário francês continua sendo uma incógnita, mas, como um negociante de arte, deve conhecer a ética de manter o cliente no anonimato. Ouvi dizer que a maioria de seus clientes são anónimos.

Os olhos castanho-esverdeados se estreitaram e imediatamente Lily se arrependeu de provocar um homem da reputação de James.

- Conhece Peter bem, não?

- Sim.

- O suficiente para saber que ele está à beira da falência?

- O quê?

- Peter Pettigrew está praticamente falido.

- Não acredito.

- Não importa se acredita ou não. É verdade.

Será? Lily sabia que os negócios de Peter cresceram muito durante a alta do investimento em arte. Mas mesmo que estivesse falido isso não aumentava a credibilidade de James. Muito pelo contrário, reforçava a teoria de Peter de que James queria fazer Amos desistir da compra, obrigando-o a se desfazer da cruz por um preço irrisório.

- Não conheço os negócios de Peter a fundo, Sr. Pot… James, mas tenho certeza de que Amos sabe de tudo. De qualquer maneira, não vejo ligação entre a situação financeira de Peter e a autenticidade da cruz.

- Então, nada fará com que mude de ideia?

Lily lembrou do conselho de Dumbledore sobre arcar com as responsabilidades de suas decisões.

- Acredito que esta é a Cruz de Constantino. Não sei que motivos teve para espalhar aqueles boatos, mas espero que confie na competência do meu julgamento.

Inesperadamente, ele deu risada.

- Sim, quase me esqueci desse detalhe! Acho que ver você derrubar a cruz fez me esquecer de suas qualificações profissionais.

Lily corou e levantou do banco, agarrando-se a um resto de dignidade.

- Se me der licença, agora, James, preciso trabalhar.

- Sua pele clara sempre trai seus sentimentos, sabia? Tive uma impressão falsa na primeira vez em que nos encontramos; a frivolidade aparente e o porte me enganaram. Pensei que fosse uma dessas mulheres mimadas. Então vi o brilho de seu olhar. Lembra-se de quando nossos olhares se cruzaram no leilão?

Lily tirou uma mecha de cabelo ruivo dos olhos. Não queria ouvir nem mais uma palavra.

- Deve ir agora.

- Aconteceu a mesma coisa no dia da exposição: a presença controlada na frente do público. Mas notei também uma energia… a suave boca vermelha. Diga-me, qual é a verdadeira Lily?

- Que conversa mais ridícula!

Lily deu risada, recorrendo ao humor para sair daquela situação embaraçosa. E a voz era alegre e zombeteira. Não permitiria que comentários cínicos a perturbassem.

- Tenho certeza de que tem coisas mais interessantes para fazer esta noite, numa cidade como Nova York. Não tem nenhuma lugar badalado para ir? Talvez alguma mulher rica e solitária esteja esperando sua companhia…

James deu um sorriso cínico.

- Não até amanhã de manhã…

Será que ele estaria sugerindo que poderiam passar a noite juntos? Lily se esforçou para manter o ar frívolo e brincalhão. Era assim que uma sofisticada nova-iorquina agiria.

- Vá com calma, não estou acostumada a lidar com homens tão fascinantes.

- Pensei que pudéssemos ir…

- Talvez em outra oportunidade – interrompeu o que ele dizia com um sorriso forçado.

- Que tal amanhã à noite, então?

- Não!

Aquela táctica não estava funcionando. Não conseguiria fazer com que ele desistisse com meias palavras. O problema era que Lily ficava totalmente desconcertada na presença daquele homem, o que a deixava irritada consigo mesma e com o relacionamento complicado entre homens e mulheres. Havia uma doce tentação na proximidade dos dois naquele ambiente sombrio.

Andou até a porta com displicência, mas não conseguiu colocar uma distância segura entre eles, como pretendia, porque James a seguiu. Lily ficou alarmada e sentiu a pulsação acelerar. Apesar da máscara de indiferença, o olhar tinha um brilho verde intenso.

Ele a segurou pelo queixo para que erguesse o rosto.

- Pode me corrigir se estiver errado, mas aposto como deve ser difícil para Amos conviver com essas mistura de fogo e gelo.

- Meu relacionamento com Amos não é da sua conta!

- Sua lealdade é admirável. – Ele sorria. – Mas ele é muito mesquinho. Só um homem sensível e imaginativo pode compreender uma mulher tão inconstante como você.

- Amos, mesquinho? O que está querendo dizer? Amos Diggory lida com mais dinheiro num só telefonema do que você veria em um ano!

- Não estou falando de negócios, minha querida. Tenho outra coisa bem diferente em mente… e sabe disso.

- Só Deus sabe o que um homem como você tem em mente. E só a ideia do que posso descobrir é… é…

- É o quê?

- Desagradável!

Lily estava perdida nas profundezas de um olhar cínico e frio. James estava de braços cruzados, observando-a contemplativamente.

- Um homem pode saber tudo e, ao mesmo tempo, nada sobre uma mulher. Amos, por exemplo, isto é só uma suposição portanto não me leve a mal, deve saber milhares de detalhes como sua cor predilecta ou quantas colheres de açúcar põe no café, mas não é capaz de compreender sua alma. Agora, um estranho pode não saber nem o seu nome, mas conhecer tudo que realmente importa.

- Que jogo é esse?

- Não é jogo nenhum. Estou dizendo verdades que a perturbam.

- Gostaria…

- Eu sei. Gostaria que eu parasse de dizer coisas que não quer ouvir. Desculpe… minha intenção não era perturbar você, mas isso não muda meus sentimentos.

Os olhos de James estavam fixos na boca de Lily, mas ela estava tão atordoada com a intimidade daquelas palavras que não reagiu quando ele se aproximou lentamente para beijá-la.

Nos minutos seguintes, o laboratório, o museu, o mundo lá fora deixaram de existir. Juntos, um homem e uma mulher, possuíam toda a essência da vida. Quando finalmente se separaram, ficaram parados, com os olhares hipnotizados.

Lily reuniu todas as forças para sussurrar.

- Se fez isso pensando me conquistar, perdeu seu tempo!

Mas o protesto foi ignorado.

- Já reparou como tudo em você é imprevisível? Você é pequena, do tipo frágil, e era de se esperar que tivesse uma vozinha estridente. Mas não. É aveludada e doce… como vinho.

Sem tirar os olhos dela, James fechou a porta. Lily estava paralisada, ouvindo as batidas alarmadas do coração. O beijo agora foi mais sensual e os lábios dela se entreabriram sem resistência.

Lily sentia todos os pontos sensíveis de sua boca serem explorados e devastados. Estava sufocada, mas se agarrava cada vez mais à boca que tirava sua respiração, destruindo a capacidade de raciocinar. Instintivamente, amoldou o corpo ao dele, se entregando ao desejo de ser possuída por aquele homem.

Os lábios quentes de James deslizaram por sua face, chegando até a orelha e Lily ouviu a respiração ofegante dele.

- Por favor…

- Por favor, o quê? – Ele provocou, num sussurro – Está pedindo que eu a ame mais?

Afundou o rosto nos cabelos ruivos de Lily, que estava totalmente concentrada na mão que acariciava seu pescoço, descendo em direcção aos seios.

- Não – ela sussurrou de novo, tentando negar a onda de sensações que o toque dele despertava.

Lily jogou a cabeça para trás em protesto mas, em vez disso, viu-se expondo o pescoço ao toque dos lábios provocantes e um murmúrio lhe escapou. Queria odiá-lo por despertar aquele desejo primitivo, mas viu que era impossível.

Num gesto ousado e magnetizante, James começou a acariciar o contorno dos seios dela, fazendo-a se sentir nua. Era loucura deixar que um estranho a afectasse tanto, mexendo com sensações adormecidas. Nem mesmo Amos conseguia atingir a mulher que existia dentro dela, esperando para ser amada. O primeiro homem que conseguia ultrapassar a barreira era muito perigoso.

E foi a consciência disso que a trouxe de volta à realidade. Abriu os olhos e ficou chocada com a óbvia intenção de James em seduzi-la. Colocou as mãos no peito dele e o empurrou com força.

Ele ficou olhando para Lily com a respiração ofegante. Por um segundo electrizante houve uma troca de olhares significativos. Ele balançou a cabeça e murmurou:

- Não, Lily. Não me diga que não está gostando disto.

- Realmente não estou.

Como tinha deixado aquilo acontecer? Lily tentou empurrá-lo de novo, mas James segurou aquelas mãos delicadas e determinadas.

- Não precisa fazer isso, Lily. Não está correndo perigo nenhum! Só me aproximei porque sabia que seria bem recebido.

Lily estava ressentida com o que aconteceu, mas principalmente por ele estar certo.

- Pois fique sabendo que não será mais!

Procurava desesperadamente um meio de escapar daqueles braços, mas não pôde conter um sentimento de frustração quando ele a soltou e saiu, sem dizer uma palavra.

A tensão crescente que os envolvia como uma força palpável foi quebrada quando a porta se fechou. Lily deixou-se cair no banquinho, apoiando-se na mesa. Por um momento perdeu a noção do tempo e de espaço. Nenhum homem a tinha afectado tanto e isso a amedrontava.

Esperava que aquela inquietação passasse, mas o sexto sentido lhe dizia que a ansiedade viera para ficar.

Continua…

N.a.: eu só queria dizer que vou levar mais tempo para colocar o próximo capítulo, é que vou estudar pra faculdade, então vão ser as mudanças das minhas coisas pra minha residência. E tenho que ver se arranjo net na minha casa, mas logo que tenha tudo tratado eu prometo que coloco aqui o próximo capítulo, mas se eu prometo que se antes das mudanças tiver um tempinho eu coloco o próximo capítulo. Agora passemos aos agradecimentos…

Thaty- Sim o James no capítulo anterior foi demais mas nesse aqui eu adorei, mas continue lendo que ainda muita coisa vai acontecer. beijo

Yuufu- Sim eu também não gosto nada da família Diggory, mas eles são personagens secundárias, por isso só serviram para ver como era a família do Amos. Eu se calhar vou decepcionar você porque a história baseia-se mais no James e na Lily, o Remus e o Sirius, de um certo modo só vão ajudar, para eles se juntarem ou não, mas não posso contar mais né? Então espera pra ver rsrsrsrsrs. beijo


	5. Capitulo 4

Este capítulo também contem NC-17

Cap.4 – Uma decisão precipitada

Chegando em casa naquela noite, Lily preparou qualquer coisa para comer. Às vezes, pensava como seria bom ter alguém para fazer confidências, mas chegava à conclusão de que não era de seu feitio incomodar os outros com seus problemas. Portanto, merecia a solidão.

Estava nervosa e não conseguia ficar quieta. Lavou a louça, tirou o lixo e voltou para a sala, onde dobrou o jornal e arrumou as almofadas. Mas nada distraía sua mente da violação que sofrera.

Viu sua imagem reflectida no espelho sobre a lareira. Como estava horrível! As carícias de James foram uma verdadeira agressão ao seu corpo… Não, o problema era ele ser experiente e envolvente demais.

Como explicar que uma mulher prestes a casar se deixasse envolver por um homem com quem nem simpatizava? Lily repetia a si mesma que tudo não passava de pura atracção física. Aquela inquietação desapareceria assim como veio: quando menos esperasse.

Mas seu corpo teimava em lembrar o que a consciência queria esquecer. Pensava no toque das mãos dele e ainda sentia o calor que emanava daquele corpo. A imagem do desejo estampada no rosto de James estava mais viva do que nunca na memória, embora fosse a última coisa que quisesse saber dele.

O pior era que ele também devia ter percebido o desejo que a consumia, ouvindo seus murmúrios de prazer. Como era possível tocar e ser tocada com tanta intimidade por um estranho com quem não tinha nenhuma afinidade?

Lily recostou a cabeça no sofá e suspirou. As pessoas que a conheciam elogiavam seu bom senso e, na maioria das vezes, era uma pessoa sensata. Sua vida era organizada e as actividades inteiramente previsíveis… até aquele momento.

Uma espécie de desamparo a invadiu. Os planos para o futuro estavam traçados: havia o seu emprego e logo o casamento com Amos. Nunca pensara em outro homem… até conhecer James Potter. Era como acordar num dia ensolarado e ser atingida por um raio.

Apagou as luzes e enquanto ia para o quarto, tentava condicionar a mente a apagar aquele incidente. Estava frio e tirou a roupa no escuro, vestindo uma camisola de flanela. Deitou na cama e esperou o sono. Mas a imagem de James a perseguia como um fantasma.

Por que tinha que ser ele? A pergunta martelava em sua mente e uma sensação de frustração a atormentava. O desejo despertado por ele era a causa humilhante de toda a ansiedade que sentia. Abraçou-se ao travesseiro e ficou rolando na cama até perder a paciência e acender a luz.

Talvez um pouco de conhaque curasse a insónia. A cama em que adorava ler, sonhar e pensar não seria o refúgio sereno de sempre, naquela noite. Até o sono parecia ameaçador, pois poderia trazer sonhos incontroláveis.

Vendo que seria impossível se livrar daquelas lembranças, Lily resolveu aproveitar a insónia para redigir o comunicado à imprensa. Pegou um bloco de anotações da mesinha de cabeceira e, usando o travesseiro como apoio, começou a fazer o rascunho com a energia gerada pela raiva.

Mas acabou adormecendo e acordou com a caneta na mão e os papéis espalhados pelo chão. Alguma coisa, talvez a vaga lembrança de um sonho, a perturbava. Forçou a mente a lembrar até finalmente conseguir pegar o fio da meada.

- É claro!

Tinha uma informação a mais sobre a cruz. Mas não de Peter e muito menos de James. Foi há muito tempo e era natural que não fizesse a ligação imediata. Ou talvez tivesse esquecido de propósito, para o bem de Amos. Essa seria a versão cínica de James.

Esfregou os olhos e viu que eram quase cinco da manhã. Não adiantaria ficar rolando na cama; seria mais proveitoso começar o dia mais cedo. Meia hora depois estava na rua. Os primeiros arabescos rosados da manhã iluminavam o céu e os lixeiros começavam a ronda. No museu, acordou o guarda e foi directo para a biblioteca.

Era uma sala espaçosa, com quatro janelas em forma de arco e cortinas de veludo vinho. As paredes estavam abertas, do tecto até o chão, de prateleiras. Subiu três degraus e pegou um volume fino, com capa de couro.

Conhecia bem a tradição de exploradores ingleses, fascinados pela África e pelos grandes desertos do mundo. Alguns desses aventureiros se perdiam para sempre no meio do desconhecido e outros apareciam algum tempo depois para contar as mais terríveis torturas e privações. Cumprida a missão, voltavam para os lares e escreviam as memórias.

Era exactamente um desses diários obscuros e cheios de artimanhas que estava incomodando Lily. Encontrou o capítulo que queria ler:

"_Que seres mais curiosos são esses monges e que vida solitária levam no meio do deserto! Mas cumprem seus deveres sem reclamar, numa rotina monótona de longas horas de oração e meditação, assando pães que distribuem para os nómadas famintos que batem à sua porta. Eles me receberam, apesar de todo o trabalho que lhes daria, e me deram um quarto, abrigando também os carregadores e os camelos. O mosteiro sofre o desgaste natural de séculos de negligência e ataques contínuos dos nativos da região. Mas as paredes caindo aos pedaços guardam tesouros inestimáveis – uma mistura de ouro e jóias amontoadas e esquecidas nas prateleiras._

_Os monges não têm instrução e não se apegam às coisas materiais. Além de imagens sacras, há manuscritos antigos que seriam de grande valor para os historiadores. Em meio a taças e bandejas, vi uma pequena cruz de ouro, cravejada com pedras preciosas."_

"Uma cruz de ouro…" Lily folheou o livro até encontrar a data da expedição de Nigel Bagley: 1919. Portanto, dois anos depois que a Cruz de Constantino dizia ter sido levado para a Rússia pelos emissários do czar.

É claro que era uma evidência questionável. Em meio ao tesouro do mosteiro devia haver mais de uma cruz, embora só uma tivesse pertencido ao imperador Constantino.

---------------------------------- ------------------------------ ----------------------------------------

O restaurante que Amos escolheu para o almoço era no centro da cidade, perto do banco. Um lugar elegante, com um serviço impecável. Amos levantou ao ver Lily chegar e deu-lhe um beijo no rosto.

- Está fria, mas muito bonita.

Lily tirou o casaco vermelho e as luvas de peliça, antes de explicar:

- Vim a pé.

- Do museu?

- Estamos na melhor época para andar. Você também devia aproveitar.

- Lembro de ter dito a mesma coisa no Outono do ano passado. Naquela época, eu a convidava para almoçar com o pretexto de falarmos sobre os orçamentos e a administração do museu.

- Sempre gostei de andar, mas o Inverno está chegando e quando começa a nevar prefiro ficar me aquecendo na frente de uma lareira.

- O que vai beber, querida?

- Vinho branco, por favor.

Depois de pedir a bebida e a comida, Amos se inclinou para a frente, com ar curioso:

- Bem, terminou o relatório sobre a cruz?

- Acho que sim.

- Acha?

- Um cliente anónimo sempre deixa dúvidas.

- Mas Peter tem suas razões para não revelar a identidade do cliente.

- Sim, não o censuro pela discrição, mas não é o ideal para mim.

- É só isso?

- Descobri também um diário que contradiz uma data fornecida pelas pesquisas de Peter. Embora seja uma referência muito vaga, Nigel Bagley, o autor do diário, era um explorador e nem pode ser considerado uma fonte segura. Era meio excêntrico…

Uma ruga de preocupação apareceu na testa de Amos.

- Falou com essa pessoa… como é mesmo o nome?

- É Bagley. Não falei com ele. Já morreu.

- Lily!

Lily ficou desconcertada com a impaciência de Amos, mas não conseguia encontrar as palavras certas para se explicar.

- Sei que não é muito, mas…

- Ouça. Se é tudo que descobriu, não vejo por que não podemos fazer contacto com os jornais. Com alguns telefonemas para as pessoas certas, o comunicado de esclarecimento ao público estará nas ruas hoje mesmo.

- Na verdade, prefiro adiar isso por mais algum tempo.

- Não posso acreditar que queria prolongar minhas expectativas só por causa de uma informação vaga, de fonte duvidosa.

- Amos, não estou querendo dificultar as coisas, mas…

- É claro que está. Que outra explicação pode me dar?

- Por favor, Amos, procure entender. A minha responsabilidade é muito grande. Dumbledore deixou tudo nas minhas costas e, embora seja bom para a minha carreira, estou insegura. Pode achar que estou sendo cuidadosa demais, mas não estou preparada para tomar uma decisão final.

Amos estava visivelmente contrariado.

- Desculpe, Lily, mas acho que o sei lado artístico está interferindo no bom senso.

Eram as palavras de Alexa. Lily tentou apresentar os argumentos de forma racional.

- Lembra do escândalo sobre as estátuas de bronze que eram falsas? Pois bem, não quero que isso aconteça com o Cavendish. Não pode me censurar por isso.

- Naquele caso, as evidências contra a autenticidade das peças eram muito claras. Agora, pelo que entendi, todas as provas levam a crer que a cruz é verdadeira.

- Tem razão.

- Então, por que não facilitar as coisas para nós? Droga!

- Amos, eu era funcionária do museu antes de conhecer você. Por favor, não misture as coisas.

- Não estou misturando nada e está me ofendendo com essa insinuação.

- Desculpe, Amos, mas é uma questão de princípios.

- E de lealdade.

- Não tem o direito de duvidar da minha lealdade.

- Escute, não estou pedindo que minta. Quero apenas que me trate como um estranho. Analise bem o seu comportamento, Lily: Está sendo mais severa comigo do que seria com qualquer outra pessoa. Tudo por medo de ser acusada de favoritismo!

- E que mal há nisso?

- Acha justo o que está fazendo comigo e com a minha família, nos colocando numa situação embaraçosa? Doei um tesouro para o museu e é esse o tratamento que recebo? Não mereço tanta falta de consideração.

Lily afundou na cadeira, desesperada com a fisionomia alterada de Amos. Estavam tendo a primeira discussão séria por causa de um estranho. James era o responsável pela insegurança dela, por ter colocado em dúvida a sua objectividade no caso.

Amos parecia pensar o mesmo.

- Tudo isso é culpa de um mau carácter chamado James Potter. Ele não a influenciou, não é?

- É claro que não!

Lily não sabia o que dizer quando ou por que resolveu não contar sobre o encontro com Potter no laboratório do museu. Era uma mentira sem sentido e não podia voltar atrás agora. Assim como nunca poderia contar do beijo. Amos não merecia um golpe desses.

Porém essa mentira ou a opção aparentemente inocente de omitir a verdade teve um efeito decisivo na mudança do relacionamento entre Amos e Lily.

A raiva, junto com o sentimento de culpa e a revolta contra a pressão que estava sofrendo de dois homens, lhe deram coragem para comunicar sua decisão:

- Amos, só há um meio de resolver o caso.

- Qual?

O coração de Lily acelerou, tirando sua respiração.

- Vou até o Mosteiro de Santa Catarina verificar, de uma vez por todas, se há realmente outra cruz.

Lily falou como se tivesse tudo planeado quando, na realidade, acabara de tomar a decisão. O espanto dele era óbvio e ela acrescentou:

- Posso ir e voltar em alguns dias. É a única solução, Amos.

Ele amassou o guardanapo e jogou-o sobre a mesa.

- Não, você não pode! E assunto encerrado!

Lily não esperava uma reacção tão violenta.

- Isso está parecendo uma ordem.

- É uma ordem. Não é uma viagem segura e não deixaria que se aventure sozinha pelo deserto. É uma loucura, Lily!

- Não deixará? Não sou mais criança e muito menos propriedade sua para receber ordens. Já estive no Oriente Médio e posso cuidar de mim.

- E o que Dumbledore acha disso?

- Ele confia no meu julgamento.

Era a segunda mentira de Lily em menos de cinco minutos! O que estava acontecendo com ela? Depois de mais alguns minutos de discussão calorosa, ela saiu do restaurante sob o olhar espantado do maître.

Lily caminhava a passos rápidos e decididos, remoendo a raiva que sentia por Amos e por ela mesma. Parou ofegante na frente da catedral de St. Patrick, notando que estava andando sem rumo.

O céu estava encoberto por nuvens acinzentadas e um vento gelado cortava o ar. O que faria agora? Voltaria para o trabalho? Não, estava cheia do museu e da cruz. Para casa? Não, a solidão só contribuiria para aumentar a sensação de culpa.

Por enquanto preferia ficar com a raiva e a estimulante sensação de liberdade por ter tomado uma decisão, por mais impulsiva que fosse, enfrentando a reprovação exagerada de Amos.

Continuou a andar até passar pelas vitrines de um grande magazine, o Sak's. Precisava de inúmeras coisas para a viagem e passou a tarde fazendo compras. Quando saiu, estava anoitecendo e uma garoa caía sobre a cidade. Os táxis passavam todos ocupados e resolveu ir para a Madison Avenue, tentar os ónibus.

Mas a situação lá estava pior ainda e as pessoas se acotovelavam no ponto de ónibus. Estava comprimida no meio da multidão e ignorou um puxão no braço, mas ficou irritada ao receber outro mais forte.

- Desculpe, mas não vai adiantar nada empurrar!

- Pensei que as limusines fossem mais do seu estilo, Lily Evans.

- Talvez sejam, mas não tenho nenhuma à disposição, James… olá, como vai?

- Um pouco melhor que você. Pelo menos encontrei um táxi. Pelo visto, passou uma tarde bem agradável. – Ele se referia aos pacotes que Lily carregava.

- Precisei comprar algumas coisas para uma viagem que farei a trabalho. E você, o que faz num dia tão maravilhoso, em Nova York? Atrás de obras-primas para algum cliente?

- Só dando uma olhada. Fui visitar uma nova galeria que me recomendaram.

Houve um silêncio embaraçoso em que os dois ficaram se olhando, até Lily dizer:

- Bem, foi um prazer revê-lo. Aí vem outro ónibus, se for o meu, terei que correr para pegar um lugar.

Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e forçou a vista em vão.

- Desista, Lily, este está cheio também. Por que não espera a chuva ou o movimento passar?

Sem vacilar, James pegou os pacotes e a tirou do meio da multidão. Lily pensou em recuar mas as palavras morreram na garganta.

- Estou hospedado ali no Helmsley e estava entrando quando a vi, o que não dói muito difícil com o casaco vermelho que está usando. Fui convidado para assistir uma palestra no Met, mas prefiro pagar-lhe um drinque.

Lily sentiu um alívio em se livrar dos pacotes e correram para o toldo do hotel porque a chuva estava ficando mais forte. Entraram num bar pequeno e aconchegante. James pediu uísque e ela preferiu gim.

- À chuva e ao tráfego intenso de Manhattan. – James ergueu o copo num brinde. – Por colocarem você no meu caminho.

Os olhos castanho-esverdeados e sorridentes, assim como o sorriso malicioso, tiveram um impacto sobre Lily que estremeceu, colocando a culpa no frio.

- Bem, ao abrigo – ela respondeu ao brinde e ouviu-se o tilintar dos copos.

Lily colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha, imaginando os efeitos do vento e da chuva em sua aparência.

- Você está óptima – James observou, com uma perspicácia desconcertante. – Na verdade, uma aparência selvagem combina mais com sua personalidade.

Estendeu o braço e parecia fascinado enquanto afastava o cabelo do rosto e do pescoço dela. Lily sofreu em silêncio, sentindo arrepios por aquele toque imperceptível.

- Então, não trabalhou à tarde?

- Não, resolvi tirar uma folga por conta própria. E, se não se importa, prefiro não falar sobre trabalho.

- Por que eu me importaria? Podemos falar de tantos outros assuntos. Uma conversa íntima num bar aconchegante, com uma mulher linda é um dos maiores prazeres da vida.

- É mesmo? Nunca pensei nisso.

- Pois deveria… porque parece estar feliz e relaxada neste momento.

Lily ficou chocada, percebendo que estava realmente feliz e relaxada, mas não sabia se devia.

- Bem, você me salvou do destino pavoroso de pegar um ónibus lotado.

- É claro… mas não é gostoso estarmos juntos aqui?

James estava com o braço no encosto do banco dela e Lily teve vontade de se abraçar àquele peito forte. Desviou o olhar e disse num tom casual, nada convincente:

- Gosto de lugares calmos e… aconchegantes, como este.

O olhar de James era tão intenso que o resto do mundo parecia não existir. Nem Amos demonstrava sentir tanta atracção. Não podia negar que era lisonjeiro, mas era também muito perturbador.

Lily girava os cubos de gelo no copo e, sem erguer o olhar, perguntou:

- Quando volta para Londres?

- Devo ir a qualquer momento… depende de muitas coisas.

James espalhou patê sobre duas torradas. Lily aceitou uma e logo se arrependeu. A garganta estava comprimida pela tensão e teve dificuldade em engolir, sentindo um inexplicável embaraço.

- Vamos jantar depois – era uma afirmação e não um convite. – Deve conhecer bem a cidade.

- Sim, nasci aqui.

- Óptimo. Poderá sugerir um bom restaurante. Deve conhecer muitos lugares.

Lily tentou imaginar o que agradaria a um homem como James; era difícil adivinhar e fez algumas sugestões.

- Meus clientes estão sempre me levando a lugares como esses. Esperava que você conhecesse um lugar especial, longe das badalações.

- O que você prefere? Comida chinesa, italiana, grega?

James ficou pensando, antes de decidir:

- Japonesa. Gosto muito de peixe cru… não me diga que não gosta?

- Para falar a verdade, adoro.

- Dizem que é afrodisíaco… sabia?

- Não, não sabia. – Lily ficou corada, imaginando que um homem como ele não precisaria de nada do género. – Conheço o melhor restaurante japonês da cidade.

- Espero que seja um lugar pequeno e desconhecido dos turistas.

- Fica perto da Universidade de Columbia. Costumava ir lá nos tempos de estudante. É claro que só tínhamos dinheiro para sopa e talharim. – Ela deu risada.

- Óptimo. Vejo que está mais à vontade. Está rindo e perdeu o constrangimento.

Uma mistura de desespero e ansiedade tomou conta de Lily, em antecipação à noite que tinham pela frente. A razão lhe dizia que podia voltar atrás, inventar uma desculpa qualquer, mas alguma coisa a impedia de fazer isso. Em todo o caso, aceitando ou não, aquela noite não mudaria nada em suas vidas.

Voltando à realidade, percebeu que James falava alguma coisa.

- Como?

- Perguntei se costuma ir a leilões representando o Cavendish.

- Não. Até agora é Dumbledore quem cuida disso. Não tenho muita experiência, porém vou a leilões sempre que posso. É um sonho meu, talvez idiota, fazer uma compra fantástica para o museu, um dia.

- E aquele seu amigo, o Sr. Diggory, estava lhe ensinando algumas tácticas naquela noite, na Galeria Fairchild.

- Fomos lá naquela noite porque Amos estava interessado no Renoir. Ele tem me ensinado muito.

- Incluindo os perigos da confiança excessiva e de suposições precipitadas.

- Se está se referindo à compra do Renoir, não foi bem isso que aconteceu. Amos jogou certo. Afinal, você parecia ter um fundo ilimitado.

- Vou lhe contar um segredo. Aquela foi a minha primeira e última oferta. Se Amos tivesse feito uma contraproposta qualquer, teria levado o Renoir.

Lily não conseguiu esconder o espanto.

- Foi tudo um blefe, então?

- Foi. E se quiser realizar seu sonho, Lily, terá que aprender a fazer isso também. Quando casar com o Sr. Diggory, pretende dedicar seus talentos exclusivos para a colecção particular dele?

- Bem, eu poderia, é claro. É uma colecção considerável.

- Não duvido. Mas se o meu julgamento sobre o Sr. Diggory estiver correcto, ele não a deixaria tomar as decisões mais importantes. Seja como for, acho que você não nasceu para viver numa gaiola, mesmo sendo de ouro. Você adora o contacto com as pessoas e está sempre tentando relacionar a arte com a sociedade. Essa tendência é clara no modo como escreve e nas mudanças que propôs no Cavendish.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza?

- Você faz questão de parecer misteriosa, assim, fiz uma pequena investigação por conta própria. Fui até a biblioteca pública e dei uma olhada na ficha de Lily Evans. Para uma mulher jovem, tem um currículo respeitável.

Lily quase engasgou com a bebida.

- Por que fez isso?

- Digamos que eu não tinha nada melhor para fazer. Li a monografia que escreveu sobre os vasos. Achei muito interessante e diferente…Porque ficou vermelha?

- Ah, foi um trabalho insignificante.

- Não deve ser tão modesta. Foi um trabalho muito original e li com imenso prazer.

Sem saber porquê, Lily achava difícil aceitar com naturalidade um elogio vindo dele.

- Para um ex-professor de Oxford como você, minhas ideias devem parecer meio ridículas. Sabe, na noite do leilão, não estava torcendo para Amos e muito menos para você.

- Que confissão mais interessante! E quem teve a honra de receber sua simpatia?

- Marcus Johns. Conhece?

- Sim… mas ele não tinha muita chance.

- O que foi uma pena. O Renoir deveria ter ficado com uma galeria pública, como a de Marcus em Washington. Mesmo longe, o quadro era… excitante. Imagine de perto! Mas quem sabe quando terei chance de ver de novo aquela obra-prima?

- Se tivesse ficado com Amos, a pintura pertenceria a você mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- Isso nunca me passou pela cabeça.

- Talvez eu possa realizar o seu desejo…

- Como assim?

- O que acha de ter a _La Baigeneuse_ por uma noite?

- Quer dizer que o quadro ainda está no país?

- Está aqui, no cofre do hotel. Posso pedir que levem para a minha suite. Para uma mostra particular.

O coração de Lily palpitava de emoção e os olhos soltavam faíscas. James sorriu, dizendo:

- Não acha tentador ficar frente a frente com aquele Renoir, pelo tempo que quiser?

Lily seria capaz de dar a vida pela chance de examinar a _La Baigeneuse_ de perto. Mas James… era uma combinação irresistível de qualidades tentadoras. A inteligência e o charme. A cortesia dos gestos. E a conversa dele nunca era cansativa.

- É tentador, não nego.

- Muito bem, vamos. Que motivos poderia ter para recusar uma oportunidade como esta?

- Nenhuma…

Foram até a recepção, onde James falou com o gerente em particular.

- Tudo certo. Vão mandar a segurança para o cofre e o quadro estará em minha suite em alguns minutos. Está encaixotado, portanto não saberão o que estão carregando, a não ser que é muito valioso.

- Não pensei na segurança. Olhe, não quero que coloque o quadro em risco por minha causa.

- Não se preocupe, a segurança do hotel tomará todas as providências.

Quando chegaram na suite, James pediu vinho e ficaram conversando sobre coisas banais até que dois guardas vieram entregar a pequena armação achatada de madeira.

Lily estava fascinada com a ideia de estar frente a frente com aquela pintura maravilhosa. Uma obra-prima criada por Renoir, que teria a oportunidade de ver sem as restrições do ambiente frio de uma galeria e gente ao redor.

James colocou a caixa numa poltrona e a abriu com todo o cuidado.

- Está bem fechada porque não pensei que fosse abri-la…

- Desculpe, não queria dar tanto trabalho.

- Não faz mal. Valerá a pena só para ver sua alegria. Está pronta?

- Pronta.

James retirou a protecção de espuma que envolvia o quadro e olhou para Lily, não para a pintura. Ela ficou sem respiração e não disse nada até James comentar:

- Faz a gente esquecer do dia cinzento lá fora, não acha?

- Oh, sim. É verão… alto verão de novo! Poderia… poderia me dizer para onde vai?

- Não, desculpe…

- Não precisa pedir desculpas. Eu não deveria ter perguntado.

James a segurou pela mão e sentaram no sofá, de onde admiraram juntos _La Baigeneuse_. Fora do ambiente especulativo do leilão, a pintura readquiriu a dignidade. Os olhos de James se moviam da banhista francesa no quadro para a mulher ao seu lado.

Lily ficou perturbada quando sentiu o braço dele em seus ombros.

- Acho melhor irmos andando. Senão perderemos o jantar.

- Porque diz coisas que não sente?

- Não faço isso.

- Faz isso o tempo todo. Você se preocupa demais com o que os outros pensarão e acaba fazendo o que não quer.

- Supondo que esteja certo, o que acha que quero agora?

- Quer ficar aqui, tomando o vinho e admirando a pintura. E ser feliz como não é há muito tempo.

- E é certo você dizer o que quero ou não fazer?

- Estou apenas falando dos desejos que não tem coragem de assumir.

- Será que sou tão transparente assim?

- Pelo contrário, você é um mistério para mim. Não sei porquê, mas tenho a impressão de que está carente de afecto. Que bobagem, não? Uma mulher como você deve viver cercada de atenções.

Lily pensou nos presentes e jantares com Amos, nas horas que passaram juntos e chegou à conclusão de que nunca se sentiu tão feliz quanto naquele momento. Mas jamais admitiria isso.

- Sim, é bobagem… Sabe, ouvi dizer que você é um perigo para as mulheres.

- Apesar de tudo você gosta de mim, não é?

- Não, não é isso… Não sei se gosto de você.

Era verdade e Lily ficou surpresa com a facilidade que teve em confessar em voz alta.

- Talvez isso não importe… Talvez gostar não tenha nada a ver com isto…

A mão de James pressionou as costas dela, trazendo-a para mais perto. Lily não resistiu e recostou a cabeça no ombro dele. Não devia estar ali com aquele homem, que sabia tão bem como dar prazer a uma mulher.

Poderia se arrepender mais tarde, mas a única coisa que queria agora era continuar nos braços dele. James a salvou de uma noite solitária, remoendo o ressentimento pela atitude autoritária de Amos, que a tratou como se fosse criança, incapaz de tomar suas próprias decisões. E, pior ainda, como se fosse propriedade dele.

A atitude de James era diferente. Ele a respeitava como profissional e como mulher. Só o facto de ter lido o seu trabalho a desarmava. Amos sentia orgulho pela carreira dela, mas nunca se interessou em conhecer suas ideias.

Era comovente saber que um homem com fama de oportunista e conquistador, passara algumas horas numa biblioteca, lendo o trabalho dela. Era um gesto de rara intimidade.

James a confundia. Por que não podia ser como ela imaginava? Não o compreendia, assim como jamais entenderia que forças a atraíam para os braços dele. Estava tão feliz…

Conversaram muito sobre Renoir e Van Gogh. James dizia coisas engraçadas, fazendo-a rir. Até que seus olhares se cruzaram… os sorrisos morreram nos lábios… e Lily não conseguia resistir à ansiedade que dominava seu corpo.

Viu, fascinada, James tirar o copo de sua mão e se inclinar para beijá-la. Foi um beijo lento, em que ele parecia querer descobrir segredos ocultos. A boca, as mãos, tudo nele parecia existir para dar prazer a uma mulher. Não se importava com o que acontecesse. Fechou os olhos e ofereceu os lábios numa súplica muda.

Uma mão a segurava a outra estava ocupada numa exploração sensual das faces dela… do queixo… do pescoço. Lily queria retribuir o prazer e, hesitante no início, infiltrou a mão dentro da camisa dele, acariciando os músculos do peito. Um murmúrio ofegante escapou dos lábios dele, confirmando o poder de Lily.

Mas James pareceu não gostar desse domínio e se afastou lentamente, fazendo-a girar e ficar com as costas apoiadas no peito dele. Estavam diante do Renoir.

- James…

- Psiu! Olhe para a _La Baigeneuse_… não é linda?

- Sim… linda. Mas…

- Você também é linda, Lily. Acho que nunca me cansaria de olhar você.

Ele olhava alternadamente para Lily e para a banhista, descrevendo-as com palavras poéticas e sensuais. Lily sabia que ele a via como a moça da pintura… nua. Subitamente, quis ser uma mulher por inteiro, expondo a pele nua ao calor do olhar de James.

O desejo mudo de Lily foi ouvido. James começou a reproduzir a imagem do quadro, desabotoando o vestido e o sutiã dela com habilidade mágica. Os cabelos ruivos caíam em ondas sobre os ombros nus.

- Está como ela… a ponto de cair nos braços de um homem. – James sussurrou ao ouvido dela.

A fascinação de James parecia infinita enquanto a tocava, quase com reverência, e um murmúrio de prazer escapou dos lábios dele quando acariciou os seios rígidos de excitação. Lily teria desfrutado ao máximo daquelas carícias se não ouvisse vozes no corredor.

James sentiu a tensão da mulher em seus braços e tentou fazer com que ela se rendesse ao seu poder com um beijo passional, não conseguiu. Murmurou baixinho que ninguém invadiria a privacidade deles, mas não havia meio de fazer Lily relaxar.

Ele se irritou e explicou, num tom paciente, que eram apenas os guardas para proteger o Renoir. A presença de estranhos do lado de fora da porta, enquanto eles se entregavam a uma intimidade cada vez maior, não o incomodava.

Mas Lily pensava diferente. O encanto do momento se quebrou definitivamente para ela. A paixão exigia um clima e tinha regras próprias e imutáveis.

Ainda trémula, Lily foi para o banheiro se vestir e recusou as ofertas insistentes de James para acompanhá-la até em casa. Saiu sozinha e correu para onde deveria estas há muito tempo… longe de James.

Oh, Deus, o que tinha feito! Tinha razão em estar furiosa com Amos, mas não era justo buscar conforto – ou seria vingança? – nos braços de outro homem. Queria desesperadamente se convencer de que foi apenas um momento de fraqueza, quando se entregou a um prazer sensual que, como mulher, tinha o direito de conhecer. Ora, não tinha que dar satisfações de seus actos a ninguém!

O incidente deixou um gosto amargo em sua boca. Ela, Lily Evans, se deixou seduzir por um homem em que não confiava e que mal conhecia enquanto dois guardas protegiam a suite…

Olhando para os pacotes que carregava, lembrou que estava de partida para o deserto. Que maravilha! Ficaria longe de um homem que não queria tentar entendê-la e de outro, ávido demais para isso!

Continua….

N.a.: espero que tenham gostado, porque eu adorei. Conseguir vir à net antes de mudar de casa. Este capítulo é bem maior para compensar. Espero que gostem e mandem reviews. Não vou abandonar a história de certeza mas vou levar algum tempo para voltar aqui, espero que não muito, no máximo duas semanas, por isso não me abandonem… deixe-mos de devaneios e passemos aos agradecimentos… beijos

Thaty - Obrigado por seguir lendo e gostando e acima de tudo comentar, isso me faz continuar... beijos

Yuufu - Eu também queria um James assim pra mim, e você já ama ele ainda sem saber o que ele vai fazer nos próximos capitulos, mas fique pra ler...e também concordo com voce a Lily não sabe aproveitar o que lhe aparece na frente, mas voce também tem que ver que ela não o conhece e que existem muitas coisas envolvidas no caso e além disso ela namora o Amos, coitado rsrsrsrs... Ainda bem que você vai continuar lendo mesmo que o Remus e o Sirius apareçam pouco, mas eles tinham que aparecer nem que foce so uma vez, afinal de contas eles são melhores amigos... espero que siga comentando... do Peter não vou dizer nada rsrsrs voce terá que ler ( eu não costumo se tão mazinha ) beijos


	6. Capítulo 5

N.a.- A classificação foi alterada da fic agora vai ficar T, não se haja muito sexo e tal mas é melhor. Obrigado Tainá

Cap. 5 – A partida

Quando Lily chegou em casa, estava exausta, com os nervos abalados e a cabeça latejando por causa do vinho que tomou de estômago vazio. Deitou no sofá com vontade de morrer. Já não estava tão certa sobre a decisão de ir para o Sinai.

A razão dizia que não precisava ir. Era só deixar o orgulho de lado e ligar para Amos, explicando que nunca teve a intenção de ir até o mosteiro e que falou sem pensar, por estar com raiva.

Era sem dúvida a atitude mais sensata. Amos não era de guardar rancor e tudo voltaria ao normal com um simples telefonema. Seu relacionamento com os Diggory estava atravessando um ponto crítico. A decisão que tomasse naquele instante definiria seu futuro.

Por outro lado, estava sufocada e precisava encontrar um refúgio para pensar. Precisava ficar sozinha por alguns dias, longe do contacto com qualquer homem. Por mais irónico que pudesse parecer, o único lugar em que estaria livre de Amos e de James era no meio do deserto.

Talvez estivesse ficando louca, afinal. Os planos que fez para sua vida foram sabotados pela impetuosidade de um estranho. Amos estava certo. James a afectou… de um modo que ninguém imaginava.

Estava na cama, lendo para afugentar as aflições, quando o telefone tocou. Era Amos, que parecia muito magoado.

- Não é de seu feitio agir assim, Lily.

- Sei disso…

- Saiu do restaurante tão abruptamente… estava tão zangada. Nunca vi você daquele jeito.

- Amos, não estou zangada com você. Desculpe pelo que aconteceu hoje.

- Lily, não aguento mais viver assim. Eu aqui e você ai… Não está certo, droga! Você deveria estar aqui do meu lado.

Ela fechou os olhos, com um nó na garganta e pediu desculpas de novo por ter perdido o controle.

- Esqueça o que aconteceu no almoço, Lily. Esqueça a cruz, isso não importa mais. Deixe que eu vá aí ou, se preferir, mando um carro buscá-la. Não pense, apenas faça isso. E depois case-se comigo!

Lily estava chorando. Aquela seria a solução mais simples.

- Amos… eu… eu não estou em condições de dizer o que quer ouvir. Quando eu voltar, definiremos nossa situação.

Não era justo deixar Amos na expectativa, mas Lily estava muito confusa para tomar qualquer decisão.

----------------------------------------- ------------------------------- --------------------------------

Era estranho como uma vez tomada uma decisão, as coisas ganhavam vida própria e ficava impossível voltar atrás. Dumbledore não ficou contente com a notícia. Era preciso tomar cuidado com pessoas pacientes como ele, quando ficavam irritadas.

- Lily, como já disse, não pretendo interferir nesse caso. Só espero não estar dando corda demais para se enforcar. Não esperava que tomasse uma decisão tão drástica, mas se é o que decidiu…

Os preparativos da viagem foram apressados. O passaporte estava em ordem e tinha algum dinheiro guardado no banco para emergências. O museu poderia reembolsá-la mais tarde. De qualquer modo, esperava não gastar muito e não era tão ingénua a ponto de ser explorada por motoristas de táxi, como a maioria dos turistas.

Na hora de fazer a mala, escolheu as roupas com cuidado para não correr o risco de entrar em choque com os costumes do povo da Jordânia, onde as mulheres eram obrigadas a seguir um padrão rigoroso de sobriedade.

A última coisa que fez antes de tomar o avião, foi escrever uma carta.

" _Querido Amos,_

_Sei que está tão ansioso quanto eu para resolver este caso, por isso, estou partindo hoje de Nova York. Por ser uma decisão de última hora, só consegui lugar num voo para Amã, de onde farei conexão para Aqaba. Chegando lá, creio que não terei problemas para conseguir transporte até o mosteiro._

_Provavelmente, não terei tempo de lhe escrever de lá, por isso, por favor, não se preocupe se não receber notícias. Prometo mandar um telegrama informando a data de minha volta._

_Estão fazendo a chamada para o meu voo agora. Desculpe se o magoei e espero que compreenda que estou muito confusa. Conversamos quando voltar._

_Com todo o meu amos,_

_Lily"_

O voo até Amã foi muito agradável na companhia de engenheiros americanos que iam trabalhar na construção de uma ponte. Mas a viagem até Aqaba foi muito desconfortável; sendo a única mulher a bordo e ficou encolhida na poltrona, rezando para chegarem logo.

Chegando em Aqaba, passou pelo primeiro teste de fogo. No melhor hotel da cidade, aliás o único em que poderia ficar, foi informada de que os quartos estavam todos ocupados. Não se desesperou e insistiu até dar uma gorjeta ao recepcionista. Como por milagre, apareceu um cancelamento de reserva.

O quarto era espaçoso, mobilado com simplicidade, e muito agradável. Tinha banheiro privativo e um terraço com vista para a parte velha da cidade e a faixa estreita de areia branca do golfo de Aqaba.

A primeira coisa que fez foi tomar um banho para se refrescar e colocou uma túnica comprida, de mangas largas, que lembrava muito o Oriente. Uma brisa marítima vinha do terraço, junto com o som do movimento intenso da rua.

Todos os homens usavam turbantes na cabeça e era difícil ver mulheres andando na rua. As poucas que se viam andavam a passos rápidos, encolhidas pelos cantos e usavam túnicas pretas e véu no rosto.

O vento brincava com os cabelos dela, enquanto a tensão deixava seu corpo. Começou a anoitecer e o mar era um lençol azulado, onde as luzes de pequenos barcos piscavam como vagalumes.

Lily readquiriu a confiança e começou a acreditar que encontraria uma solução para os problemas. Era impossível estar se apaixonando por James, sendo que sempre amou Amos. Olhando para o horizonte, viu que a claridade vermelhada do pôr-do-sol desaparecia, dando lugar à escuridão da noite e sentiu como se também estivesse perdendo alguma coisa.

Inesperadamente, sentiu uma vontade enorme de estar com Amos. Era um desejo tão forte que chegava a oprimir seu peito. Ficou um pouco assustada porque não costumava ficar tão sensível à ausência dele.

A proposta de casamento não saía da sua cabeça, mas não conseguia tomar uma decisão. Uma estranha sensação de estar deslocada a dominava. Naquela terra, parecia que seu passado, presente e futuro ficaram para trás.

Os dias na Jordânia eram muito quentes, mas a temperatura caía bruscamente à noite e Lily achou melhor entrar. Olhou para o telefone. Podia imaginar Amos em seu apartamento de cobertura, ocupado com documentos do banco, como todas as noites. Tudo que precisava era pegar o telefone para ouvir a voz dele.

Sabia que Amos gostaria, assim como sabia que bastava dizer: " Venha me buscar", para estarem juntos de novo. Ele não faria perguntas nem censuras e viria buscá-la como se estivesse a apenas alguns quarteirões de distância. Esqueceriam desse incidente e a vida continuaria.

Um sorriso se esboçou nos lábios dela. Talvez pudessem parar na Itália no caminho de volta e passar uns dias numa vila às margens do canal de Veneza. Então seria natural que dividissem a mesma cama, dando vazão à paixão que precisava ser saciada.

Sem vacilar, Lily ligou para o apartamento de Amos.

- Lily? Oh, meu Deus! Vejo pela péssima ligação que foi mesmo!

Lily tampou um dos ouvidos e o chiado da ligação a obrigava a gritar para que Alexa ouvisse.

- O quê? Amos? Não, ele não está aqui. Passei apenas para pegar uns documentos que ele deixou com Peters.

- Pensei…

- Pensou o quê, minha querida? É manhã aqui.

Lily tinha esquecido completamente a diferença de fuso horário e o sonho romântico de Veneza foi morrendo aos poucos. Perguntou sobre a carta.

- Não, não sei de carta nenhuma e acho que Amos também não. Pelo menos ele não sabia de muita coisa sobre você, antes de partir.

- Partir para onde?

- Não se lembra? Você e Amos foram convidados para passar o fim-de-semana na ilha do nosso amigo Bem Ogilvies. Não sei em que dia está, mas é Sábado aqui.

- Esqueci completamente desse convite, Alexa. Mas tenho coisas mais importantes a fazer do que passar o fim-de-semana numa ilha particular.

- Duvido que Amos concorde.

O chiado continuava a atrapalhar a ligação e Lily encerrou a conversa com um recado para Amos.

- Diga que cheguei bem e que não precisa se preocupar. E diga também que eu o amo…

A resposta de Alexa foi incompreensível.

--------------------------------------- -------------------------------- ---------------------------------

Lily madrugou no dia seguinte e, quando desceu, a maioria dos hóspedes ainda estava dormindo. O hall estava impregnado do cheiro forte de café árabe e pratos típicos da refeição matinal da região estavam servidos numa longa mesa.

O sol já brilhava com toda a intensidade e um vento quente soprava do deserto. Lily já podia sentir o gosto de poeira na garganta e se concentrou nas anotações que fazia na agenda para organizar a partida imediata de Aqaba.

Depois do café, passou por uma agência de viagem para pedir informações. O agente foi muito solícito e informou que tinha um ônibus de turismo que passaria perto do Mosteiro de Santa Catarina.

- Obrigado, mas estou aqui a trabalho. Tudo que quero é alugar um carro e arrumar um guia.

- Por que uma moça tão bonita quer ir sozinha para o Sinai? Podemos lhe oferecer passeios agradáveis, com acompanhantes, acomodações e refeição incluída.

Sim, Lily sabia que as excursões eram maravilhosas, mas não era turista. O homem a observava com ar suspeito e prometeu fazer o possível.

Enquanto isso Lily precisava pedir uma licença. O visto e o passaporte permitiam trânsito livre na Jordânia, entretanto precisaria de uma permissão especial das Nações Unidas para passar pelo deserto.

Com um mapa gentilmente fornecido pelo agente, Lily saiu pelas ruas barulhentas e sujas da parte velha. Casas brancas se amontoavam em passagens estreitas e lamacentas. Passou por barracas de frutas e carroças de doces e bolos. Até que um soldado agressivo, com uma metralhadora no ombro, pediu o passaporte dela. Lily manteve a calma, mas foi um incidente desagradável.

Ela pediu informações sobre guias e tudo que conseguiu foram respostas vagas e olhares desconfiados. O calo estava insuportável ao meio-dia e o lanche que comprou de um vendedor ambulante não estava fazendo bem. Estava tonta e a derrota parecia inevitável.

No escritório das Nações Unidas, levou mais tempo do que esperava para explicar seus motivos de querer ir até o Sinai. Quando finalmente conseguiu a permissão, voltou para a agência de viagens e recebeu a resposta desanimadora de que talvez na semana que vem tivessem alguma coisa.

Estava anoitecendo quando voltou para o hotel e estava exausta, infeliz, com a cabeça a ponto de explodir. Parou na portaria para pegar a chave do quarto e aproveitou para contar ao recepcionista sobre os problemas que estava tendo para conseguir condução até o mosteiro. O rapaz também a olhou espantado, mas prometeu fazer o possível para ajudá-la.

Antes de mais nada, precisava de uma bebida gelada e de uma chance para analisar sua situação. O bar estava cheio, na maioria homens, que a olhavam com curiosidade e alguns até de modo hostil. Não estava vendo uma mesa vazia e ficou desconcertada, sentindo-se exposta.

- Com licença, senhorita… Se está sozinha, terei o prazer em dividir mesa – um homem ofereceu, entendendo o dilema de Lily.

Em outras circunstâncias, Lily teria recusado, é claro. Mas, naquele momento, sentar na companhia de um cavalheiro de aparência distinta parecia refúgio seguro e aceitou a oferta.

- É difícil para uma mulher andar sozinha por cidades árabes – o homem comentou, enquanto puxava a cadeira dela. – Há muito preconceito por aqui. Eu a vi de manhã no hall do hotel. Espero que não esteja achando que sou atrevido por ter feito o convite.

- Não, de jeito nenhum. E espero que não me ache ousada demais por aceitar, mas nunca fiquei tão constrangida em toda a minha vida.

- Sou Sirius Black.

- Muito prazer, sou Lily Evans.

Os dois trocaram apertos de mão e o homem ergueu a mão para chamar o garçom. Enquanto esperavam a bebida, conversaram sobre coisas triviais.

- Você é americana, não?

- Sim, sou de Nova York e pretendo ficar apenas alguns dias por aqui.

O homem era novo, talvez inglês, a julgar pelo sotaque. Era alto, magro e a impressão que Lily teve era a de que devia estar longe de casa há muito tempo. Os cabelos eram negros e a pele bem bronzeada do sol árabe.

Era difícil adivinhar a idade dele porque o sol escaldante da região maltratava muito a pele, criando rugas prematuras, mas o olhar era muito observador e ele parecia encantado por ter companhia que falava a sua língua.

- Deve estar aqui a trabalho, não, Srta. Evans? Recebemos poucos turistas desacompanhadas nesta região. Seria preciso muita coragem para se aventurar sozinha por estas terras.

- Trabalho num museu em Nova York e precisei vir aqui para resolver um negócio.

- Fico surpreso que os negócios que a trazem aqui estejam relacionados com arte. Se ainda fosse para Amã, eu entenderia, mas Aqaba…

- Estou aqui de passagem. Na verdade, estou indo para o Sinai. Isto é, se tiver sorte, chegarei lá.

- Para o Sinai? É um lugar muito árido e perigoso para uma moça querer ir sozinha. Posso saber o que exactamente pretende fazer lá?

- Pretendo visitar o Mosteiro de Santa Catarina.

- Oh, sim. É um lugar muito conhecido no Oriente Médio.

- Deve saber, então, que dizem ter uma fascinante colecção de arte.

- Sim, já ouvi histórias a esse respeito.

Enquanto tomava a bebida gelada, Lily se abanava com o cardápio. Aceitara o convite do Sr. Black com um receio, e agora estava gostando da companhia. Notou a pilha de jornais na cadeira ao lado e imaginou que era um desses exilados solitários fugindo do passado, mas sempre atrás de notícias da pátria.

- Não sabia que os monges estavam permitindo que estrangeiros vejam a colecção.

- Não é esse o caso. Isto é, ninguém está me esperando, mas acho que…

O Sr. Black abanou a cabeça.

- Não quero desanimá-la, Srta. Evans, porém, creio que não será bem recebida quando chegar lá. Os monges não gostam de ser perturbados e desde que os turistas começaram a invadir a região a situação piorou. Não pense que quero interferir em seu trabalho, mas uma viagem até ao mosteiro não é recomendável, na melhor das circunstâncias, para uma moça sozinha.

- Obrigada por se preocupar, Sr. Black, mas tenho certeza de que quando explicar os motivos que me trazem aqui, os monges me deixarão ver a colecção. E, mesmo que não queiram me dar hospedagem, não estarei abandonada no deserto, já que a região está cheia de turistas.

- O mais seguro, sem dúvida, seria a senhorita se juntar a uma excursão.

- Não posso ficar presa a uma excursão. O meu tempo é extremamente limitado… preciso voltar o quanto antes para casa.

- Há muito deserto entre Aqaba e o Mosteiro de Santa Catarina. Como pretende chegar lá?

- Passei o dia procurando guias experientes e muitas pessoas se prontificaram a ajudar.

- Experientes! Essa é a palavra-chave. Não deve confiar em novatos, Srta. Evans. O seu guia terá que falar árabe, inglês e hebraico também. E precisará arrumar um carro, providenciar o tipo ideal de comida e, é claro, muita água.

Sirius ficou pensativo, balançando a cadeira e olhando para o golfo.

- El Tih… o deserto dos nómades. É um lugar mágico que vai enfeitiçá-la de um jeito que nunca imaginou ser possível.

Lily ficou observando o perfil dele sem dizer nada, apenas absorvendo o significado daquelas palavras. Sirius parou de balançar a cadeira e disse, num tom categórico.

- Srta. Evans, quero que me deixe cuidar dos preparativos dessa viagem. Conheço alguns bebuínos que vêm para a cidade ganhar um dinheiro extra para sustentar suas famílias.

- Bem, não acho justo pedir que…

- Não está pedindo nada. Eu estou oferecendo.

- Nesse caso, ficarei lhe devendo esse favor. Obrigada, Sr. Black.

Marcaram um encontro para a manhã seguinte no hall do hotel. Lily subiu para o quarto imaginando que Sirius Black era muito gentil, mas alguma coisa lhe dizia que nunca mais o veria.

----------------------------------- ------------------------------------ ---------------------------------

Às vezes, o impossível acontece. E Lily foi tomada de surpresa, quando um homem baixo e moreno, com olhos muito bonitos, se aproximou, enquanto tomava café.

- Meu nome é Yaser Rahman.

- Sim?

- Meu primo é Abdalmunem. Ele trabalha na portaria do hotel.

- Oh, Abdal! Sim, é claro!

Lily indicou a cadeira para que o rapaz sentasse, mas ele continuou em pé.

- Meu irmão Hussein e eu trabalhamos em Aqaba e vamos para casa levar suprimentos. Nossa família mora num lugar, que vocês chamam de oásis, perto do Mosteiro de Santa Catarina. Estamos planejando partir daqui a alguns dias e, se estiver interessada, podemos levar a senhorita.

O rapaz falava com o olhar baixo, como se estivesse embaraçado em falar com uma mulher ocidental. Lily, por sua vez, ficou tão feliz com a notícia que teve que se controlar para não pular da cadeira e dar um abraço nele. Passaram a discutir os detalhes.

- Quando pretendem partir? Não podemos ir hoje… agora, de manhã?

Yaser hesitou e ela aumentou a oferta generosa que já tinha feito. A quantia era irrecusável e fecharam negócio.

Foi apenas quando estavam pagando a conta do hotel que Lily lembrou de Sirius Black.

- Há um senhor, acho que inglês, que às vezes vem ao hotel. Ele esteve aqui esta manhã?

O funcionário disse que não e ela deixou um bilhete.

" _Caro Sr. Black,_

_Tive a sorte de encontrar dois rapazes que se ofereceram para me levar até o Sinai e, dada a dificuldade de encontrar guias, decidi aceitar. Espero não ter lhe dado muito trabalho. Foi um grande prazer conhecê-lo. Obrigada por tudo._

_Lily Evans"_

Deixou o bilhete na portaria e antes de sair deu uma última olhada para trás. Sirius Black já estava duas horas atrasado para o encontro. A intuição de que nunca mais o veria estava certa.

Continua…

N.a.- Desculpem a demora mas eu era pra ter colocado semana passada este capítulo porque eu fui a casa mas eu esqueci ele no meu pc então mil perdões. Alem disso fui parar no hospital e me atrasou um pouco.

O próximo ainda não sei quando vai dar pra postar mas espero que seja rápido pra receber as vossas reviews lindas. Eu tou tentando chatear os meus pais pra ter net sem fio pode ser que eles sedam torçam por mim rsrsrs

LMP3 - Ainda bem que você está gostando espero que continue lendo… e sim percebi o que você queria dizer ainda bem que não parece ridículo obrigado. Beijos

Thaty – Claro que a Lily as pede então se se enfia no quarto do James é claro que tinha que acontecer alguma coisa. Foi difícil a Lily não trair mas se os seguranças não estivessem do outro lado da porta a Lily talvez trai-se o Amos. O que nos faríamos com um James desse ninguém sabe rsrsrs. Beijos

Mel.Bel.Louca – Obrigado pela review, claro que eu vou continuar aqui, agora posso é levar um pouquinho mais a actualizar mas ele virá. Eu mandei um mail pra você me explicar como se fazia a liberação mas não recebi nada, se você ler isto depois me diz como faço sim? Beijos

Fezinha Evans – Esse James é um gato e super sedutor e é porque a melhor parte ainda está por vir ao menos pra mim estes capítulos ainda são só pra avivar a curiosidade rsrsrs… A parte do Sirius você já viu nesse capítulo agora do James vai ter que esperar pra ver rsrsr… beijos e continua lendo

Tainá Passos de Menezes – espero não ter matado você do coração. Sim a Lily está rodeada de víboras mas tudo há-de acabar bem espero rsrsrs…como você mandou rsrsrsrs eu já alterei a classificação da fic. As partes Nc acho que na minha fic não são assim muito quentes mas você que sabe claro e comenta sempre viu? Mudança de casa foi boa minha companheira de casa é que é uma porca e a outra escreve fics também então estamos pensando escrever uma fic em conjunto mas eu depois aviso… quando eu conseguir arranjar um tempinho ou Internet na outra casa eu te adiciono no MSN não se preocupe que eu não me esqueço. Beijos


	7. Capitulo 6

Capítulo 6 – O início da aventura

O Sinai é o grande e terrível deserto do Êxodo de Moisés. Na fronteira norte está o mar Mediterrâneo; a oeste, o golfo de Suez e o Egipto; a leste, o golfo de Aqaba.

O Mosteiro de Santa Catarina fica bem no topo da península. De Aqaba, na Jordânia, era apenas uma hora de viagem até Eilat, um porto de Israel. Dali, a estrada rumava para sul, margeando a costa. Lily e Yaser planejaram seguir até Nuweiba, onde passariam a noite, retomando a viagem no dia seguinte para o pico do monte Sinai.

Lily quase perdeu a coragem quando viu o caminhão que os levaria para tão longe da civilização. Era tão velho que estava todo comido pela ferrugem, mas o veículo estava servindo os irmãos Yaser e Hussein fielmente por vários anos.

Hussein era mais calado que Yaser. Lily não sabia que dizer se essa reserva era provocada por timidez, barreira da língua ou mesmo um costume da região. Em todo o caso, teve que suportar horas de silêncio, comprimida entre os dois.

A claridade do deserto feria os olhos de Lily e a areia irritava a garganta. Às vezes, da imensidão do nada, aparecia uma casa de pedra e crianças corriam atrás do caminhão, acenando. Eilat foi uma surpresa agradável. Era uma cidade muito festiva e várias famílias faziam piquenique na praia. Os três pararam numa barraca e compraram um lanche para o almoço.

Saíram de Israel e continuaram a descer pela estrada. Os irmãos se revezavam no volante e a paisagem luxuriante do Sinai começou a se abrir diante dos olhos de Lily. A próxima parada foi uma cidade do litoral árabe.

No final da tarde, o movimento na estrada ficou mais intenso e agrupamentos de casinhas brancas eram mais numerosos. Jovens pediam carona, confirmando a fama daquela região do Sinai como ponto de encontro de jovens de todas as partes do mundo. A pequena cidade de Nuweiba era um conhecido centro de atracção de viajantes que saíam pelo mundo com apenas uma mochila às costas.

Yaser e Hussein passariam a noite com parentes que moravam na cidade e abandonaram Lily à sorte, depois de combinarem o horário e o local de encontro para a cidade.

Lily teve problemas em achar acomodação. Os melhores hotéis estavam todos ocupados e teve que se contentar com uma vaga numa pensão modesta. Não era um lugar muito convidativo para ficar e foi dar uma volta pela praia.

Precisava esticar as pernas depois de tantas horas comprimida naquele camião. Tirou as sandálias, arregaçou as calças e andou pela água. Os grupos que frequentavam a praia eram de diferentes nacionalidades e Lily ficou surpresa ao ouvir o som familiar do inglês.

Viu um grupo de homens e mulheres de meia-idade, sentados em círculo sob palmeiras. Com certeza, eram americanos e uma mulher gorda chamou a atenção de Lily.

- Olá. Você é americana? – O tom da desconhecida era amigável.

- Sim, sou. Acho que não preciso perguntar se é também.

- Não, é uma coisa que não poderia esconder nem que quisesse. É bom encontrar um compatriota tão longe de casa.

- Principalmente para mim que estou viajando sozinha.

- Sozinha?

- Oh, está tudo bem. Há muita gente sozinha neste mundo.

- Acho que sim, mas uma excursão é muito mais agradável.

- Pode ser… De qualquer maneira, podemos encontrar pessoas simpáticas quando estamos sozinhas. Veja o nosso caso, por exemplo.

- Meu nome é Minerva McGonagall.

- Muito prazer. – Lily estendeu a mão e se apresentou.

- Ei, pessoal, vejam só quem acabo de conhecer! – Minerva chamou a atenção do grupo que conversava animadamente. – Esta é Lily Evans, de…

- Nova York.

- De Nova York, e está sozinha aqui! Este é o meu marido, Lyn.

Todos eram tão simpáticos e a cobriram de gentilezas. Um deles trouxe uma cadeira enquanto o outro providenciava uma bebida gelada.

- Vocês costumam viajar juntos? – Lily quis saber, tomando um gole do refrigerante.

- Já acampamos juntos muitas vezes. Esta é a viagem mais audaciosa que planejamos por mais de um ano. Somos membros da mesma igreja e sempre sonhamos em conhecer esta região. Visitamos Jerusalém e outros lugares históricos. A última etapa da excursão é o monte Sinai. Na semana que vem, estaremos em casa, com lembranças para durar a vida inteira.

- Onde moram, Minerva?

- Em Charlotte, Carolina do Norte.

- Deve estar sendo uma experiência maravilhosa. De que mais gostou até agora?

- De tudo! Gostamos de cada passo, não é verdade, Lyn?

O Sr. McGonagall estava distraído, observando um jogo de vôlei na praia e não ouviu. Uma senhora com um enorme chapéu estava olhando para o mar de binóculo e, subitamente, gritou:

- Estão chegando! Será que tiveram sorte?

Lily protegeu os olhos com a mão e olhou para a direcção indicada. Um barco a motor estava sendo puxado para a margem por dois beduínos e um casal jovem desceu. O rapaz segurava uma cesta no ombro.

- Remus parece carregado – Lyn McGonagall observou. – É um bom sinal.

- Eles estão com vocês? – Lily se referia aos dois jovens bronzeados, tão diferentes do resto do grupo.

- De certo modo, sim. São os organizadores da excursão, cuidam da parte prática.

- Parecem muito jovens para serem guias turísticos.

- São realmente jovens e americanos também. São uns amores, vai gostar deles.

Quando o casal se aproximou, Lily viu que o rapaz parecia mais um hippie do que um guia turístico. Os cabelos castanhos batiam-lhe pelos ombros e tinha uma tira vermelha amarrada na testa. Um colar de contas balançava no pescoço. Minerva adivinhou os pensamentos de Lily.

- Não se deixe levar pela aparência de Remus. Tem miolos debaixo daquela cabeleira.

- E tem umas mãos habilidosas também – Lyn acrescentou, lembrando como o rapaz consertara o ônibus num trecho da viagem. – Estaríamos fritos sem a ajuda dele!

- Senhoras e senhores, aqui está seu jantar! – Remus anunciou, colocando a cesta na mesa, e tirou uma lagosta enorme, recebendo aplausos do grupo.

- Que beleza! – Lyn espiava dentro da cesta. – Não são nada parecidas com as que temos em casa, não é?

- É uma espécie diferente – Remus explicou. – Não têm garras como as lagostas americanas, mas são deliciosas do mesmo jeito.

- Remus pegou todas com as mãos – a moça comentou, orgulhosa, e notou pela primeira vez a presença da estranha. – Oi!

Lily foi apresentada à companheira de Remus. Kim Wilde era uma moça alta, de cabelos loiros e pele bronzeada, muito à vontade num minúsculo biquíni vermelho.

- Olá. Vejo que fizeram uma boa pescaria. Não pensei que existissem lagostas em abundância por aqui. Até agora, só comi carneiro.

- Nesse caso, está convidada para comer connosco – o reverendo Moody sugeriu. – Vamos preparar o jantar aqui mesmo na praia e, graças à habilidade de Remus, tem lagosta para todos.

Lily hesitou em aceitar o convite, mas todos insistiram e não teve como recusar a amabilidade. Kim parecia contente por ter alguém de sua idade para conversar.

- Está aqui em férias?

- Não, vim a trabalho. Mas graças a todos vocês, estou começando a me divertir.

- Bem, veio ao lugar certo para se divertir. Qual é o seu trabalho?

- Sou assistente administrativa de um museu. – Isso soou estranho naquele cenário paradisíaco. – Estou curiosa para saber o que um jovem casal americano faz tão longe de casa, trabalhando como guias turísticos.

- Nosso negócio é muito modesto ainda. Aquilo é tudo o que temos. – Kim apontou para um ônibus estacionado na estrada, com malas amarradas no bagageiro e um letreiro com os dizeres "K&R – Excursões pelo Deserto".

- K&R – Lily leu em voz alta.

- Kim e Remus. Organizamos excursões com saída de Eilat para Nuweiba e para o Sinai. Às vezes, não entendo o que no prende aqui; parece que estamos enfeitiçados… pelo menos por enquanto.

Kim era o oposto de Lily, impetuosa e com grande espírito de aventura. Apesar de ser uns seis anos mais jovem, tinha muito mais experiência de vida do que Lily. Enfim, era o tipo certo para lidar com grupos variados de turistas.

- Remus e eu viemos para cá como turistas. Saímos pelo mundo com as mochilas nas costas, depois de terminar a faculdade.

- Que inveja! Gostaria de ter feito isso, mas não tinha dinheiro. Depois que me formei, comecei logo a trabalhar.

A verdade era que, embora as duas temporadas que passou no Egipto tivessem aumentado seu desejo de viajar, não teve coragem de embarcar na aventura de colocar o pé na estrada e ir para onde quisesse. Mas tinha uma admiração secreta por moças atravessavam a Europa pedindo carona, sem se preocupar com horários de trem ou reservas em hotel.

- Começamos pela Escandinávia – Kim continuou. – E, no final do Verão, decidimos ir para o sul. Pensamos na França, mas um caminhoneiro nos ofereceu carona até Istambul. Ele queria companhia e resolvemos aceitar porque não estava nada fácil conseguir carona.

- E como chegaram ao Sinai?

- O Sinai estava nos planos, mas Remus acredita em predestinação.

- Talvez fosse mesmo.

- Bem, não deu certo em Istambul. Todos pareciam suspeitar de nós e Remus logo arrumou lugar num navio de carga que ia de Izmir para Haifa. Não gosto nem de lembrar disso e basta que demos pulos de alegria quando desembarcamos em Israel.

Lily imaginava de onde tiravam o dinheiro para se sustentar. Talvez tivessem pais ricos. Estava curiosa para saber se Kim e Remus eram casados. Era tão difícil dizer hoje em dia! Mas o que importa isso?

- Imagino que tiveram uma recepção melhor lá.

- Sem dúvida. Encontramos muitos jovens como nós e ficamos à vontade. Conhecemos Tel Aviv e decidimos ficar mais tempo, até que uns amigos nos falaram sobre as praias do golfo e fomos para Eilat. Foi amor à primeira vista.

- Acho que entendo, passei por Eilat a caminho daqui.

- Para encurtar a história, ficamos sem dinheiro. Não queríamos voltar e nossos pais deixaram claro que não mandariam mais nenhum tostão. Foi quando Remus conheceu um rapaz que levava turistas para Sharm el Sheikh.

- Um israelita?

- Não, era americano de Seattle. É incrível como se encontra pessoas de todas as partes do mundo por aqui. De qualquer maneira, esse rapaz estava com vontade de ir para casa e Remus comprou o ônibus dele por uma ninharia. E foi assim que tudo começou!

- Assim, sem mais nem menos?

- Sem mais nem menos. Pintamos nossas iniciais no ônibus e é Remus quem dirige e toma conta das provisões, enquanto eu faço reservas em hotéis. Fiz também um curso rápido sobre a história desta região para oferecer um serviço mais completo ao turista.

- Deve ter sido difícil no começo.

- Nem tanto. As pessoas em viagem se cansam logo, principalmente por causa do calor, e preferem que eu fique calada ou vêm para a praia, onde ficam deitados o dia todo.

- Ouvi o que disse, minha querida – Minerva interveio. – E saiba que adoramos ouvir suas explicações.

- Oh, vocês são diferentes, Sra. McGonagall! Ninguém tem a sua vitalidade. Grupos religiosos como este se interessam muito pela história dos lugares que visitam, mas a minha sorte é que geralmente têm um líder, como o reverendo Moody, para narrar a história. Não sei o que faria sem isso.

- É difícil conseguir as reservas?

- Não muito. Distribuímos gorjetas para as pessoas certas e ainda não há muita competição.

- Pelo visto, vamos na mesma direcção. Estou indo para o Mosteiro de Santa Catarina. Por acaso, pretendem ficar hospedados lá?

- Imagine! É impossível entrar naquele mosteiro. Sei disso porque já tentei. Há uma área enorme para acampar numa planície chamada Raha, onde geralmente ficamos.

O olhar de Kim era suspeito.

- Se conseguiu permissão para entrar lá, meus parabéns. Deve ter uma carta de referência do bispo ou coisa parecida.

Lily não queria falar sobre a decisão impulsiva que a trouxe para aquela viagem e apenas sorriu. Estava mais tranquila com as informações dadas por Kim. Se o pior acontecesse e os monges não quisessem recebê-la, não ficaria abandonada. Poderia procurar abrigo no acampamento.

Remus se aproximou.

- Kim, que tal organizarmos o mergulho agora? Daqui a pouco vai escurecer e teremos que preparar o jantar da turma.

Kim terminou sua bebida e se levantou.

- Você vem connosco, Lily? Se for boa nadadora, pedirei que fique de olho no pessoal. Não confio muito na resistência deles.

- Não sei… Gostaria de dar um mergulho, mas não trouxe biquiní.

- Está dizendo que veio até aqui e não pretende nadar? – Do modo como Remus falava, parecia um crime. – É para isso que os turistas vêm para cá!

- Lily, não. Ela veio pela arte – Kim comentou, enquanto pegava as toalhas.

- Conheço muita gente que viajou pelo mundo para nadar ou surfar em águas como as do Havai, Califórnia e Austrália, mas ainda preferem este mar que tem de tudo que se possa imaginar, desde peixes das mais variadas espécies até corais…

- E tubarões – Minerva acrescentou, fazendo Remus rir.

- Não aonde vamos levá-los, Sra. McGonagall, garanto. Na verdade, um filhote passou por mim quando estava pegando lagostas, mas era muito pequeno e não oferecia nenhum perigo.

- Agora tenho certeza de que não quero mais nadar. Qualquer tipo de tubarão, mesmo um filhote, tira toda a minha coragem.

- Não há por que temer, Lily. Palavra de escoteiro. Ficaremos nesta baía, onde os recifes não permitem a passagem de tubarões.

- Vamos, Lily! – Minerva a incentivou, levantando da cadeira. – Não sou grande coisa na água, mas já mergulhei no mar Morto. Fiquei flutuando como uma rolha… enquanto Lyn tirava fotos.

O golfo de Aqaba se estendia diante dos olhos de Lily. O mar estava pontilhado de velas coloridas e pranchas de surf tocavam a superfície das ondas, conduzidas com extrema graça e habilidade. Na areia, dezenas de corpos estavam preguiçosamente estirados ao sol, o que a fez lembrar da pele alva como leite.

Kim estava observando o corpo de Lily, pensativa.

- Você poderia usar um biquíni meu, mas acho que vai ficar grande. Conhece o hotel no fim da rua? Pois bem, há uma loja lá que vende trajes de banho.

Enquanto Remus reunia os turistas, Lily foi até ao hotel, onde já tinha estado procurando um quarto, sem sucesso. Do lado direito do hall, viu a loja e escolheu um maiô entre tantos biquínis minúsculos, apesar das cavas profundas nos quadris e do decote que ia até ao umbigo, pois era o único do seu número.

De volta à praia, viu os amigos cercando Remus, que alertava para o perigo daquelas águas, principalmente contra alguns tipos de enguias que poderiam penetrar pela barreira natural dos recifes.

O grupo foi dividido em dois. Os que não sabiam nadar ficaram com os que se contentavam em se molhar na parte mais rasa, enquanto Remus acompanhava os que queriam dar um mergulho. Ninguém quis se aventurar para além dos recifes, onde poderiam encontrar, ou ser encontrados, por tubarões.

Lily ficou admirada com a capacidade de organização de Remus. Era um líder nato. Kim saiu com o barco, que serviria de base para os mergulhos. A Sra. Pepper puxou a cadeira para a margem, dizendo que os avisaria se visse algum tubarão pelo binóculo.

Lily pegou uma máscara de mergulho e se separou do grupo, para não ser mais um encargo para as responsabilidades de Remus e Kim. Com braçadas cadenciadas, foi para o lugar indicado como sendo o ideal para mergulhar, devido à beleza e à segurança.

A água do golfo a surpreendeu pelo calor e deixou o corpo flutuar ao sabor das ondas. Quando estava longe da costa, parou de nadar e colocou a máscara. A água era tão cristalina que dava para se ver com perfeita clareza o recife de coral sobre o leito de areia branca. Cardumes de peixes prateados deslizavam-se pelos vãos entre as placas de coral.

Lily encheu os pulmões de ar e mergulhou, assustando os peixes. Segurou-se na borda do recife e ficou observando a variedade e beleza das criaturas do mar. Estava maravilhada e continuou aquela exploração, voltando várias vezes à superfície para respirar.

De vez em quando acenava para alguém do grupo, mas passou a maior parte do tempo numa gostosa solidão. As descobertas que fazia eram infinitas e maravilhosas, de peixes de grande efeito visual como uns dourados, achatados e redondos que mais pareciam moedas de ouro perdidas no fundo do mar.

Sentindo os braços e as pernas doloridas, voltou lentamente à superfície e nadou até o barco de Kim.

- Quer subir?

- Não, obrigada. Quero apenas um lugar de apoio. – Lily estava ofegante e segurou a borda do barco. – Mergulhei tanto que me cansei!

- As águas do golfo são mais quentes e salgadas do que num oceano. É por isso que as pessoas aguentam mais tempo. Não valeu a pena comprar o maiô?

- Obrigada por ter insistido que eu viesse. O cenário é simplesmente fantástico lá em baixo!

Remus apareceu na superfície, assustando Lily e jogando água em Kim.

- Você mergulha bem! Passei por você há alguns minutos, mas estava ocupada conversando com uma garoupa.

Lily deu risada.

- Estou fascinada pelas belezas do mar, Remus.

Os outros também vieram à tona e ficaram descansando no barco, tomando a água que Kim trouxe. O reverendo Moody tirava fotos do grupo, enquanto o sol ia lentamente se escondendo por trás das montanhas do Sinai, ao longe.

- Dá tempo para um último mergulho, pessoal! – Remus anunciou. – Depois eu e Kim prepararemos um jantar inesquecível!

No último mergulho, Lily encontrou um novo companheiro. Um peixe-anjo passava por entre as pernas dela com movimentos graciosos, curioso com aquele ser estranho em seu território. O corpo do peixe era achatado e preto, com riscas vermelhas e douradas.

Lily o seguiu por entre os corais e quando tentava tocar nele, o peixinho fugia, apenas para voltar timidamente à companhia dela. Subitamente, ele desapareceu por trás de um banco de coral vermelho e ondulante. Uma sensação inexplicável de perda a dominou, fazendo com que fosse atrás do bichinho.

Mas parou na borda do recife porque a profundidade aumentava bruscamente para mais de dois metros. Apesar disso, a visibilidade era clara por causa da infiltração dos últimos raios de sol. Parecia uma garganta de coral, que brilhava com grande magnetismo e Lily teve que lutar contra um desejo louco de seguir o peixe-anjo.

Era hora de voltar à tona para renovar o ar dos pulmões, pois a euforia de um mergulho tão longo estava começando a afectar sua razão. Com medo de ser atraída por aquelas profundezas desconhecidas, tratou logo de subir.

Foi quando alguma coisa a agarrou pelo tornozelo, puxando-a para baixo. Lily lutou desesperadamente e se debatia na água, sem conseguir se soltar. Afastou os cabelos que tapavam a visão como um véu e não acreditou no que viu.

A primeira ideia que lhe passou pela cabeça foi a de estar sendo atacada por algum peixe, mas preferia que fosse um tubarão a James Potter! Só podia ser alucinação, embora a pressão da mão que a segurava pelo ombro parecesse bem real.

Continua…

N.A: sei que foi sacanagem da minha parte mas é só pra botar um pouco de suspense na fic rsrsrsrs perdão pela demora mas é que estive no hospital e tal e então demorei e além disso me disseram que a fic era um pouco ruim e eu me fui abaixo…. Mas pronto deixando de lado as tristezas aqui está o novo capítulo e espero que tenham gostado portanto deixem reviews rsrsrsrsrsr

N.a: é verdade próxima semana vou mudar outra vez de casa mas estas já tem Internet então se as reviews forem muitas rsrsrs eu coloco o capítulo rapidinho…beijão

Thaty- Muito obrigado pelo apoio. Espero que continue gostando. Beijos

Thati- Muito obrigado também a você. Ainda bem que você tá gostando. Continua comentando. Beijos

Ally Beal- Ainda bem que você se apaixonou eu também adoro escrever pra vocês. E sim concordo com você esse James é maravilhoso. Beijos

Yuufu- minina pensei que você me tivesse abandonado :( … ainda bem que gostou da aparição do Sirius. Sim Alexa é muito chata mas não estou a pensar por ela mais na fic.

Do resto eles não cederam mas como a minha outra casa tem net não há problema. Vê lá se não falha outro capi rsrsrs beijos


	8. Capitulo 7

N.a.: Perdão, Perdão, Perdão… sei que disse que não ia demorar mas tive alguns problemas de saúde, na faculdade e na nova casa por isso peço perdão pela demora.

Aqui está o capítulo e não se esqueçam de deixar reviews XD

Capítulo 7 – O inicio da aventura Parte II

Sentia dor no peito e fez sinal que estava com falta de ar. Imediatamente ele a segurou pela cintura e, com um forte impulso, a levou para a superfície.

Lily estava até tonta pela falta de oxigénio e o coração palpitava tanto do choque de ver James, quanto do flerte insensato com o peixe. Foi difícil encontrar forças para falar, mas a raiva era maior.

- O que pretendia fazer? Se foi piada, não achei graça! E se foi para assustar… - Teve que parar para tossir, enquanto James morria de rir.

- Desde o nosso primeiro encontro, você me recebe com olhares e palavras acusativas sem nenhuma razão. Por que está sempre de mau humor?

- Essa é boa! Você me prega o maior susto da vida e depois reclama do meu humor?

- Desculpe, não era minha intenção assustar você. Pelo menos, não tanto.

- E qual era a sua intenção em me seguir?

Apesar de tudo, Lily não podia negar a sensação de felicidade que a inundou ao ver James. Sentia uma certa leveza de espírito e parecia haver um peixinho se debatendo dentro do peito. Oh, Deus, por que ele tinha que voltar a invadir sua vida? Seria uma resposta às preces inconscientes?

- Não estava seguindo você.

- Ah, não? O que estava fazendo, então?

- Mais tarde, na praia talvez, conversaremos melhor. Agora não…

O silêncio era denso e ondas de energia pareciam passar de um corpo a outro, através da água. Lily estava desesperada, tentando imaginar por que ele tinha vindo. Por ter ficado muito tempo na água o peito arfava para recuperar o ar.

- Venha cá – ele disse simples e gentilmente, estendendo os braços.

Lily não estava em condições físicas ou emocionais para discutir e aceitou o abrigo daqueles braços, encostando o rosto no ombro dele. Ficaram flutuando nas águas, enquanto suas pernas se tocavam e a mão de James passeava pelas costas dela.

Era tudo tão encantadoramente sensual! O corpo de Lily estava lânguido e a felicidade seria completa se não fossem as dúvidas que a atormentavam. Se ao menos pudesse parar de pensar!

- Você não surgiu do nada, James. Como não acredito em lâmpadas mágicas, acho bom ter uma desculpa plausível.

- Confesso que a segui até a água, se é isso que quer saber. Não foi o lugar que idealizei para reatar nossos laços de amizade, mas não tenho queixas.

O sorriso cínico que Lily já conhecia tão bem apareceu no rosto dele e ela se afastou como se aquele contacto queimasse sua pele, fazendo o possível para disfarçar sua inquietação.

- Entendo. Como sempre, só diz a verdade sob pressão, não é, James?

- Queria falar com você na praia, mas antes que pudesse me aproximar, foi carregada como uma concha rara do mar por aquele bando de turistas.

- São pessoas muito simpáticas e sabem que estou aqui, caso…

- Caso o quê, minha querida?

- Caso ocorra alguma eventualidade.

Lily procurou o barco e ficou um pouco alarmada ao ver que era um ponto quase imperceptível perdido no horizonte. James percebeu o ar de desconsolo dela.

- Está bem longe, hein?

- Não faz mal.

- Foi imprudência se afastar tanto e teria sido pior se tivesse passado daquele recife. Você é tão graciosa quanto o peixe com quem estava dançando aquele bale sensual, mas não tem tanta habilidade. Precisaria de equipamento mais sofisticado de mergulho para explorar aquele banco de coral. O recuo das ondas é muito traiçoeiro, como deve saber.

- Sim, eu sei! – ela retrucou e começou a nadar para a praia. – Estava lá em baixo me observando o tempo todo?

- Tomando conta de você, é a expressão mais adequada.

- E Remus me garantiu que não havia tubarões nesta baía.

- Remus?

- Um amigo.

Não faria mal lembrar àquele homem que tinha amigos que notariam sua falta. Talvez isso o fizesse pensar duas vezes antes de pôr qualquer plano em prática. Aquele encontro não podia ser mera coincidência. Como soube exactamente onde encontrá-la?

Apressou as braçadas, determinada a voltar o mais depressa possível para a segurança da terra. Afinal, ele prometera dar explicações quando chegassem à praia. Inesperadamente, no primeiro movimento brusco, as alças do maiô se soltaram e James não a deixou arrumar.

- Não! Você é linda. Em Nova York… naquela noite… você parecia esculpida em marfim. Aqui, sob o sol árabe, é uma jóia de âmbar…

James a segurou pelo queixo e esse leve toque foi o suficiente para aniquilar com toda a sensatez dela, fazendo-a esquecer a vergonha de estar com os seios expostos. Era como se as águas tivessem o poder de destruir qualquer barreira entre eles, e Lily se deixou abraçar com ansiedade.

Hesitante, observou as feições de James. Os olhos estavam mais esverdeados. Queria mergulhar neles e flutuar para sempre em sua lembrança. Sentia uma dor pungente, embora cheia de uma inexplicável sensação de felicidade.

Com Amos, a intimidade foi crescendo com a convivência e, mesmo perdida nos braços dele, nunca deixou as emoções dominarem a razão. Sabia que era desejada, mas era capaz de controlar suas acções. Com James era diferente. Com um simples toque dele, perdia toda a noção de certo e errado e o instinto comandava suas atitudes.

Quando os lábios dele se entreabriram, o corpo de Lily respondeu com avidez, tragada por uma força incontrolável de atracção. Era prisioneira da intensidade do olhar daquele homem.

- Fale, Lily – ele sussurrou, entre beijos. – Diga o que está sentindo. Preciso saber. Suas palavras me excitam…

- Eu… eu não posso… Não pode me censurar por eu não ser tudo que idealizou.

- Lily, não a censuro por nada. Tem ideia do quanto me excita?

- Sim… Mas isto… você… é loucura! Não há sentido para o que faz comigo.

Em resposta, James deslizou as mãos pelo pescoço dela, passando pelos ombros, até chegar aos seios. Sem forças para resistir às carícias extasiantes, Lily pressionou o corpo contra o dele, fazendo os seios rijos de excitação roçarem num peio ofegante. Um tremor percorreu seu corpo, fazendo-a fechar os olhos.

James a apertou nos braços e mergulharam para um mundo de silêncio e mistério. As mãos dele acariciavam as costas de Lily, que estava admirada com a força do desejo de seu companheiro. Os lábios se encontraram num beijo mais do que ansioso e James fez com que Lily prendesse as pernas em volta da cintura dele.

Lily esqueceu a inibição em demonstrar seu desejo e os dois rolaram nas profundezas da água, com toda a graça permitida pela leveza dos corpos flutuantes. Lily se agarrava aos cabelos dele, enquanto lábios quentes acariciavam-lhe os seios, fazendo seu corpo se contorcer com os espasmos, até que voltaram à tona para respirar.

As ondas faziam os corpos subir e descer e ficaram flutuando ao sabor desse movimento hipnótico, fascinados com a liberdade e a habilidade de se moverem dentro d'água.

Naquele meio primitivo e infinito, Lily se sentia mais viva do que nunca. O mar dissolveu qualquer barreira a ponto de não permitir a distinção dos movimentos de um e de outro.

- Lily, você é tão bonita! Por que não terminamos o que começamos em Nova York? Você quer… diga que quer.

- Sabe que quero, James…

A confissão escapou dos lábios de Lily e, numa resposta imediata, as mãos dele acariciavam cada ponto de seu corpo, com um domínio absoluto. Mas o toque dela também tinha o poder da sedução e, lentamente, Lily deixou as mãos deslizarem pelo tronco viril dele até se infiltrarem sob o calção, provocando um gemido de prazer.

Sentindo o calor dos dois corpos aumentar a um grau insuportável, Lily tentou se afastar, mas James prendeu sua mão.

- Enrosque suas pernas em mim de novo, Lily… por favor!

A voz de James estava rouca de desejo e a inesperada ternura daquela súplica a desarmou. Com um murmúrio ininteligível, Lily cedeu à pressão da mão em seus quadris e se agarrou convulsivamente ao corpo que a esperava.

- Oh, Lily… Você não imagina o poder que tem sobre mim…

Os murmúrios de satisfação dos dois se misturaram e levou algum tempo para que um som diferente penetrasse em suas consciências. Era um chamado insistente e distante. Lily resistiu à intromissão, mas teve que se afastar dos lábios de James e atender ao chamado.

- É Kim!

James soltou um palavrão, baixinho.

- Quem é? Uma das turistas?

- Ela está naquele barco. Será que nos viu?

- Não sei, Lily…

- Teremos que voltar para a praia. Em todo o caso… é melhor assim.

A expressão de James era indecifrável, mas uma coisa era certa: o encanto do momento estava irrevogavelmente quebrado. O som de vozes, risos e motor de barco ficava cada vez mais nítido.

Enquanto isso, Lily remoía seu ressentimento. Mais uma vez foi traída pela paixão e ainda não sabia os motivos que trouxeram James ao Sinai. Prendeu as tiras do maiô. A nudez não seria mais uma fonte de prazer, mas de embaraço.

- Você parece cansada, Lily. Vamos para a praia.

Lily preferia desaparecer no golfo com toda a graça de uma sereia, mas James estava com a razão. Começou a nadar para terra, seguida de perto por ele. O barco estava indo na mesma direcção e Kim gritou, ao passar pelos dois:

- Quer uma carona, Lily? Deve estar cansada.

Pensando que seria um peso a mais no barco já lotado, Lily recusou. Kim hesitou, com o olhar fixo em James.

- Está bem. Tome cuidado!

- Você estava certa – James comentou, vendo o barco se afastar.

- Sobre o quê?

- Sobre os turistas que encontrou. São muito simpáticos e… atenciosos.

Lily continuou a nadar, sabendo que James se referia exclusivamente a Kim. Na praia, deitaram-se, exaustos, à sombra de uma palmeira. Ela sentia a pele queimar, em consequência da exposição excessiva ao sol e ficou com inveja do bronzeado de James que, com certeza, não passava os dias trancado em museus.

Lily sentou, abraçando os joelhos dobrados, e lançou um olhar furtivo ao corpo atlético deitado ao seu lado, o peito ofegante, os músculos firmes das coxas. Enfim, aquela figura era capaz de fazer qualquer mulher suspirar.

Desviou o olhar antes que fosse apanhada em flagrante e seus pensamentos atravessaram as colinas da Arábia, passando pelo mundo até chegar em Amos.

- James, por que fica me seguindo e aparecendo onde estou?

- Quem disse que estou fazendo isso? – Os olhos dele continuavam fechados. – Tenho todo o direito de pensar exactamente o contrário.

- Está insinuando que segui você até aqui? Que ideia mais absurda!

- Não seguiu? – O tom de James era enervante e ele virou de lado, com o olhar cheio de cinismo.

- Sabe que não!

- Desculpe, não sei de nada.

Como ele sempre conseguia torcer as coisas a seu favor?

- Não sabia que você estava aqui. O que o faz pensar que eu atravessaria meio mundo atrás de você!

- Não acha muita presunção de sua parte pensar que eu faria essa maratona por sua causa?

Lily estava furiosa e recorreu a uma exposição fria e lógia dos factos.

- Você confessou quando estávamos na água. Disse claramente que me viu na praia e me seguiu no mar…

- Sabe o que isto está parecendo? Um interrogatório. Mas se isso a deixa mais feliz, reconheço que é verdade. O que foi uma sorte, considerando sua imprudência no fundo do mar. Devia me agradecer em vez de criticar, por tê-la escoltado.

- Há quanto tempo estava me seguindo?

- Estava tomando um drinque no terraço do hotel quando vi você descer de um camião com dois rapazes. Aliás, quem eram?

- Guias, mas isso não é da sua conta.

- Se contratou guias, a conclusão lógica é de que está pretendendo se aventurar pelo deserto.

Lily hesitou em contar tudo, mas, pensando bem, que mal poderia haver? De qualquer maneira, parecia impossível guardar segredo daquele homem.

- Tem razão – concordou, deitando de novo. – Estou indo para o Mosteiro de Santa Catarina, o que, sem dúvida, não é novidade para você.

- Qualquer um poderia ter adivinhado.

- Isso não é resposta.

- O que aconteceu com aquela fé absoluta que tinha na autenticidade da cruz?

Lily ficou ressentida com o tom triunfante na voz de James. O pior acontecera. Tinha mentido e discutido com o homem que amava por causa de um estranho!

- Você está enganado. Estou mais confiante do que nunca de que a cruz é verdadeira. Quero apenas deixar tudo muito claro. Os critérios do museu são muito rigorosos.

- E os de seu amigo?

- Se está se referindo a Amos, fique sabendo que a integridade dele nunca foi colocada em dúvida, o que não se pode dizer de outras pessoas…

James ignorou a insinuação.

- E qual a opinião dele sobre a viagem?

- Oh, ele gritou, esperneou e jurou que não queria mais me ver.

James parecia indeciso quanto a acreditar naquelas palavras e Lily não deixou o lapso passar despercebido.

- Sabe, James, você é muito bom em fazer perguntas, mas deixa muito a desejar nas respostas.

- Você me confunde, minha querida.

- Duvido… Isto é, você é o mestre das respostas evasivas. Deve ser um tipo de jogo, não é? Do qual, francamente, já estou cansada.

- Está bem, Lily. Vamos abrir o jogo.

Dizendo isso, James ameaçou se inclinar sobre ela, que escapou a tempo, voltando a ficar sentada.

- Por que está aqui, James? O que quer?

- Talvez eu seja como esses jovens que vêm para cá sem um objectivo definido, apenas para aproveitar os prazeres que este lugar oferece…

- Já chega!

Lily perdeu a paciência e tentou levantar, mas foi segura pelo braço, perdeu o equilíbrio e ficou presa nos braços dele. Desta vez não sentiu prazer na proximidade, e sim raiva. Deu um suspiro de irritação, sabendo que seria inútil lutar.

- Posso gritar…

- Pode, mas não vai. Pelo pouco que a conheço, sei que escândalos não fazem o seu género.

- Espero que saiba também odeio ser enganada. Sei que mente pra mim o tempo todo!

- Então, fique sabendo de mais uma coisa. O que imagina que quero de você não é nem a décima parte do que é na realidade. O que poderia ter feito com você lá…

- Cala a boca!

- Está bem, mas tome cuidado de agora em diante com as perguntas que faz e a quem faz. Evitará desilusões.

James ficou em pé e começou a sacudir a areia do corpo. Como sempre, terminava com vantagem.

- É só isso que tem a dizer? E sobre a cruz?

- Ouça, Lily, é inteligente o suficiente para saber que estou aqui pelo mesmo motivo que você. Não foi o seu querido Amos quem disse num solene discurso que queria que o público tivesse acesso à cruz? Pois bem, faço parte do público e estou curioso. É a única explicação que tenho e pretendo dar.

- Duvido que admitiria os verdadeiros motivos com tanta facilidade.

- Já notou que está sempre desconfiando da pessoa errada? Você e Amos não compraram o direito de exclusividade de interesse sobre a cruz.

- Você não se daria ao trabalho de fazer essa longa viagem só para matar a curiosidade. Seria um capricho muito caro.

- Você se preocupa muito com dinheiro.

- Eu? Dinheiro não é bem a minha obsessão.

- Talvez tenha sido contaminada pela convivência com Amos.

- E talvez o incomode demais ver outro homem com a fortuna e a dignidade familiar intactas!

- Não me provoque, Lily – James a advertiu, em voz baixa. E comentou, como se nada tivesse acontecido: - Deve estar com frio. A temperatura cai muito à noite, no deserto. Onde estão suas roupas?

- O pessoal! Como pude esquecer deles?

Lily ficou em pé e percorreu o olhar pela praia. Estava escurecendo e o crepúsculo tingia o céu de vermelho. Há quanto tempo estavam ali? Será que a Sra. Peppers viu alguma coisa pelo binóculo? Em todo o caso, todos deveriam estar tirando conclusões precipitadas daquela ausência prolongada.

Continua…

N.a.2: Peço perdão outra vez pela demora e pelo capítulo tão curto. Espero actualizar ainda antes do Natal (como vou pra casa deve ser muito mais fácil). Muito obrigado por lerem essa história e as pessoas que deixam reviews e ás outras também.

No próximo capitulo respondo a todos os review, beijões


	9. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8 – Conhecendo James Potter

O barco estava na areia e os turistas já tinham se trocado e estavam reunidos sob as palmeiras. Lily estava preocupada com o que estariam pensando ao vê-la com um estranho. Diria que era um amigo. Amigo! Que ironia! Mas não tinha outra alternativa. Não queria que aquelas pessoas que a receberam tão bem a julgassem mal.

Virou as costas e foi embora, sem dar explicações ou se despedir de James. Ele poderia fazer o que bem entendesse. Não se importava mais.

- Olá, Lily! – Lyn McGonagall a recebeu com entusiasmo, chamando a atenção dos outros.

- Gostou do mergulho? – A pergunta de Kim era cheia de malícia.

- Sim, adorei! Estou começando a ficar com frio. Onde estão as minhas roupas?

Kim apontou para a cadeira, mas os olhos estavam fixos em algum ponto atrás de Lily, que olhou para trás para ver que James a seguira. Que atrevimento! Apesar da recepção nada calorosa que teve, o sorriso dele era meigo.

- Bem! Pelo visto, o Sinai é pior do que Paris como ponto de encontro do mundo inteiro. Acabo de encontrar alguém que conheci em Nova York, um… colega.

Com um sorriso forçado, apresentou James Potter ao resto do pessoal, que o recebeu com muita amabilidade, fazendo-a suspeitar que tinham visto alguma coisa.

- Os dois trabalham com arte? – Lyn comentou, coçando a cabeça. – É engraçado passar pela vida sem conhecer nenhum e encontrar dois num dia só. E justo aqui.

- Sinto muito desapontá-lo, Sr. McGonagall, mas sou apenas um negociante de arte, não trabalho no museu.

- E, sem dúvida, não é de Nova York. Não com esse sotaque maravilhoso! – Minerva se entusiasmou.

- Sou de Londres, mas estou sempre em Nova York a trabalho.

Kim estava estendendo uma enorme toalha xadrez sobre a areia e comentou:

- Deve se encontrar muito com Lily, então.

James hesitou em responder, parecendo mais interessado em admirar a figura atraente de Kim, com os cabelos loiros esvoaçando ao vento.

- Temos nos encontrado muito, ultimamente. Descobrimos que temos os mesmos gostos, como a paixão por Renoir, por exemplo.

- É bom saber que têm tantas afinidades!

Lily ficou muito sem graça com o comentário de Minerva, mas começou a relaxar, como se estivesse livre de um peso. Afinal, conseguira arrumar um álibi convincente para ter aparecido inesperadamente na companhia daquele homem.

O reverendo Moody, dono de uma bondade infinita, convidou James a ficar para o jantar. Não era de se esperar que um homem acostumado a frequentar sofisticadas reuniões sociais aceitasse juntar-se a um grupo de turistas numa despretensiosa festa de praia, de modo que Lily quase caiu da cadeira quando ele aceitou.

Furiosa, foi para a pensão tomar um banho e se trocar. Como se não bastasse aquele sujeito se intrometer na vida dela sem ser convidado ou, ao menos, pedir licença, agora impunha sua presença sobre aquelas pessoas inocentes!

James poderia ter causado boa impressão à primeira vista, mas não os enganaria por muito tempo. Logo perceberiam como é esnobe e interesseiro. Se ele se atrevesse a magoar alguém do grupo com sua presunção, pagaria bem caro!

Quando voltou, encontrou-o ajudando na preparação das lagostas, com uma lata de cerveja na mão. Ele também tinha se trocado e parecia estar se dando muito bem com Remus.

Era uma noite magnífica. No horizonte, não havia uma linha divisória entre o céu e as águas do golfo. As luzes dos barcos de pesca começavam a piscar no mar, enquanto fogueiras iluminavam a terra.

Lily ajudou a arrumar a mesa e sentia-se um fantasma perto de Kim, que usava uma camiseta verde, realçando ainda mais o bronzeado tropical.

- As mulheres do grupo estão fascinadas com o seu amigo, Sr. Potter.

- Com todo aquele charme, não me admiraria saber que ganha a vida com a arte de conquistar.

- Pelo que entendi, vocês têm negócios em Nova York.

- Não é bem assim. Temos a arte em comum, só isso.

- Que pena.

- Você acha? James engana muito à primeira vista.

Lily o viu parado perto da fogueira, rodeado de mulheres encantadas com suas histórias e, notando que Kim olhava na mesma direcção, mudou de assunto.

- O que tem dentro dessa tigelas? Parece delicioso.

- Sou terrível para guardar nomes árabes, mas isto é uma mistura de grão-de-bico com gergelim e aquela pasta é beringela com alho e azeite. São mais saborosos do que aparentam.

- Admiro você, Kim. Deve dar muito trabalho preparar tudo isso.

- Não pense que temos banquetes todas as noites. Além do mais, compro a maioria das coisas nos restaurantes dos hotéis. Esta parte da excursão é especial primeiro por causa da paisagem maravilhosa de Nuweiba e também porque esta é praticamente a última chance de oferecer uma refeição mais caprichada aos turistas. Quando chegarmos ao Sinai, terão que se contentar com comida enlatada ou seca.

Remus batia uma colher numa lata para avisar que o jantar estava pronto. Ficaram em círculo e se serviram com grande apetite. James ficou encarregado de servir a lagosta e passou o primeiro prato para Lily.

- Agradeça, pelo menos – disse baixinho. – E dê um sorriso de vez em quando. O que as pessoas vão pensar se continuar a me olhar de cara feia? Embora fique linda quando está brava.

- Obrigada.

- Espero que goste do meu tempero.

- Tenho certeza de que vou adorar!

A resposta de Lily foi tão agressiva que chamou a atenção de Remus, que servia a salada. Kim lambeu os dedos depois de separar a lagosta e comentou:

- Tenho a impressão de que conhece o Oriente Médio, James.

- Conheço algumas regiões. Viajo muito por causa do meu trabalho e, há algum tempo, tive a oportunidade de passar por Nuweiba, a caminho de Sharm el Sheikh. Uma pequena aventura de minha juventude.

- Juventude! Você não é nenhum velho agora.

- Mas é assim que me sinto perto de alguém como você, Kim. Embora, tenho certeza, meu conhecimento sobre o Oriente não seja nada comparado ao seu.

Kim aceitou o elogio com naturalidade, enquanto Lily imaginava desde quando podia se considerar mulher. Fazia muito tempo que se sustentava, pagando contas e assumindo responsabilidades de uma pessoa adulta. Mas nunca sentiu-se tão velha como agora, na presença jovial de Kim.

James devia estar contando alguma história engraçada porque os dois riam. Apesar da idade e das responsabilidades, Lily sentia instintivamente que Kim era mais madura. Pelo menos, no trato com os homens. Havia um vazio na vida de Lily que a fazia sentir-se velha e ao mesmo tempo inocente.

Um braço se estendeu diante dela, tirando-a dos devaneios. Era James oferecendo um copo de vinho e ela não conseguiu controlar o impulso de dizer baixinho:

- Você é um grande cara-de-pau…

- O que importa é que estou feliz. Se não está se divertindo, sugiro que vá embora.

- Não sou eu quem deve ir embora.

- Não acha que eu devo ir só porque está de mau humor, não é? Além disso, se está insinuando que conhece essas pessoas há mais tempo, devo lembrar que a sua vantagem é de apenas uma hora, se tanto.

- Não importa o que diga ou faça, vou ficar. Só um terremoto pode me tirar daqui.

O vinho da região não era de grande qualidade, mas surtiu o efeito necessário. Deixou Lily mais relaxada, afugentando também o frio. O grupo conversava animadamente e James parecia completamente à vontade. Os temores de que ele ofendesse alguém com sua presunção provaram ser infundados.

Remus falava dos planos para o futuro:

- Gostaria de ter uma frota de ônibus e excursões divididas em várias categorias, como as arqueológicas, religiosas ou apenas recreativas, que poderiam ser completadas com palestras ou aulas de mergulho, conforme o caso. Há uma infinidade de caminhos, não é, Kim?

- Sim. Só não podemos esquecer que estamos numa região muito conturbada politicamente. Isso assusta um pouco.

- Mas é exactamente por isso que há tanta oportunidade de trabalho! Quantos lugares ainda existem no mundo para serem explorados?

- Algumas regiões da África e talvez do Brasil… - o reverendo Moody respondeu, pensativo.

- Vocês não sentem saudades de casa, da família? Não pensam em voltar para a América?

Remus e Kim trocaram olhares significativos com a pergunta da Sra. Peppers, fazendo Lily imaginar o que tinham deixado para trás quando decidiram viajar pela Europa. Talvez não tivessem um bom relacionamento com os pais.

Foi Remus quem respondeu:

- Acho que estamos comprometidos com esta terra. E pelo menos por enquanto não temos dinheiro nem vontade de voltar para casa.

- E você, James? – Minerva entrou na conversa. – Tem um lar fixo ou vive pulando de lugar em lugar?

- Sim, tenho um lar, mas confesso que vou poucas vezes para lá. Fica num lugar muito bonito no campo e é conhecido como Hawthorne Park.

- Hawthorne Park… tenho certeza de ter ouvido esse nome antes. Onde foi, Lyn?

O Sr. McGonagall apenas encolheu os ombros e Remus sugeriu:

- Talvez tenha passado pelo lugar em uma de suas viagens, Sra. McGonagall.

- Não, nunca estivemos na Inglaterra. – Minerva continuava pensativa, até que deu um grito, aliviada por lembrar: - Azaléias!

- Azaléias!? – Lyn repetiu, espantado. – O que isso tem a ver com a casa do Sr. Potter?

- São minhas flores predilectas e lembro de ter lido um artigo numa revista inglesa sobre uma propriedade com um enorme jardim das mais variadas espécies de azaléias. E acho que o nome do lugar era Hawthorne Park!

- Pode ser – James concordou. – As azaléias eram especialidade do meu bisavô e agora estão aos cuidados de Jane, minha cunhada. Ela tem muito jeito para cuidar de plantas.

- Mas… pelas fotos na revista, aquela propriedade parecia um palácio! Sem exagero, era quase do tamanho do Palácio de Buckingham.

- Não, é bem menor – James corrigiu, rindo. – O casarão é realmente um monstro de pedra, embora tenha seu charme.

- Quantos hectares tem a propriedade? – a Sra. Peppers quis saber, explicando que vivera numa fazenda com o finado marido por mais de trinta anos.

- Não sei ao certo… algumas centenas de hectares, entre bosques, pastos, plantações e o jardim. Tudo que sei é que dá muito trabalho para manter.

- Há quanto tempo está com a família?

- Há mais de três séculos.

Aquele assunto não parecia agradar a James, mas todos estavam curiosos, principalmente Lily.

- Que grande responsabilidade manter a propriedade na família, não? Na certa, divide o encargo com alguém.

- Sim, meu irmão Alister mora lá com a família. Infelizmente, não sou mais que um raro visitante.

- Ah, que pena! Deve ser muito triste para todos vocês – Lily ironizou, dando um sorriso cheio de sarcasmo.

- É, realmente.

- Por outro lado, deve ser muito conveniente ter seu irmão morando lá, não? Isso o deixa mais livre para lidar com outros assuntos…

James estava visivelmente alarmado, o que deixou Lily radiante de alegria. A noite estava começando a ficar divertida, afinal.

- Se bem me lembro da história da Inglaterra – o reverendo Moody interveio, com a voz melodiosa de sempre -, o motivo dessa propriedade estar há tantos séculos na família é a tradição do primogénito…

- O que é isso? – Kim interrompeu o reverendo.

- É uma tradição inglesa segundo a qual o filho mais velho de uma família nobre herda tudo, desde o título até a última colher de prata. Os outros filhos ficam dependendo da generosidade do irmão mais velho. Estou certo, Sr. Potter?

Generosidade não era o termo mais adequado ao caso, na opinião de Lily. Talvez oportunismo fosse mais conveniente. Kim parecia impressionada.

- Título! Quer dizer que não só herdou a propriedade, mas também o título?

- Sim, tive que assumir mais este incómodo.

- E qual é o título?

James ficou desconcertado.

- É visconde.

- Isso quer dizer que, na realidade, é um lorde?

- Sim, mas ficarei zangado se alguém me chamar assim. Isso estragaria uma noite tão agradável.

Para Lily, James Potter era o intruso, o destruidor de sua felicidade e o violador de seu corpo. Para os outros, era um conquistador irresistível, contador de histórias engraçadas e atencioso com senhoras idosas. No fundo, um mentiroso e provável pirata do mundo da arte.

Além de todos esses títulos adquiridos na vida, era ainda um lorde de nascença. A cabeça de Lily girava como um carrossel e ela levantou repentinamente:

- Infelizmente, está na hora de ir embora. Preciso encontrar meus guias amanhã, bem cedo…

- Desculpe, Lily, mas você não vai – James interrompeu.

- De que está falando? É claro que vou!

Um silêncio cheio de expectativa caiu em volta da fogueira.

- Quero fazer uma pergunta primeiro. Onde deixou a mala?

- No armário da pensão, James. Que importância tem isso?

- Não lhe dei a notícia antes porque não queria estragar uma noite tão agradável, mas não tenho outra escolha agora. Sei que vai me acusar de tratá-la como uma mulher desamparada, mas fiz algumas investigações, Lily, e descobri que foi enganada.

- Enganada? De que está falando?

- Seus guias eram impostores e fugiram. Pelo visto, não pertencem a nenhuma tribo beduína próxima ao mosteiro, como pensava. São de um lugar perto da costa, chamado Dahab e não pretendiam levá-la até o mosteiro. Nuweiba era o fim da linha. Suponho que pagou adiantado?

- Sim, não pensei que…

- Foi um erro. Talvez tivessem cumprido o acordo se não estivessem com todo o dinheiro na mão. A tentação foi grande demais. Não vou perguntar quanto pagou para não ser indelicado, mas deve ter sido muito mais do que o normal em transacções desse tipo.

Lily sabia desde o início que a quantia era alta demais.

- Você tem certeza, James? Não pode ser! Eles disseram que passariam a noite em casa de uns parentes…

- Tenho certeza absoluta. Teve sorte de ficar com a mala, pelo menos.

Lily afundou na cadeira, mais desconsolada com a própria ingenuidade do que com a esperteza dos dois árabes.

- Devia ter desconfiado; foi fácil demais. Um dos rapazes foi me procurar exactamente quando estava perdendo as esperanças e achei que era bom demais para ser verdade. E era mesmo. Como pude ser tão ingénua?

- Não adianta ficar se culpando agora, Lily – Remus a consolou. – Poderia ter acontecido com qualquer um.

- O rapaz disse que era primo do recepcionista do hotel e essa referência foi o suficiente para mim. Deve ter mentido. Agora, estou na estaca zero de novo.

- Se houvesse um lugar no ônibus, poderia ir conosco, mas está lotado.

- Obrigado, Kim. Por favor, não se preocupem comigo. Já abusei de sua hospitalidade.

- Remus não conhece ninguém que possa ajudar?

- Não consigo pensar em alguém de imediato, mas pode ficar sossegada, Lily, encontraremos uma solução. Não vamos abandoná-la. Falarei com algumas pessoas que conheço na cidade.

- Acho – James interrompeu os murmúrios exaltados do grupo – que não pensaram na solução mais óbvia. Lily pode vir comigo.

Uma surpresa começou a ganhar vida na mente de Lily, enquanto a solução era aprovada com unanimidade pelo grupo. Um pouco depois, foi dar uma volta para espairecer. Estava presa na própria armadilha, na ansiedade de proteger sua reputação diante de pessoas tão amáveis. Que motivo poderia dar agora para recusar a oferta de James?

De qualquer maneira, não devia deixar que nada interferisse em seus objetivos. Nem mesmo James Potter. Ia até o mosteiro para descobrir o que pudesse e voltaria para casa. A briga com Amos, o motivo da viagem de James para o Sinai e a inesperada e indesejada atracão física entre eles não deviam ser levados em consideração.

Quando sentiu braços envolvendo-a por trás, não precisou virar para saber quem era.

- Onde pretende passar a noite?

- Na pensão, oras. Onde mais? É um lugar modesto, mas tem uma cama, banheiro e até vista para o mar…

- E lençóis sujos, areia no chão, sem falar nas baratas e outros insetos escondidos pelos cantos – James acrescentou, com ironia. – Você ficará no meu quarto no hotel.

Lily ficou de frente para ele, mas se arrependeu ao ver que estavam tão perto.

- Não posso…

- Sabe que é a coisa mais sensata a fazer. Arrumarei outro lugar para ficar.

- Não há vagas em nenhum hotel. Já passei por todos.

- Em último caso, ficarei na praia. Garanto que não me faltará companhia.

Lily começou a protestar e foi interrompida.

- Não dificulte as coisas. Discutir com você pode ser um passatempo muito agradável, porém, está ficando tarde e estou cansado. Sei que é uma mulher corajosa, incapaz de se aproveitar dos outros, mas também é sensata o suficiente para reconhecer que será mais seguro passar a noite no hotel. Não provará nada servindo de jantar para as pulgas.

Para encerrar a discussão, James indicou como chegar ao hotel e o número do quarto. Como sempre, era inútil discutir.

- Lily, olhe para mim. Sinto que tem alguma coisa errada. Por que não desabafa de uma vez? Teremos uma longa viagem pela frente amanhã e prefiro que tudo esteja claro entre nós.

- Em primeiro lugar, não disse ainda que vou com você. Todos aprovaram sua sugestão, menos eu, que sou a parte interessada! E, em segundo lugar, ninguém me tira da cabeça que foi você o responsável pelo desaparecimento dos guias. Deve ter pago para me abandonarem aqui.

- Já reparou que voltamos sempre ao mesmo ponto? Mais acusações e melodrama.

- Foi a explicação mais convincente que encontrei para o incidente!

- Ouça, Lily. Vi quando chegou com dois estranhos num caminhão e fiquei preocupado. Resolvi esclarecer a situação para o seu próprio bem. Tenho mais experiência do que você com a vida…

- Não sou nenhuma idiota que se deixa enganar facilmente pelas aparências. As atitudes de Yaser e Hussein, durante a viagem, foram irrepreensíveis e minha intuição diz que eram pessoas honestas. E também ingénuas o suficiente para acreditar na história de um homem convincente. É claro que devem ter recebido uma gorjeta razoável para facilitar as coisas.

- Lily, você é positivamente paranóica.

- Por acaso você os ameaçou dizendo que era meu marido ou, melhor ainda, meu irmão? A cultura deste povo não aprovaria um escândalo com uma mulher ocidental, não é?

- Sempre pensamos o pior quando estamos cansados. É o que está acontecendo com você. Uma viagem exaustiva, os mergulhos…

- Não me trate como uma criança!

- Então, pare de agir como uma! Uma moça americana num porto da Jordânia fazendo preparativos para viajar sozinha para o deserto não passa despercebida. Garanto que todos os ladrões da cidade estavam atrás de você. Teve sorte em perder apenas o dinheiro. Será que nunca pensa antes de agir?

Vencida pelo cansaço, Lily não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas e, arrependido pelas palavras ríspidas, James deu um sorriso meigo e acariciou as faces molhadas dela.

- Esqueça o que eu disse, Lily. Gosto muito de você e, na verdade, acho que é uma mulher extraordinária. Vamos juntos para o mosteiro, está bem?

Lily estremeceu. Até a voz dele era uma carícia e toda vez que James falava, fosse por raiva ou com ternura, como naquele momento, tocava seu coração. Lily quis se afastar, para fugir de um olhar penetrante, mas foi segura pelas mãos.

- O que a incomoda, Lily? Qual foi o meu crime, afinal? Quero saber para, pelo menos, poder me defender. Ainda está ressentida porque fiquei com o Renoir? É isso?

- Claro que não.

- Então está me condenando por ter levantado dúvidas quanto a autenticidade da cruz? Não, lembro que me agradeceu por isso. Talvez esteja irritada por ter tirado você de um apuro, abalando seu senso de independência…

Lily apenas abanou a cabeça.

- Não, também não é isso. Posso fazer mais uma tentativa?

- Adianta dizer que não?

- Tem razão, eu diria do mesmo jeito. O que está incomodando você, Lily Evans, é a atração que sentimos um pelo outro. Embora seja muito comum…

- Para mim, não – isso soou como uma confissão, o que a irritou mais ainda.

- Você é muito controlada e se sente ameaçada por qualquer emoção que a domine ou que não possa ser explicada racionalmente. Não está acostumada a ser assediada por um homem no subsolo sombrio de um museu ou…

- Pare com isso!

- Calma… Se isso a incomoda tanto, podemos resolver o assunto mais tarde. Agora, procure pensar no que realmente importa, a viagem até o Sinai.

James ainda segurava as mãos dela enquanto Lily remoía um ressentimento mortal e uma forte dor de cabeça. Inesperadamente, ele começou a massagear os ombros dela, fazendo-a relaxar. Sob o toque mágico dos dedos dele, o corpo tenso de Lily ficou lânguido e a raiva foi desaparecendo aos poucos.

- Há momentos… momentos em que penso estar diante de outro James Potter… Um homem meigo, que não fica o tempo todo maquinando tramas.

- Isso é muito natural, considerando que tenho muitas facetas, como todos, aliás. Espero que um dia conheça todas… intimamente.

- Que ideia mais ousada!

- Acho excitante pensar em conhecer todas as Lilys que existem dentro de você. – Enquanto falava, ele acariciava suavemente o rosto dela. – Sabe o que gostaria de fazer? Colocar você sob a luz, como se faz com as jóias, e ir virando até ver todas as facetas brilharem… Você me atrai muito, Lily.

O que Lily mais temia naquele homem era a imensa ternura que demonstrava ter. Preferia que ele fosse arrogante e inescrupuloso, como pensou no começo, porque seria mais fácil esquecer. Enfim, por mais difícil que fosse, era preciso esquecer.

- Sabe o que você é? Um hábil ilusionista, que pode criar a imagem que quiser e fazer os outros acreditarem que é real. Deve ter seus motivos para usar essa tática, mas nunca conseguirá me convencer de que é capaz de se importar realmente com outra pessoa a não ser você.

- Acho que já está convencida. É por isso que, embora suas palavras sejam ríspidas, seu olhar é meigo. Sente medo… mas também sente desejo.

- Em outras palavras, atração sexual… Sim, confesso que senti desejo por você, mas nunca sentirei… o que sinto por Amos, por exemplo.

- O que sente por Amos Diggory não me interessa. Parece um sentimento superficial. Estou satisfeito com o que sente por mim. Seus olhos ganham um brilho esverdeado mais intenso e seu corpo estremece quando toco em você. Isso me excita profundamente. Dê uma chance, Lily.

- Dar uma chance a quê? À luxúria?

- É uma palavra muito feia. – O tom de James revelava uma tristeza inexplicável. Talvez estivesse desconsolado ao ver que Lily se recusava a entender.

- Sim, uma palavra feia, mas que encaixa muito bem neste contexto.

- Não, está enganada, não é luxúria. Quando há emoção… quando há amor…

- Não é esse o caso, não é? – Lily não o deixou terminar a frase. – Mas existe amor entre mim e Amos. E não há dúvida de que nos completamos.

- Amor… sem paixão?

- Não! Por que tem sempre que distorcer o que digo, James? E não admito ironias sobre o tipo de vida que escolhi… Sobre meus valores.

- Não estou fazendo ironia sobre coisa alguma. E é você quem está distorcendo o que digo e penso. Tudo que quero é conhecê-la melhor.

- Isso é impossível, James. Nossas vidas são como o dia e a noite. De qualquer maneira, não lhe devo satisfações de nada, muito menos de meus sentimentos íntimos.

- Não adianta tentar fugir, Lily. Não poderá se esconder de mim… assim como não poderá ignorar seus próprios sentimentos.

- Não estou fugindo ou me escondendo de nada nem de ninguém. É verdade… - Hesitou, pesando os riscos. – É verdade que você me atrai. Pode ser o suficiente para você, mas não é para mim. Amos merece mais consideração.

- Ele nunca ficaria sabendo.

- Pode ser que não, mas existe uma coisa chamada lealdade, que prezo muito. Sem isso, não há sentido para nada.

James parecia distraído enquanto explorava o rosto dela com os dedos. Lily, por sua vez, sentia as chamas do desejo se confundirem com as da raiva. Pensava no futuro, no que seria olhar Amos e ver o rosto de outro homem.

- Não comece – pediu, suplicante. – Por favor, James, me deixe em paz!

- É isso mesmo que quer? Pense, Lily… pense bem antes de responder.

Mas já tinha pensado. Era só o que fazia ultimamente! Não conseguia parar de pensar nele desde a primeira vez em que se viram. Lily estava mais atormentada e infeliz do que nunca.

- James, não faça isso comigo! Lutei muito, não imagina quanto, para atingir meus ideais e você aparece para estragar tudo. Você pode destruir meus sonhos. Acho até que já começou. Se isso acontecer, nunca mais poderei juntar os pedaços. Entende o que estou tentando dizer?

- Não, acho que não. Não tenho esse poder sinistro sobre sua vida. Como diz o ditado, quando um não quer… Lily, você é a única responsável por sua vida.

- Acho que odeio você. Sei que odeio.

James deu risada, abalando a determinação dela.

- Óptimo! Todo o caso de amor precisa de uma pitada de ódio. Porque é isso que está acontecendo conosco.

- Está falando do caso de amor… ou do ódio?

- Oh, Lily… minha doce e ardente Lily! Garanto que será muito divertido descobrir… - Ele a soltou e mudou o tom de voz: - Se é tão inteligente quanto bonita, estará na porta do hotel às oito. Não esperarei nem um minuto a mais.

- Mas ainda não disse que…

Ele ignorou os protestos e tirou a chave do bolso, colocando-a na mão dela. Ficou olhando para Lily por um momento, numa súplica muda e foi embora.

Lily caminhou por entre sacos de dormir espalhados pela praia e de grupos de jovens reunidos em volta da fogueira, cantando e tocando violão. James tinha razão, se decidisse passar a noite ali, companhia não lhe faltaria.

Depois de pensar muito, viu que só lhe restavam duas alternativas. Poderia voltar para Nova York agora, como uma fracassada. Ou aceitar a oferta de James. A segunda opção seria a ideal, é claro, se conseguisse mudar o tom do relacionamento entre eles. Por que não poderiam ser apenas bons amigos, em vez de inimigos ou amantes?

Se aceitasse ir com James, teria que estar sempre em guarda, sem saber de onde ou quando viria o perigo. James gostava de dominar e era preciso evitar esse tipo de homem. Conquistar era sua arte, e não teria a quem culpar, a não ser ela mesma, se fraquejasse e caísse na armadilha.

O erro de Lily foi deixar que um estranho invadisse sua vida e a entendesse melhor que um amigo íntimo. Havia milhares de coisas que James Potter não sabia, mas sua força estava em conhecer justamente o segredo mais importante.

- James, agora sabe como sou vulnerável a você.

Continua...

N.a: Bom espero não ter demorado tanto tempo. Só pra avisar que só vou postar o próximo capítulo depois do Natal e quero agradecer a todos os que estão lendo e deixando reviews e aos outros que não também. Beijos e um Feliz Natal

Agradecimentos dos 2 capítulos:

Sassah Potter- Peço desculpa pela demora, espero que nestes dois capítulos a Lily tenha estado melhor.Beijos

Larii- Peço desculpa pela demora. A Lily ainda vai sofrer um pouco mas nada que um bom beijo não cure XD. Beijos

Yuufu- Peço desculpa pela demora. Ainda bem que você riu muito com as personagens alteradas...É você é doidona por esse Sirius, mas quem não seria por um gato desses??? Ou dos outros 2??? Beijos

Thaty- Peço desculpa pelo atraso. E perdão por no outro ter parado logo naquele momento, mas era pra deixar suspense rsrsrsrs. Obrigado pelas duas reviews. Claro que eu vou continuar. Pode ser que agora eu até seja mais rápida já que tenho um pouco de tempo. Beijos

Ally Beal- Peço desculpa pela demora. Só deixei acabar ai pra deixar suspense no ar rsrs. Ainda bem que você tá gostando e me dizendo isso. Muito Obrigado viu?Obrigado também pelas duas lindas reviews que me mandou. O James nesse história é mesmo assim tão depressa apetece pertar como dar socos rsrsrs. Beijos

Ysi- Peço desculpa pela demora. Ainda bem que você gostou. Adorei sua frase de a vida é corrida. Obrigado pelas 2 reviews. O livro é Sweet Tenptacion e não sei quem é a autora porque não tenho o livro comigo mas quando tiver eu lhe digo. E pode ter certeza que antes do Ano Novo tem capítulo novo. Beijos

E obrigado a todos os que não deixam reviews lindas mas mesmo assim estão lendo

Um BOM NATAL!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9 – O sheik

Uma brisa suave soprava do golfo e um jipe estava estacionado na porta do hotel. Lily respirou fundo, endireitou os ombros e se aproximou:

- Bom dia…

- Bom dia! Sabia que viria. Isso vai para trás. – James se referia à mala. – Fez a escolha certa, Lily.

- Sempre confiante, não é?

- Nada de discussões agora. Estou feliz por ter vindo e é tudo que importa.

- Não pense que estou aqui por sua causa.

James apenas sorriu e levantou as mãos.

- Nada do que disser vai estragar meu bom humor, minha querida.

Lily colocou a mala no chão e as mãos na cintura.

- Já estou arrependida por ter vindo.

- Não, não está. Coloque a mala aí atrás com o resto das coisas. Não temos tempo a perder.

Lily obedeceu e começou a mexer nas caixas.

- Se tivesse pedido, teria ajudado nas compras. Seja como for, faço questão de dividir as despesas.

- Nesse caso, pode pagar a gasolina quando pararmos para reabastecer.

- Está bem. O que há nessas caixas, afinal?

- Comida enlatada, bolachas, água para nós e para o radiador. Trouxe também gasolina, estepes e balas para as crianças que encontraremos pelo caminho. A viagem não é muito longa, mas árdua. Temos que estar prevenidos para qualquer eventualidade, como problemas no motor, por exemplo.

Lily assumiu um ar compenetrado enquanto inspecionava a caixa de ferramentas e os quatro pneus.

- Você dirige? Isto é, sabe trocar marchas e tudo o mais?

Lily hesitou. Morando numa cidade como Nova York não precisava de um carro, mas tinha carteira de habilitação.

- Claro.

- Muito bem. Se pudermos revezar na direção, chegaremos em um dia e meio, mas prometo não abusar.

- Não se preocupe, não sou frágil, apesar das aparências.

- Já reparei que é muito… saudável.

Lily não estava com a mínima disposição para ouvir comentários maliciosos.

- Ouça, James, já que faremos essa viagem juntos, é melhor estabelecermos algumas regras…

- Não precisa dizer mais nada, já entendi a mensagem. Vamos relaxar e fingir que estamos saindo em férias. Gosta de acampar? Ouvi dizer que as garotas americanas adoram.

Lily tinha realmente boas recordações da adolescência quando costumava acampar nas férias. James lhe estendia a mão.

- Atwa. Quer dizer paz, em árabe.

- Atwa.

Em vez de seguir pela estrada que vinha de Aqaba, James preferiu cortar caminho pelo deserto.

- Assim, evitaremos o movimento intenso de turistas na estrada e pouparemos tempo. Além do mais, por que passar a noite num hotel, se podemos ficar no acampamento de um sheik de verdade?

- Está brincando… um sheik de verdade?

- De carne e osso. Mas não se preocupe que não deixarei que ele a leve para a tenda dele. Direi que é minha.

- E quem disse que eu queria ser salva das mãos de um sheik? – Lily brincou, com malícia.

Chegaram a uma planície coberta de palmeiras e acácias espinhosas. O golfo ficou para trás e adiante despontavam as montanhas de granito, sendo que a mais alta, um rochedo pontiagudo, era o monte Sinai.

- Parece tão perto…

- As aparências são ilusórias no deserto. Só chegaremos ao pé do monte amanhã à tarde. Isto é, se tudo correr bem.

Não havia sinal de vida ou água, o que a deixou apreensiva.

- Tem certeza de que sabe para onde está indo?

- Se duvida do meu senso de direção, peque o mapa no porta-luvas. Será a minha navegadora.

Lily desdobrou o mapa sobre o colo.

- Tudo que vejo é um enorme espaço vazio… não há uma estrada ou cidade!

- Foi você quem quis vir. Se acha que deveria ter ficado em casa…

- Ora, cale a boca e mantenha os olhos na estrada!

O jipe era o único objeto móvel na planície de cascalho que se estendia até o horizonte. Esperava ver dunas de areia, mas, segundo James, ficavam mais ao norte, perto das antigas rotas de caravanas que ligavam a Arábia com o vale do Nilo.

A trilha que seguiam era uma escarpa de pedra calcária e seixos, um solo árido que não permitia o crescimento de vegetação e as cores variavam do ocre ao cinza. Até o céu era amarelado.

Era uma terra aparentemente morta, mas cada seixo ou grão de areia tinha um significado cultural e sagrado para o povo árabe. Só alguém muito insensível não veria a beleza daquele lugar, que de tão desolado chegava a emocionar.

- Em que está pensando, Lily? – James colocou a mão na perna dela.

- Apesar dos problemas que tive para chegar aqui, estou feliz por ter vindo. Obrigado por este momento, James.

- Sempre às ordens.

O terreno acidentado exigia toda a concentração do motorista e viajaram em silêncio. Agrupamentos de bustans, tendas beduínas feitas de pêlo de cabra angorá, pontilhavam o deserto. Pararam à sombra de um afloramento de granito para almoçar. Mais tarde, chegaram a uma área ondulada, que mais parecia uma montanha russa, e James comentou:

- Está rindo… e isso é bom.

- Mesmo que esteja rindo de você?

- Depende do motivo.

- Estava rindo porque você parece um Lawrence da Arábia numa versão moderna. Foi por aqui que ele comandou o exército, não foi?

- Acho que sim.

- Ele era loiro também… ou foi só no filme?

- Pelo que sei da história…

James foi interrompido por um grito de Lily e brecou bruscamente, segurando-a instintivamente para que não batesse no pára-brisa.

- O que foi?

Lily apontava para o mapa.

- Estamos aqui, não é?

- Aqui onde?

- O Wadi Watir é que vai nos levar até o acampamento do tal sheik, não é?

James concordou a contragosto.

- Mas por favor não me assuste mais assim.

- Está surpreso com minha habilidade como navegadora? Aposto que pensou que podia me enganar e me deu o mapa para distrair minha atenção.

- Reconheço sua esperteza. Agora, segure firme. Este trecho é muito pedregoso.

O Wadi Watir era o leito de um dos rios que cortavam o deserto e serviam como estrada, na época da seca. Era um desfiladeiro tortuoso e estreito, corroído pela erosão. O jipe estava na borda e começou a lenta descida.

- Assustada, Lily?

- Não. – Era mentira, estava morrendo de medo.

- Muito bem. Não precisa ter medo quando estiver comigo.

Quanto mais desciam, mais frio ficava. As paredes de granito bloqueavam quase todo o sol e, quando chegaram ao fundo do desfiladeiro, tiveram que vestir as jaquetas e tirar os óculos de sol. O leito estava quase inteiramente seco, com apenas algumas poças brotando aqui e ali. O desfiladeiro se alargava repentinamente e voltava a se estreitar a tal ponto que mal dava para o veículo passar.

O jipe andava aos trancos sobre o leito irregular e, muitas vezes, James teve que desviar de deslizamentos de rochas. Contudo, ele parecia encarar aquela travessia mais como um desafio do que como um transtorno.

No final da tarde, chegaram a uma parte mais plana do leito e passaram por uma pequena pirâmide de pedra.

- É uma espécie de marco de fronteira usado pelas tribos beduínas – James explicou. – Está vendo aquele entalhe preto? É uma praga contra os que vêm para o território como inimigos.

- Trabalho de seu amigo, o sheik?

- Fique tranquila. Ibn-Bader é muito hospitaleiro.

Subiram a encosta do desfiladeiro e ganharam velocidade ao chegarem na planície. O vento jogava os cabelos de Lily para trás, revelando as faces rosadas.

- Você é linda, sabia? Já disse isso, não?

- Não lembro… – O tom de Lily era de pouco caso.

- Se não disse, vou repetir uma dúzia de vezes até o anoitecer.

- Deve dizer a mesma coisa para uma dúzia de mulheres por dia.

- E se for verdade?

- Darei ao elogio o valor que merece.

- Vou dizer, assim mesmo. Uma centena de vezes. Sinto que precisa de ouvir isso. Você é linda… já são duas.

- Pare de brincar comigo, posso ficar muito irritada.

- Não parece irritada. Ao contrário, parece excitada. Por que não confessa que está feliz em minha companhia?

- Nunca, nem sob tortura chinesa, o que, diga-se de passagem é uma discrição perfeita para esta viagem. Olhe… parece que teremos companhia, afinal.

Estavam se aproximando de um oásis cercado de palmeiras, como numa miragem. Crianças descalças que cuidavam das cabras largaram o serviço e correram atrás do jipe, enquanto as mulheres equilibravam latas de água, a caminho dos bustans.

James parou o jipe diante da maior tenda e foi imediatamente cercado por um animado grupo de saudação. Lily foi momentaneamente ignorada enquanto as mulheres da tribo observavam de longe.

Um homem saiu da tenda e o grupo abriu caminho para sua passagem. Com certeza, era o sheik Ibn-Bader, que recebeu James de braços abertos. Apesar de idoso, era uma figura imponente, de porte majestoso, e usava botas de cano longo e um cinto largo de couro com um punhal.

Tudo em volta dava indícios de uma vida simples. As tendas eram baixas, feitas de pêlo de cabra tecido com tiras de couro de camelo. A céu aberto, estavam sacos de lentilha, cuias de leite, latas velhas e chicotes de camelo. Cachorros magros fuçavam nas pilhas de lixo enquanto cabras esticavam o pescoço para mordiscar os galhos secos das acácias.

James voltou ao jipe para pegar o tabaco que trouxera de presente.

- Desculpe, Lily, mas terá que ficar sozinha, enquanto o sheik e eu relembramos os velhos tempos. Espero que não tome isto como uma ofensa e compreenda que há uma separação rígida entre os sexos segundo as tradições beduínas.

- Está bem. Acha que devo tentar fazer amizade com as mulheres?

- Não há perigo, mas verá que são muito tímidas e duvido que alguma delas entenda a nossa língua. Talvez tenha mais sorte com as crianças e as balas… é uma combinação infalível.

Ibn-Bader a cumprimentou com extrema cortesia, fazendo a tradicional reverência conhecida como salamit. Os outros homens ficaram calados, apenas olhando com curiosidade. Lily falou pouco e se afastou discretamente.

Atraída por uma mistura curiosa de mugidos e fungados, Lily entrou no abrigo dos camelos e ficou observando as fêmeas alimentando os filhotes. Pegou um punhado de forragem das gamelas e se distraiu alimentando os animais, até que James veio buscá-la.

Estava anoitecendo e o céu era uma combinação exótica de várias tonalidades de vermelho, contornando as montanhas ao longe. Um tapete extra foi colocado perto da fogueira, onde o jantar seria servido e velas foram acendidas em homenagem aos visitantes. James e Lily sentaram lado a lado, no mesmo tapete.

- Diz o ditado que todo bom beduíno tem uma chaleira muito preta. A de Ibn-Bader é bem chamuscada o que quer dizer que está acostumado a oferecer hospitalidade a estranhos.

- Duvido que já tenha recebido alguma mulher ocidental. Serei a única mulher nesta roda?

- Sim. As mulheres da tribo vão servir e comerão depois dos homens.

Quando estavam todos reunidos em volta da fogueira, a mulher do sheik, Nura, trouxe uma panela enorme de cobre. Estava toda vestida de preto e os únicos adornos eram as moedas de ouro amarradas no tornozelo, que tilintavam quando andava, e um colar de turquesa.

Ibn-Bader foi o primeiro a ser servido e depois, os convidados. Lily não conseguiu identificar os pedaços de carne cozido, mas eram macios e adocicados. Talvez fosse carne de cabrito. James fez um gesto de aprovação com a cabeça e Lily o imitou, agradando o anfitrião.

A conversa ao redor da fogueira era animada. Os beduínos eram conhecidos pela hospitalidade e valorizavam a liberdade sobre todas as coisas. A literatura árabe não cansava de exaltar a coragem e independência desse povo, que adorava poesia.

Quando terminaram a refeição, um café amargo foi servido e os homens fumavam enquanto um dos filhos do sheik recitava. Segundo James, era uma história de solidão, coragem e muito sofrimento. Lily ficou emocionada com a musicalidade da voz do rapaz, acompanhado pelo canto dos grilos.

Quando Ibn-Bader começou a ler o Corão, James e Lily aproveitaram para dar uma volta pelo oásis. À noite, a atmosfera do deserto era misteriosa e os sons se espalhavam com facilidade pela imensidão do nada. Ouviam-se bater de asas e pios de corujas.

- Mesmo com esse oásis exuberante, a vida deve ser muito dura aqui. Como conseguem sobreviver?

- Como vêm fazendo há séculos. Plantando o essencial para a sobrevivência e criando animais. Cada vez mais jovens beduínos são atraídos pela cidade, mas o sheik não confia na educação escolar e resiste a qualquer forma de modernização, para preservar as tradições.

- Tradições que são muito severas contra as mulheres.

- Deve ter achado a atitude do sheik insultante para a condição da mulher.

- A cultura e o meio ambiente deste povo são tão diferentes das nossas que não cabe a mim julgar Ibn-Bader.

James a segurou pela mão para atravessarem um trecho pedregoso e não soltou mais. Como Lily não reclamou, continuaram a andar de mãos dadas.

- Talvez os costumes deste povo não sejam tão diferentes assim dos nossos. Costumamos pensar que nossas atitudes com relação às mulheres são civilizadas, mas, o fundo, muitos têm a mesma visão preconceituosa. Amos Diggory, por exemplo, parece um homem muito conservador…

- Sei o que está tentando dizer, mas está enganado. Amos tem visões bem modernas.

- Não tenho dúvidas de que ele é liberado o suficiente para aprovar, ou pelo menos para não se sentir ameaçado, pelo sucesso de sua carreira. Mas aposto que se identifica com a atitude autoritária de Ibn-Bader no casamento. A mulher que casar com Amos terá que ser muito determinada para conseguir manter a igualdade de direitos. Por acaso, vocês estão pensando em casar? Vi que usava um anel em Nova York, que não está usando agora.

- Achei mais prudente não trazer jóias.

- Não era a resposta que queria.

- Você é muito intrometido…

- Não vejo por que não pode dizer se pretende ou não casar com Amos. Por acaso, é segredo?

- Não, não é segredo. Se está tão interessado, Amos e eu não estamos oficialmente noivos, mas…

- Sim?

- Mas estamos pensando em casar no fim do ano, perto do Natal. É uma época bonita, não acha?

Lily estava mentindo; nunca pensaram em nenhuma data, mas acha que seria uma boa tática para colocar um ponto final naquele assunto. James era muito esperto no jogo entre homens e mulheres e seria muito difícil vencê-lo.

- Em que está pensando, Lily? Está preocupada com o que sente… ou talvez com o que não sente?

- Pare de fazer suposições sobre o que penso ou sinto! Não tem o direito de invadir minha vida íntima.

- Eu devia sentir pena de você, uma mulher sozinha contra a riqueza e o poder dos Diggory. Mas não sinto. Por mais estranho que possa parecer, sinto pena de Amos.

Lily jogou a cabeça para trás e deu risada.

- Se há uma pessoa na face da Terra de quem se pode ter pena…

- E tem mais – James interrompeu –, você não está apaixonada por ele.

Lily poderia ter dado as costas e ido embora, mas ficou parada, esperando sem saber exatamente o quê. James soltou a mão dela.

- Não sei que experiência tem com os homens e, é claro, não é obrigada a me contar, se não quiser…

- Não direi uma palavra!

- … mas tenho a impressão, embora isso não tenha nada a ver com sua habilidade em excitar um homem, que decidiu não se deixar envolver pelo amor. É por isso que não tem pressa em formalizar o compromisso com Amos. Ele respeita sua… reserva?

- Ele respeitava… mas ultimamente tem me pressionado.

- Primeiro, ele perde o Renoir, depois houve o incidente com a cruz… É natural que ele queira assegurar a posse sobre você.

- Quanta frieza! Do jeito que fala, parece que sou um investimento também!

- Não foi isso que quis dizer. Amos está sujeito à insegurança como qualquer mortal.

- O fato é que sou cautelosa, talvez por ser sozinha. E você tinha razão quando disse que Amos é do tipo conservador, embora seja mais liberado nesse aspecto do que eu. Ele precisa ser discreto por causa da posição de responsabilidade que tem no mundo dos negócios.

- Mas casamento ou um caso de amor, se isso é tudo que haverá entre vocês, não é um negócio. Onde fica o romantismo? O dinheiro não compra paixão.

- Entendo o que quer dizer, mas meu relacionamento com Amos está baseado em coisas mais sólidas…

Lily fez um discurso sobre valores morais, discordando da versão romântica de James sobre o amor. Era irreal pensar que no amor tudo é um mar de rosas e que o sexo é o ponto de partida. O amor maduro não poderia ser tão impetuoso, pelo menos se fosse para durar.

- Lembro de um poema que tem um verso assim:

"Quem já amou, sem ter amado à primeira vista?"

- Bobagem. Amor à primeira vista pode ser muito poético, mas não tem nada a ver com a realidade.

- Na minha opinião, é um verso poético, sábio e que continua valendo apesar de ter sido escrito há alguns séculos por Marlowe.

Num gesto de impaciência, Lily arrancou o elástico que prendia o cabelo e sacudiu a cabeça para soltar a vasta cabeleira ruiva.

- Prefiro seu cabelo assim… solto. – James passava os dedos pelos fios ruivos. – Combinam melhor com a Lily que conheço.

Um leve tremor percorreu o corpo dela ao sentir o movimento sensual dos dedos de James em sua nuca.

- Já disse que só há uma Lily.

- É estranho, porque agora, por exemplo, você não lembra em nada a moça mimada de sociedade ou a funcionária séria e dedicada do museu, um elegante tailler, embora sóbrio demais, que usou no dia da apresentação da cruz.

- Saiba que gosto muito daquele conjunto!

- Não duvido que goste, mas vende uma imagem falsa. É o tipo clássico de roupa no qual uma mulher se sente elegante, sem deixar de ser formal, para que os homens não duvidem de sua competência.

- Não estou interessada em ouvir suas teorias brilhantes sobre o comportamento das mulheres que trabalham fora. E pare com isso também! – Lily tirou a mão que continuava a brincar com seus cabelos, embora estivesse gostando da carícia.

- Não pense que conseguirá mudar de assunto. Estávamos discutindo os traços de sua personalidade e vamos continuar.

- Por que devo deixar que analise minha personalidade, que saiba o que penso e sinto, quando não sei praticamente nada sobre você?

- Quer dizer que Peter não lhe contou sobre a decadência da minha família, me obrigando a trabalhar para sobreviver?

Lily não precisou responder, a alteração de sua fisionomia era por si só uma confissão. Chegaram a uma rocha enorme de granito, onde James encostou.

- Venha cá. – Ele estendia os braços.

- Não…

Mas uma força maior que a razão a arrastou para aqueles braços convidativos. James a beijou, fazendo-a rir de modo leviano e indiferente. Era uma Lily que ambos desconheciam. Uma voz a alertou contra o prazer que vinha dos corpos colados, trocando uma energia intensa.

- Não tornarei as coisas mais fáceis para você sendo menos gentil. Não lhe darei a ilusão de estar sendo forçada para que não tenha nenhum pretexto quando tiver que enfrentar suas dúvidas sobre a lealdade a Diggory.

- Não tenho dúvidas.

- Nem lealdade.

- Está sendo injusto, James. Por favor, não estrague tudo!

- Estragar o quê? Seu caso com ele? Ou comigo? Talvez sua inocência?

Lily não respondeu. Não sabia o que dizer. Bastava um toque de James para confundir seus pensamentos e emoções. Estava hipnotizada por aquele olhar castanho-esverdeado, enquanto relutava em admitir que aquele homem a perturbava. James Potter tinha o poder de fazê-la rir, ter medo e, acima de tudo, sentir. Na presença dele, Lily se sentia viva.

James beijou o rosto dela, de leve.

- Ainda está assustada, querida?

- Não… só um pouco.

Lily imaginava quando pararia de sentir desejo por aquele homem. Naquele momento, pelo menos, não havia meios de reprimir a ansiedade e James sabia.

- Não há por que temer… – Ele beijava as pálpebras dela. – Não farei nada que não queira, entendeu? É assim que dever ser o amor, Lily. O estar juntos, sem planos. O momento é o que importa, nada mais.

Lily estava sem fala, mas seu silêncio falava mais que mil palavras. James a fez colocar os braços em volta do pescoço dele.

- Solte a paixão que existe dentro de você, Lily. Confie em mim, este será o nosso segredo. Não costumo fazer amor com uma mulher e sair espalhando a notícia…

As mãos de James seguiam o contorno do queixo dela, descendo pelo pescoço.

- Você é linda e não há cenário mais perfeito que este. – Ele roçou os lábios nos dela e sussurrou: - Amo sua boca… Se soubesse o poder que tem…

James a beijou com paixão, deixando-a tonta. Aquele que Lily considerava um intruso era bem-vindo agora e receberia o que viera buscar.

Ele beijava as têmporas de Lily, os cabelos, as orelhas, murmurando palavras doces, que a faziam enlouquecer de desejo. Inesperadamente, James se afastou, virando de lado. O suor brotava na testa dele e a respiração era ofegante.

Lily queria abraçá-lo, dar-lhe conforto e a paixão foi substituída por um carinho imenso.

- James… James?

O sorriso dele era meigo, mas profundamente triste e, aparentemente, custou muito para recuperar o equilíbrio.

- É melhor voltarmos para o acampamento agora. – Ele afagava os cabelos dela.

- Mas…

James colocou o dedo sobre os lábios de Lily, fazendo-a calar.

- Não há nada que mais quero do que deitar e fazer amor com você, minha querida Lily, do modo como merece ser amada. Mas não quero fazer nada para ofender este povo que nos recebeu tão bem.

Lily sentia como se estivesse morrendo aos poucos. Ficaram abraçados, um ouvindo o coração do outro bater, esperando a paixão abrandar. Finalmente, voltaram ao acampamento, devidamente separados.

Todos se preparavam para dormir. Alguns cachorros ainda rondavam em busca de restos do jantar e algumas mulheres estavam estendendo sacos rústicos fora das tendas, onde os homens solteiros da tribo dormiam.

De dia, o calo esteve intenso; agora estava mais frio do que era de se esperar no meio de um deserto. Lily tremeu da cabeça aos pés e correu até o jipe.

- Nura fez uma fogueira para nós e bem na hora, ao que parece. Seus dentes estão batendo.

- Terei de dormir de roupa. Não aguentarei o frio se ficar apenas de camisola.

James subiu no jipe e tirou os sacos de dormir.

- A que horas partiremos amanhã?

- Bem cedo… acordaremos com os camelos.

- Espero que esses animais estejam bem presos. Viu como são grandes?

- Não se preocupes. São muito valiosos para a tribo para serem deixados à solta. E imprevisíveis também. Embora sejam geralmente dóceis, podem ficar bravos inesperadamente.

- E só agora você me conta isso! Passei a tarde alimentando-os na palma da mão.

- Não quis estragar seu divertimento e, de qualquer maneira, eu estava atento.

Lily sentiu um calafrio no estômago. A ideia de ser observada e protegida por James era muito sedutora. Seria fácil ceder ao desejo de esquecer que tinha uma missão naquela terra, portanto era melhor redobrar a guarda.

Ficaram em silêncio enquanto arrumavam os sacos de dormir perto do fogo, sob umas palmeiras. James colocou o dele do outro lado da fogueira e parecia determinado a ignorar Lily.

Ela se aconchegou da melhor maneira possível, enquanto James colocava mais galhos de acácia na fogueira. Ele deitou com o rosto virado para o fogo e pareceu adormecer de seguida.

Lily ficou observando as feições serenas daquele rosto e os cabelos negros reluzindo à luminosidade do fogo. Ia guardar aquela imagem para sempre na memória.

A questão agora era como encarar Amos depois daquela reviravolta emocional. Lily sempre acreditara que seus sentimentos por Amos eram inabaláveis, mas as dúvidas pesavam na consciência.

Precisava se convencer de uma vez por todas de que o relacionamento com James era uma empolgação passageira, uma atração puramente sexual e não confundir com alguma coisa mais profunda. Era uma mulher madura com necessidades adultas e não tinha que se envergonhar por isso.

O estalido de galhos sendo consumidos pelas chamas embalava os dois forasteiros, enquanto o pio melancólico de uma ave desconhecida cortou o ar.

Seria possível voltar para Amos como se nada tivesse acontecido? Por outro lado, não poderia simplesmente ignorar a avalanche de novas sensações despertadas por um estranho, embora fosse impossível estar apaixonada por um homem em quem não confiava. Era insensato e até um ato de autodestruição amar James Potter.

- Lily? Boa-noite, durma bem…

Se conseguisse!

Continua…

N.A: Espero que tenham tido um bom natal com tudo de bom. Só poderei postar o próximo dentro de duas semanas, por isso um Bom Ano Novo. Beijos

Agradecimentos:

Gostaria de agradecer a Ally Beal, Giu, Yuufu, Ysi e Thaty pelos reviews, mas como estou sem net prometo agradecer melhor da próxima vez, por enquanto Obrigado!

Agradeço também a minha amiga Monika Granger por me ter publicado este cap.


	11. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10 – O Mosteiro de Santa Catarina

A escuridão da noite foi substituída pela claridade de um sol alaranjado, trazendo um calor intenso. Um ruído de passos no cascalho e murmúrios acordaram Lily.

Abrindo um olho, viu um vulto negro e descalço se afastando. James estava ajoelhado perto do fogo, devidamente barbeado e com roupas limpas. Estava às voltas com uma frigideira.

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia. Fique onde está. Levarei café na cama.

- De quem era aquele vulto negro que vi? Ou foi um sonho?

- Não foi sonho. Era Shukria, a filha caçula de Ibn-Bader, que trouxe a massa de pão. Ela se ofereceu para preparar, mas achei que seria divertido fazer com minhas próprias mãos… Por que está rindo?

Seria engraçado ver James mostrar seus dotes de cozinheiro.

- Nada… Estava pensando que é bom ser servida, para variar.

A água fervia e enquanto James preparava o chá Lily foi lavar o rosto. Os homens da tribo estavam rezando e a brisa espalhava um aroma apetitoso de café. Esquecida dos dilemas da noite, Lily estava feliz.

Quando voltou, James atiçava o fogo e ajoelhou ao lado dele.

- Está cheirando bem.

- Vou lhe dar um que não deixei cair na areia na hora de virar.

- É mais difícil do que parece, não?

- Não sei se está bom, mas espero que dê para engolir.

- De qualquer maneira, foi uma tentativa heróica.

O pão estava duro como pedra e queimado do lado de fora, mas cru no meio. James e Lily se entreolharam e caíram na risada, dando o resto dos pães aos cachorros.

Depois de uma longa e calorosa despedida, retomaram a viagem pelo desfiladeiro.

- Teve uma longa conversa com Ibn-Bader e os outros. Sobre o que falaram? – Lily estava curiosa.

- Estávamos discutindo o melhor caminho. Mais adiante, encontraremos uma bifurcação no leito do rio. Eu pretendia seguir pelo atalho mais curto, o Wadi Ghazala, mas o sheik acha que estamos muito perto da estação das chuvas e aconselhou que fôssemos pelo atalho mais longo, porém menos arriscado.

- Estação das chuvas? Aqui?

- Começa nas montanhas para onde estamos indo. Não há vegetação suficiente para reter as águas de modo que os wadis se enchem logo. – James apontou para uma marca vermelha na parede do desfiladeiro. – Aquela lá é a marca da última enchente.

- Tão alto? É inacreditável! Até agora só passamos por fios de água.

- Nunca passei por aqui na época da cheia e também não pretendo ficar para descobrir como é. Continuaremos por esta trilha e, à tarde, seguiremos pelo Wadi Saal. Levaremos duas horas a mais, mas é mais seguro.

Quando chegaram à bifurcação, Lily não conseguiu esconder apreensão:

- Tem certeza de que sabe qual o atalho que deve tomar?

- Onde está o seu espírito de aventura?

- Ainda tenho um resto, lorde Potter. É o que me mantém ao seu lado.

- Foi muito corajosa ontem à noite, experimentando aquele cozido misterioso e alimentando os camelos.

- O que havia naquele cozido, afinal? Não, não me conte! Pensando bem, prefiro continuar sem saber.

- Veremos se continuará tão corajosa esta noite. Já vou avisando que toda e qualquer forma de civilização ficou para trás. Estamos indo para a área mais deserta da face da Terra.

Para desespero de Lily, James não estava exagerando. A viagem desconfortável do dia anterior não era nada comparada à tortura que os aguardava no futuro. O terreno era cada vez mais irregular e estavam assando sob um sol implacável enquanto as montanhas pareciam cada vez mais distantes no horizonte.

A comunicação entres eles foi limitada a gestos, porque as gargantas estavam secas demais para falar. Lily ficou atenta a galhos espinhosos de acácias que poderiam furar os pneus. A atenção de James estava toda voltada para a troca constante de marchas enquanto subiam e desciam pelas ondulações do terreno, caíam em buracos ou brecavam diante de deslizamentos de rochas.

Não havia sinal de vida e, vendo uma nuvem de poeira no horizonte, Lily pensou que fosse outro veículo ou um camelo, mas James explicou que era um khamsin, uma tempestade de areia muito comum nos desertos, que estava felizmente indo na direção oposta.

Pararam para um lanche rápido e Lily ficou alarmada ao ver os olhos de James avermelhados. Ela se ofereceu várias vezes para dirigir um pouco, mas tudo que ouvia era que talvez quando chegassem a estrada…

Apesar das dificuldades, Lily não estava arrependida por ter vindo. Os obstáculos só faziam aumentar sua determinação de cumprir aquela missão. Essa coragem foi abalada apenas quando viu um bando de urubus sobrevoando suas cabeças, atraídos pelo movimento do jipe no deserto.

Foi um alívio imenso quando, no final da tarde, saíram do Wadi Saal para uma estrada pavimentada, com um movimento intenso de carros e ônibus de turismo, e ouviram o som estridente de buzinas. James e Lily se juntaram ao comboio que ia em direção à planície Raha.

À medida que se aproximavam do monte Sinai, era maior o número de acampamentos beduínos. Lily viu mulheres ocupadas em volta de fogueiras, provavelmente começando os preparativos para o jantar.

- Parecem diferentes da tribo de Ibn-Bader. As vestimentas são mais modernas e as pessoas são mais altas e claras também.

- São de outra origem; descendentes dos cem escravos que Justiniano trouxe para servir os monges do Mosteiro de Santa Catarina. Ficaram afastados dos beduínos por séculos, mas houve muitos casamentos com mulheres egípcias. Existe a diferença física, como você notou, e por isso ainda existe a segregação.

- Como é que sabe tanto sobre um assunto tão desconhecido?

- Procurei ler a respeito antes de vir para cá.

- Eu também fiz algumas pesquisas, mas não consegui captar detalhes como esse.

- É natural, pois não era de seu interesse, não é? O motivo de sua viagem foi a cruz e foi onde dedicou maior atenção. Ao contrário de mim, que gosto de ter uma visão geral das coisas. Aliás, devo parte de meu conhecimento à minha conversa com Kim. É uma garota muito viva.

Um ciúme sem sentido e totalmente fora de hora apunhalou o coração de Lily.

- É verdade…

Pararam ao pé do imponente monte Sinai. Alguns turistas olhavam com respeito solene para o pico em que Moisés recebera os Dez Mandamentos. O badalar de sinos anunciava as orações dos monges.

O mosteiro era uma fortaleza ao pé do monte. Sua estrutura continuava inalterada desde o século VI, quando Justiniano mandara ampliar e fortificar a pequena capela. Por cima do muro, despontavam a cruz de uma capela e a torre dos sinos.

Lily estava emocionada e mal podia esperar para ver o que mais havia por trás daquele muro. Será que encontraria a resposta para suas dúvidas? Era melhor controlar a ansiedade. Se batesse na porta do mosteiro como uma turista curiosa, os monges não a levariam a sério.

Entrou no jipe e penteou os cabelos, tentando adquirir uma aparência mais civilizada. As mãos dela tremiam um pouco enquanto uma conversa que teve com Remus lhe voltava à mente:

- A verdade é que nunca conseguimos entrar. Em toda excursão, falamos com os monges e sempre recebemos uma recusa. Se mil anos neste deserto e as insistências de Kim não venceram a resistência deles, nada mais conseguirá. Na certa, compraram a amolação dos turistas com o ataque dos nativos da região, no passado.

- Mas não sou turista. Quando entenderem que…

- Lily, se pensa que encontrará pessoas com a serenidade de santos, passando o dia fazendo queijo e licores, está muito enganada. Os monges deste mosteiro são pessoas simples, calejadas pelo trabalho árduo e só querem ser deixadas em paz.

Lily prendeu os cabelos, confiante de que seria bem recebida. Tinha fé na bondade daqueles que viviam do cultivo da terra. Ouviu os passos de James. Era chegado o momento que mais temia.

- Se já acabou de se arrumar, podemos ir.

- Vou sim, mas sem você. Agradeço por ter me trazido até aqui e gostei de conhecer o sheik, mas de agora em diante posso muito bem me arranjar sozinha.

- Não sei por que tive a impressão de que fizemos um acordo para juntar nossas forças e formar uma dupla.

- Não é hora para ironias, James. O problema é que não quero mais dever favores a você.

- Porquê? Por causa da cruz ou por causa do que aconteceu, ou melhor, quase aconteceu entre nós?

- James, entenda uma coisa, por favor. O acampamento, a diversão e os jogos terminaram.

- Entendo… Isso quer dizer que nosso relacionamento deve ser apenas comercial.

- Tem que ser assim, James. Será que não entende? Se houver a menor suspeita de conspiração entre nós…

- Conspiração? Ninguém acreditaria numa infâmia dessas contra a moralista Srta. Evans.

- Não importa. Se souberem que estivemos juntos, farão perguntas embaraçosas. Nunca me passou pela cabeça que o encontraria aqui e não vou ajudá-lo a entrar no mosteiro. Terá que inventar sua própria história.

- Está bem. Já que quer assim, será cada um por si.

- É isso mesmo. Tenho certeza de que não terei problemas para entrar, minha missão é oficial, o que já não se pode dizer da sua.

- É o que veremos, minha querida. Poderá ficar surpresa com os meus argumentos.

Uma corrente barrava a passagem que levava até ao mosteiro e estava protegida por um guarda beduíno. Depois de muito custo, Lily conseguiu chamar a atenção dele.

- Gostaria de falar com o arcebispo.

- Turistas não podem entrar, – O guarda foi categórico e já dava as costas para voltar ao posto.

- Não, não sou turista! Estou aqui a negócios. Negócios muito importantes!

- Os monges estão rezando agora.

- Quando vão terminar?

Depois de muita insistência, o guarda cedeu e soltou a corrente. Os dois entraram e pararam diante da porta. Não havia ninguém à vista.

- Bem, e agora? – Lily olhava ansiosamente para James.

James segurou a argola de ferro presa na porta e bateu três vezes. Foram recebidos por outro guarda beduíno, não menos antipático. Lily usou todos os argumentos possíveis e imaginários, mas não teve sorte, desta vez.

- Está aqui a negócios também? – O guarda falava com James.

- Não. Vim apelar para a bondade dos monges e pedir abrigo para esta noite.

- Nada mais?

- Não, só quero uma cama… Oh, tenho isto – James tirou um papel do bolso.

Lily estava muda de espanto. A fisionomia do guarda mudou ao ler o papel e fez sinal para que James entrasse.

- Espere, por favor! – Lily estava desesperada. – Onde vou passar a noite? James, peça uma cama para mim também!

- Mulheres não! – O guarda avisou.

- Não acredito… você entra e eu saio? James, vai deixar as coisas ficarem assim?

- Não tenho outra escolha. Se interferir, poderá parecer… conspiração. Não foi essa a palavra que usou agora há pouco?

- Isso não ficará assim. Voltarei amanhã! – Lily gritou, vendo a porta fechar.

Continua…

N.a: Aqui está o capítulo como prometido. O próximo também deve demorar duas semanas mas se conseguir vir a net semana que vem eu coloco ele logo. Beijos.

Agradecimentos:

Reviews do capitulo antes do anterior:

Thaty- Claro qe eu sei que ama eles e não se preocupe que eu actualizo pronto. Beijos

Ysi- A autora chama-se Shanon Clare eu também já procurei ela na net e não encontrei se voce encontrar me avise. Claro que não escreveu de mais eu amo ler reviews.Beijos

Yuufu- A Lily tem que ser assim se não não podia haver história. Beijos

Giu- Oi tudo optimo e voce? Obrigado mesmo. Beijos e eu vou postar logo não se preocupe. Beijos

Ally Beal- Eu também se fosse ela já estaria nos braços do James mas não pode que ela primeiro vai ter que descobrir a verdade. Beijos

Reviews do capítlo anterior:

Thaty- Ainda bem que voce ama essa historia, eu também acho ela marailhosa. Tudo de bom nesse ano Novo. Beijos

Ally Beal- Eu sei que demorei mas agora quando eu disser que vai ser ela sai não se preocupe. Lily é uma mulher muito confusa rsrsrs Tudo de bom nesse ano Novo. Beijos

InfallibleGirl- Obrigado pela reviews e de estar gostando. Beijos

Miss Huyu- Não vou poder mandar o James pra voce porque primeiro ele é pra mim rsrsr mas se quiser lhe mando um clone rsrsrs Assim que puder eu passo lá de certeza viu? Beijos

Tainá Passos de Menezes- Pensei que voce tivesse abandonado a fic, mas como não pode comentar esta perdoada. Beijos


	12. Capitulo 11

Capitulo 11 – Dúvidas

- Sendo uma acomodação de emergência, não terá conforto, mas pelo menos um teto e certa privacidade – Remus explicou, enquanto empurrava a porta do ônibus.

- Sou um estorvo na vida de vocês.

Por sorte, Lily encontrou Remus e Kim no acampamento e desabafou as frustrações.

- Não diga bobagem, Lily. Seja como for, garanto que ficará tão confortável quanto James naquele mausoléu.

- Não estou surpresa por James ter conseguido. É difícil dizer não a um homem como ele, que sabe exatamente o que quer e como conseguir.

Ninguém melhor que Lily para confirmar o comentário de Kim. James sempre levava a melhor e, desta vez, as consequências poderiam ser alarmantes. Se ele conseguisse descobrir alguma coisa no mosteiro, conseguindo êxito quando Lily falhara, os jornais teriam um prato cheio para especulações. Seria uma humilhação insuportável. Ninguém a perdoaria, nem Amos, Peter ou Dumbledore. E nem ela própria se perdoaria.

Remus pediu licença porque precisava combinar com o reverendo Moody o passeio do dia seguinte até ao topo do monte. Kim ficou para ajudar Lily a varrer a areia do corredor do ônibus e estender o saco de dormir.

- Você e James são mais do que simples conhecidos, não são? Sinto que ele a perturba.

- Nós… Ele tem essa capacidade, mas garanto que não sou a única a ser envolvida pelo charme desse homem.

- Não sou nem um pouco sutil, não é? Remus está sempre dizendo que eu deveria morder a língua.

- Acho que é extrovertida e animada, o que deve ser uma grande vantagem para o tipo de atividades que exerce.

- O problema é que as pessoas vêm e vão antes que eu tenha a chance de conhecê-las. E acho que é por isso que tenho o hábito de ir direto ao assunto. Não há tempo para rodeios. Espero não ter ofendido você.

- Não, é claro que não.

Era verdade que Lily gostava da companhia jovial de Kim, embora a personalidade dela a chocasse um pouco por ser tão diferente da sua. Kim parecia perdida num devaneio:

- James tem modos tão refinados. E aquele sotaque… Poderia ficar o dia todo ouvindo ele falar, sem me cansar.

- Sim, ele tem um sotaque interessante, mas os modos variam de acordo com as circunstâncias e a companhia.

- E não é nem um pouco esnobe, apesar do título de nobreza. Ele é… como posso dizer…

- Acessível?

- Sim, exatamente. Todos do grupo gostaram muito de conversar com ele e ficaram à vontade mesmo depois de saberem que era um lorde.

- Realmente, James estava muito gentil naquela noite em Nuweiba, assim como em outras ocasiões… Mas, às vezes, ele é arrogante, atrevido e insuportável.

Kim apenas sorriu, como se não concordasse que aqueles traços fossem defeitos num homem e Lily acrescentou:

- Ele seria a última pessoa que eu escolheria para em acompanhar numa viagem. Na verdade, por motivos que não posso revelar, estava até com um pouco de medo dele.

- É mesmo? E ainda está?

- Não sei. Já que não pude evitar a companhia dele, fiz o possível para relaxar e confesso que tivemos bons momentos. Não se pode negar que James tem um lado muito generoso e cativante.

- A gente nota um brilho diferente em seu olhar quando fala nele, sabia? Como agora, por exemplo.

- Não… não sabia. Preciso tomar cuidado com isso.

- Porquê? Se um homem como ele está interessado em você, deve viver intensamente cada momento!

- É verdade que ele está interessado em mim, mas apenas como um meio para atingir esse objetivo.

- Que objetivo?

- Não sei. – Lily não quis revelar toda a verdade.

- Bem, seja como for, acho ele muito sexy.

- Pode ser, mas não estou interessada em relacionamentos baseados apenas em necessidades físicas.

O olhar de Kim era suspeito e Lily sabia que seus sentimentos eram transparentes. As duas caíram na risada.

Lily sofria os efeitos da árdua peregrinação pelo deserto. O corpo estava todo dolorido; os olhos lacrimejavam e a garganta estava irritada por causa da areia. Sem falar nas emoções que estavam num caos completo. Esperanças vãs, a raiva e o prazer ardendo com a mesma intensidade. E agora um confronto com a realidade.

- Um tostão por seus pensamentos, Lily. Está pensando, meditando ou sonhando?

- Tudo ao mesmo tempo. Estou confusa, frustrada e assustada. E… e me sinto mais viva do que em toda a minha vida!

Como explicar aquele vendaval de sensações? Por que sentia a felicidade explodir no peito quando estava com cãibras pelo corpo todo?

- É possível alguém estar exausto e, ao mesmo tempo, cheio de vida? É possível não gostar de uma pessoa e sentir a sua falta?

Essas contradições não espantaram Kim.

- É natural homens como James Potter despertarem as emoções mais contraditórias em mulheres sensatas, como você.

- Sempre procurei agir com bom senso, embora, às vezes, cometa algumas loucuras.

- Então? Viajou meio mundo e está numa terra estranha. O mínimo que se pode esperar é que saia um pouco da rotina. As mulheres rezam para conhecer alguém como James Potter durante as férias. Sabia que todas na excursão invejam você. Não sexualmente falando, é claro. Embora… lembra da Sra. Johnson? Uma baixinha, muito elegante…

- Aquela dos cabelos negros?

- Exatamente. É divorciada e está sozinha. Ela tremia cada vez que James se aproximava. E quando ele foi ensiná-la a comer lagosta? Pensei que a pobre mulher fosse desmaiar!

- Por mim, a Sra. Johnson pode ficar com ele… e que faça bom proveito! Por outro lado, quando penso em voltar para Nova York, fico deprimida como uma criança no final das férias.

- E aposto como existe um certo sentimento de culpa. Por que acha que Remus e eu nunca mais voltamos para casa? É como se estivéssemos em permanente vadiagem.

- Mas vocês trabalham para valer aqui. Não deve ser fácil organizar essas excursões e aguentar turistas.

- O turismo sempre foi encarado como brincadeira. Tem um ar de irrealidade, entende? Eu e Remus sabemos disso, mas evitamos falar no assunto.

- Isso me surpreende. Pensei que estavam tentando construir um futuro aqui. Remus até falou em planos para ampliar os negócios, lembra?

- É tudo conversa fiada. Não somos casados, sabia?

- Não… não sabia.

- Nós nos sentimos casados, mas acho que um dos motivos de adiarmos nossa volta para casa é que, se voltarmos, teremos que assumir de fato a nossa situação. Você não aprova esse tipo de relacionamento, não é? – Havia uma nota de desafio na voz de Kim.

- Não desaprovo, mas acho que não serve para mim. Parece… confuso e não me daria a segurança que preciso. Nesse aspecto, sou o que chamam de careta.

- E é por isso que está tão confusa com relação a James. Seus princípios são diferentes. Desculpe a curiosidade, mas ele já falou abertamente sobre o que sente por você?

- Não.

- Por que não pergunta?

- É isso que você faria?

- Claro. Não há nada pior do que ficar na dúvida.

- Em todo caso, duvido que ele esteja realmente interessado em mim. Já o peguei várias vezes olhando para mim com um sorriso enervante.

- O sorriso pode significar que James sente prazer em olhar para você.

- É mais provável que ele me ache ridícula. Certa vez, em Nova York, ele colocou em dúvida a seriedade do meu trabalho e fiquei furiosa, mas dei a volta por cima porque tenho certeza de minha competência profissional. Contudo, não posso nem pensar que ele me ache ridícula como mulher…

- Pelo jeito, está convencida de que não há mais nada entre vocês do que a excitação de ter um caso fora de casa, onde não há ninguém para censurar.

- Não gosto dessa colocação. – A lembrança de Amos voltou dolorosamente à mente de Lily.

Na certa, para uma mulher como Kim, tudo não passava de um jogo estimulante. Lily já notara que o modo de olhar e andar dela eram carregados de sensualidade quando James estava por perto e ficou deprimida por não conseguir controlar um ciúme irracional.

Detestava a melancolia, mas era sensível demais e vulnerável a depressões. James estava arrastando-a para um redemoinho que sempre evitara. Tudo que queria da vida era paz, porém, ele a obrigava a enfrentar o inesperado e o inquietante.

Não podia se apaixonar por um estranho apenas por ser atraente. Queria ter a segurança para dizer: Este é o homem que amo. Não era por isso que relutara em ter uma relação mais íntima com Amos? Era verdade que nunca sentira com Amos a excitação do beijo roubado por James no laboratório do museu, mas também não havia aquela dúvida atormentadora.

Apesar de suas convicções, a imagem daqueles cabelos negros esvoaçando ao vento do deserto, braços bronzeados segurando o volante com firmeza não saia de sua cabeça. Um amor baseado na paciência e na convivência de anos foi substituído por uma paixão de alguns dias, talvez nem isso, de alguns minutos num oásis no meio do deserto.

E o que aconteceria quando voltasse para Nova York? James desapareceria para sempre de sua vida, talvez levando a verdadeira cruz e Lily teria duas escolhas. Poderia ficar calada e viver uma relação desonesta com Amos ou confessar tudo e perdê-lo também. Amos não era rancoroso, mas a intuição de Lily dizia que ele jamais perdoaria um flerte com James Potter.

- Até agora, você só pensou no pior. – Kim a acordou das divagações. – Mas o que aconteceria se ele declarasse seu amor por você? Se ele continuasse a procurá-la quando voltasse para Nova York? O que faria?

Mais tarde, sozinha no ônibus, aconchegada no saco de dormir. Ouviu o badalar dos sinos, anunciando provavelmente a última hora de orações. Será que James estava pensando nela? Será que ele também tinha dúvidas?

Não, precisava parar de especular. Não adiantaria se torturar. Devia dedicar toda a atenção no trabalho e nas responsabilidades que tinha com o museu. Mas naquele momento só James parecia ter a chave para solucionar seu problema. Pelo visto, parecia impossível se livrar daquele homem.

Lily estava às voltas com esses pensamentos quando adormeceu.

----------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------- ----------------

Acordou com uma forte dor de cabeça e a boca seca. O ônibus estava abafado e levou um susto quando espiou pela janela e viu James chegando com um ar calmo e satisfeito.

Lily passou a mão pelos cabelos despenteados mas desistiu, percebendo que era um gesto inútil. James bateu à porta do ônibus, antes de entrar.

- Já vi você com uma aparência melhor, Lily.

- Provavelmente, não passei a noite numa cama adequada.

- Que pena! Pois saiba que eu dormi muito bem e tomei um banho refrescante antes de vir para cá. O café foi simples, mas muito nutritivo.

- É mesmo? Que bom! – O tom de Lily era irónico.

- Como conseguiu dormir neste forno? Teria dormido melhor ao relento. Quanto tempo demora para se arrumar?

- Porquê?

- Porque fiz amizade com um monge muito simpático, o irmão Hagrid de Atenas. Tomámos café juntos e ele concordou em levar nós dois para uma visita ao mosteiro… se você se apressar, é claro.

- Estarei pronta em cinco minutos!

Num gesto impulsivo, Lily pulou no pescoço dele e lhe deu um beijo no rosto. Alguns minutos depois, iam juntos para o mosteiro.

Continua…

Agradecimentos:

Inês – Ainda bem que gostas. Claro que o James é mais fofo e mais tudo, mas não posso dizer com quem ela vai ficar, eu sou muito má lol. Vou entrar de férias para exames para de certeza que vou arranjar um tempinho e posto depressa. Obrigado por comentar. Beijos

Thaty – Claro que sim, enquanto a Lily não descobrir a verdade vai sofrer muito. Obrigado por comentar. Beijos

LMP3 – Pois pensei que tivesse abandonado a fic viu? Mas não há problema nenhum. Do Sirius não se preocupe que ele ainda vai aparecer. Obrigado por comentar. Beijos

Mah Prongs – Obrigado por comentar. Vou tentar actualizar o mais rápido possível. Beijos


	13. Capitulo 12

N.A. – Como gosto muito do Hagrid decidi coloca-lo nesta época, espero que gostem.

Capítulo 12 – A outra Cruz

O irmão Hagrid era jovem e usava uma batina preta, com uma faixa larga na cintura e o chapéu da Ordem de Santa Catarina. A batina estava desbotada e gasta, comprovando a versão de Remus de que eram pobres e trabalhavam arduamente.

O monge veio receber os visitantes na porta e os conduziu por um corredor sombrio e frio. A voz dele era pausada e o porte tímido, mas os olhos eram observadores e o sorriso amigável. Foram para o pátio ensolarado, onde Lily esperava encontrar monges perdidos em meditação. Em vez disso, o pátio estava cheio de beduínos conversando animadamente e fumando enquanto trabalhavam.

O mosteiro era constituído de diversas construções de pedra, com escadas exteriores, fazendo Lily lembrar dos vilarejos à beira do Mediterrâneo. Visitaram uma mesquita e uma capela bizantina com telhado de madeira. Tudo era arcaico e fascinante. Os passos dos três ecoaram pelo grande refeitório vazio. Subiram por uma escada estreita e passearam pelo parapeito.

- O que é isto? – Lily apontava para uma pequena janela no muro.

- É por aqui que passamos o pão para os que batem à nossa porta, famintos.

Lily lembrou da alusão de Nigel Bagley e não via a hora de ver os tesouros, mas James continuava a demonstrar apenas a curiosidade normal de um turista e achou melhor ficar calada.

De volta ao pátio, passaram por uma casinha térrea com um pequeno terraço e plantas crescendo em potes de cerâmica.

- Os aposentos do arcebispo – o irmão Hagrid explicou. – Eu sei, Sr. Potter, que gostaria de pedir permissão para ver os tesouros…

- Sim, se fosse possível. A Srta. Evans e eu viemos de muito longe e agradeceríamos a gentileza.

O jovem monge hesitou, obviamente em dúvida.

- Não posso prometer nada.

------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------- ------------------

- O que acha, James? – Lily quis saber, depois que o irmão entrou.

- Acho que tivemos muita sorte em chegar até aqui. O irmão Hagrid é novo no mosteiro e não se acostumou ainda à solidão. Foi por isso que se apegou a mim. Os outros que encontrei eram mais velhos e ranzinzas. Sei que ele fará o possível para nos ajudar, mas tudo depende da influência que tiver sobre o arcebispo.

Finalmente, meia hora depois, o monge saiu.

- Está tudo bem. O arcebispo me deu um trabalho para fazer na biblioteca e poderão ficar comigo até eu terminar.

- Obrigado, irmão. – Lily queria dar pulos de alegria. – Faremos o possível para não incomodá-lo.

Seguiram o monge por uma escadaria de pedra até chegarem a uma porta esculpida em cedro. Entretanto na biblioteca, Lily e James ficaram deslumbrados. Lustres de prata e ouro reluziam no teto competindo em brilho com o chão de mosaico. As paredes estavam decoradas com painéis enormes retratando cenas bíblicas de anjos e de Moisés e também do imperador Justiniano.

Passando por fileiras de bancos de madeira, chegaram na parte mais sagrada do mosteiro, a capela original. Seguindo o exemplo do irmão Hagrid, James e Lily tiraram os sapatos e ficaram descalços sobre a carpete diante do altar com candelabros de prata.

Saindo da capela, foram conduzidos por uma passagem entre árvores e arbustos num jardim e, depois de uma curva, depararam com um monge sentado a entrada de uma construção baixa de pedra. Lily esbarrou na batina púrpura e parou para pedir desculpas. Era apenas uma estátua.

- É o irmão Stephanos; foi um verdadeiro santo em vida. Foi por isso que o arcebispo lhe deu este lugar de honra, guardando o ossuário.

- Ossuário? Onde guardam os ossos?

Lily ficou arrepiada com aquela ideia mórbida.

- Aqui, nós desenterramos os mortos depois de cinco anos e guardamos os ossos neste lugar. Gostariam de ver?

- Sim, a Srta. Evans e eu gostaríamos muito – James aceitou, fazendo sinal para Lily.

- É claro! – Lily entendeu que deveria suportar qualquer coisa para não ofender o monge.

O lugar era húmido e desagradável, com compartimentos cheios de crânios e diversos ossos. O cheiro de bolor era forte e, quando saíram, Lily respirou o ar quente do deserto com imenso alívio.

Pararam sob um arco de pedra, diante de outra porta esculpida. Entraram na biblioteca, ode o monge abriu um livro enorme, com capa de couro.

- Por favor, assinem o livro de registro. Pedimos a todos que assinem o nome e preencham a data, o endereço e a associação a qual pertencem.

Lily assinou primeiro e deu uma olhada rápida pelos registros anteriores. Só havia dois naquele ano: o de António Mordini, do museu de Roma, e o de Martim McCready, da universidade de Edimburgo. Entregou a caneta a James, imaginando como era irónico que o homem que criara todo o problema com a cruz fosse o único capaz de ajudar a resolver.

Mesmo estando acostumados a lidar diariamente com valiosas obras de arte, nenhum dos dois estava preparado para o que viram na biblioteca. Nada parecia ter mudado desde a época do explorador inglês, Nigel Bagley. Prateleiras e mais prateleiras estavam cheias de objetos variados: moedas, cálices de ouro, candelabros cravejados com pedras preciosas e muitos outros tesouros inestimáveis.

Na sala ao lado, ficavam os manuscritos que, ao contrário dos artefatos, estavam devidamente catalogados nas prateleiras. A igreja mandara especialistas para classificar os preciosos textos em grego, árabe, pérsico e dezenas de outras línguas.

- Se não me engano, estão interessados em Constantino. Nesta sala, temos o Velho e Novo Testamento outorgados por ele e enviados a nós por Justiniano.

Um arrepio de excitação percorreu o corpo de Lily. Se a Bíblia de Constantino estava ali, por que não a cruz? O irmão Hagrid continuou:

- Não poderei deixar que vejam os manuscritos. É o domínio exclusivo do irmão Spiros, que está em Atenas, sob tratamento médico.

- Seria interessante ver os manuscritos, é claro, mas não viemos aqui para isso – James explicou.

- Infelizmente, não temos uma lista do que possuímos. Estão interessados numa cruz, não é?

- Sim. É uma pequena cruz de ouro, com pedras preciosas. Muito bonita.

- Temos muitas cruzes… mas eu talvez saiba de qual estão falando. – O monge passou pelas prateleiras com a mão no queixo, pensativo. – Aqui está. Sim, esta é muito bonita.

- Oh, irmão, é maravilhosa! – Lily não se conteve diante de tanta beleza. – Mas não é a que procuramos. Esta é maior, talvez para ser colocada num altar. A que queremos pertenceu a Constantino.

- Como vêem, é impossível conhecer tudo que existe aqui. Algum dia, faremos o registro de tudo. Começámos pelos manuscritos por serem tão frágeis e pretendemos fazer a classificação de todos esses artefatos. Mas esse trabalho requer a atenção de especialistas e de dinheiro de que não dispomos no momento. Agora, se me dão licença, preciso começar o meu trabalho e terão que ficar sozinhos.

- Acredita no que seus olhos vêem, James? Acho que posso voar de tanta alegria!

- Antes que saia voando, sugiro que comecemos a procura a cruz. Há milhares de objetos nessas prateleiras e nosso tempo é limitado. Assim que o irmão terminar o trabalho, teremos que ir embora.

- Tem razão. Seria frustrante ter que sair, depois de ver tudo isso.

- É melhor dividirmos a área. Você fica com o lado direito e eu com o esquerdo. Tenha cuidado com essa escada, parece tão velha quanto o mosteiro. E nada de ficar sonhando com a glória que qualquer objeto desses poderia dar ao Cavendish.

- Faço a mesma recomendação a você. Não pense no que esses objetos poderiam fazer com sua conta bancária.

Vendo a alteração na fisionomia de James, Lily se arrependeu do que disse. Cada um foi para um lado e o trabalho de busca começou.

As peças estavam todas misturadas e empoeiradas. Como Lily adoraria separar, identificar e catalogar cada objeto! Pensou até em falar com o arcebispo e se oferecer como voluntária para um trabalho que levaria, sem dúvida, alguns anos para ser realizado.

A manhã passou e o irmão continuava a trabalhar na biblioteca. Lily espirrava com a poeira e exclamava a cada nova descoberta, trocando comentários com James. Experimentavam uma excitação diferente diante daquelas relíquias valiosas.

Mas à medida que o tempo passava, Lily desanimava, achando que a viagem fora inútil. Revistaram metade da sala, sem encontrar sinal da cruz.

- James, acho que você me trouxe aqui para nada.

- Não a trouxe para lugar nenhum. Tudo que fiz foi um comentário sem maiores pretensões. Como poderia adivinhar que a recatada funcionária do museu tinha um espírito aventureiro?

Lily afundou numa cadeira e ficou observando James remexer entre objetos de cobre. Estava cansada, mas, acima de tudo, desapontada e inquieta.

Os raios de sol se infiltravam pela janela e Lily estava distraída observando o redemoinho de partículas de poeira quando notou um brilho intenso numa das prateleiras, refletindo a luminosidade do sol. Era um pequeno objeto de ouro, na ponta de uma das prateleiras superiores e cutucou James:

- O que foi, Lily?

- Olhe… Olhe!

- Não adianta falar por telepatia, Lily. O que foi?

- Na segunda prateleira de cima para baixo, no canto direito. – Lily apontava para o lugar, incapaz de se mover.

- Estou vendo agora.

James subiu num banquinho e pegou o objeto de ouro, provocando uma nuvem de pó. Pegou um lenço e retirou a camada de pó, revelando as pedras preciosas e o trabalho detalhado. Era a cópia exata da Cruz de Constantino.

Então, James estava certo. Era a confirmação das suspeitas dele. Mas e a jóia guardada no cofre do museu em Nova York? E que proveito James tiraria daquela descoberta? Lily não encontrou a resposta no rosto dele, que só exprimia satisfação.

- Se não fosse pelo irmão Hagrid na sala ao lado, você ganharia um beijo nessa boca linda, Lily.

James colocou a cruz na mesa e puxou duas cadeiras. As mãos de Lily estavam trémulas ao pegar o objeto e James ficou calado para não atrapalhar a concentração dela. Lily pegou um bloco de anotações e um lápis da bolsa e fez alguns desenhos. Depois, comparou o resultado com um desenho que trouxera de Nova York.

- O que descobriu? – James quebrou o silêncio quando a viu recostar na cadeira.

- Esta cruz é idêntica à que temos no museu.

- Tem certeza?

- É do mesmo tamanho, embora só uma medição mais exata possa confirmar. O número de rubis é o mesmo, vinte e oito. A esmeralda no centro também parece ter o mesmo diâmetro. Os detalhes em ouro também combinam. Veja aqui. – Lily mostrou as fotos e o desenho que tinha trazido.

- Tem razão. Em todo o caso, ninguém melhor do que você para dizer.

Duas obras-primas idênticas… Era possível, mas ilógico. Aquela que Lily tinha nas mãos estava no mosteiro há séculos e, além de Nigel Bagley, outra pessoa sabia de sua existência e contara a James.

- James, a camada de pó que cobria a cruz mostra que o objeto não é tocado há muito tempo. Não sei exatamente o que isso significa. É um enigma que talvez você possa ajudar a solucionar, dizendo onde ouviu o boato…

- Vou a muitos lugares, Lily. Pode ter sido num coquetel, numa galeria. Desculpe, não sei ao certo.

Uma ideia passou pela cabeça de Lily. Talvez ninguém tivesse contado a James. Era possível que ele soubesse desde o início e isso explicaria seu súbito aparecimento em Nuweiba. Na biblioteca do mosteiro, ele dividiu as prateleiras, colocando Lily do lado certo e era só uma questão de tempo ela encontrar a peça.

Parecia lógico, mas era inacreditável. Que proveito ele tiraria daquilo? A versão de Peter sobre a cruz era considerada autêntica, enquanto as suspeitas de James eram vistas como uma artimanha. O fato era que Lily estava diante de uma segunda cruz.

- Nunca poderia imaginar uma coisa dessas. Acho que lhe devo desculpas, James… – Lily não conseguia encontrar as palavras e estava envergonhada.

- Pensou que eu estava mentindo.

- Sim.

- Até agora?

- Sim.

- Não faz mal, Lily. Esqueça.

- Não. Alguma coisa precisa ser feita, mas não sei o quê. Oh, James, estou tão confusa! Peter e Amos devem ter sido enganados e há muito dinheiro em jogo. Sem falar no escândalo, no embaraço público…

Lily imaginava a reação dos Diggory, o sensacionalismo dos jornais, a perda do prestígio… James estava com o olhar vago, perdido em pensamentos, e era difícil dizer o que estava sentindo. Subitamente, ele sorriu, deixando-a mais confusa.

---------------------------- ------------------------------------------- ----------------------------

- Sem café e sem almoço… Acho que poderia comer um camelo!

Lily falava sozinha. Felizmente, encontrou o banheiro do acampamento desocupado e ficou descalça sobre o azulejo gelado do chão. Estava muito feliz.

Depois de agradecer a ajuda do irmão Hagrid, Lily e James ficaram passeando pelo jardim do mosteiro. Falaram animadamente sobre tudo que viram e sobre aquela terra e seu povo. Andaram de mãos dadas e sentaram à sombra de uns ciprestes.

A noite seria mais especial ainda. Falariam sobre si mesmo. Lily queria saber tudo sobre James. Não haveria mais jogos ardilosos e respostas evasivas para perguntas de sentido dúbio. E se ele falasse de amor… não teria medo.

O amor que brotou às margens de um oásis no meio da noite florescia com todo o vigor à luz do dia. Era real e o reconhecimento disso tinha um efeito tranquilizante e, ao mesmo tempo, excitante sobre Lily. Tudo que queria era ficar com James.

Tomou um banho demorado e lavou os cabelos, que secaram imediatamente. Pensou em prender, mas lembrou de James dizendo que os preferia soltos e resolveu deixar assim. A pele ligeiramente bronzeada dispensava maquilhagem e passou apenas rímel e batom.

Colocou a única roupa limpa que achou na mala. Uma calça e camiseta vermelha. Estava preocupada com o que teriam para o jantar. Os mantimentos que tinham no jipe eram poucos e certamente não fazia juz a uma noite especial.

James provavelmente sugeriria que fossem a um dos restaurantes na beira da estrada. Era engraçado Lily ficar tão entusiasmada com um programa daqueles. Ir de jipe a algum lugar onde a qualidade da comida era, no mínimo, questionável. Mas estava mais feliz do que se estivesse num traje de gala, coberta de jóias, passando pelas ruas de Manhattan na limusine de Amos, para jantar à luz das velas e tomar champanhe.

Uma dor súbita apunhalou o coração de Lily. Amos… Tinham tantas coisas para conversar. Onde encontraria forças para dar tantas notícias desagradáveis? Deixaria para se preocupar quando chegasse a hora de enfrentá-lo. Era estupidez sofrer por antecipação. Hoje, tinha um encontro marcado com a felicidade.

Quando saiu, estava trémula e o coração palpitava. Estava nervosa como uma adolescente e a reação era boa, mas embaraçosa. Era de se admirar que estivesse com tantas saudades depois de apenas duas horas de separação.

James estava arrumando qualquer coisa no motor do jipe e acenou quando a viu, fechando a capota e limpando as mãos sujas de graxa. Não se tinha trocado.

- Olá.

- Algum problema no motor, James?

- Sim, mas já consertei.

- Que bom… – Houve uma pausa desconcertante e Lily disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça. – Está com fome, James? Estou faminta.

- Eu também.

James brincava com as chaves do carro e sua atitude não era fria, mas faltava a intimidade de algumas horas atrás. Lily começou a achar que se arrumara em vão.

- Se quiser, posso preparar qualquer coisa com o que sobrou dos mantimentos. Não será um banquete, mas deve dar para matar a fome.

- Eu ia sugerir que fosse jantar com Remus e Kim hoje, se souber onde encontrá-los.

Lily estava perplexa. Não queria passar a noite com mais ninguém além de James e ficou magoada por ele querer companhia.

- É uma opção…

- Não se preocupe comigo. Jantarei com o irmão Hagrid hoje.

- Com o irmão Hagrid?

- Sim, ele convidou e, depois de tudo que fez por nós, não tive como recusar. Você entende, não?

- Sim, é claro. – Lily teve a impressão de que o tom dele era de impaciência, mas não havia motivos para isso. O sorriso dela era forçado e queria chorar de frustração. – Suponho que não poderei ir junto, não é?

- Infelizmente, não… Sabe que não aceitam a presença de mulheres no mosteiro.

- Está bem, entendo. Talvez possamos nos encontrar mais tarde. Nem que seja apenas para fazer os planos para a viagem de volta a Aqaba.

Lily falou sem pensar, assumindo que voltariam juntos, e ficou com receio de receber outra recusa.

- Não podemos deixar isso para amanhã? Foi um dia muito cansativo e gostaria de ir direto para a cama depois do jantar. Preciso recuperar as energias.

As esperanças de Lily desmoronaram. Seria possível ter entendido todo errado? Analisou as feições do rosto dele. James Potter era um homem tão complicado que talvez jamais o entendesse. De qualquer forma, se continuasse assim, aquelas dúvidas a levariam à loucura.

Quando percebeu, James estava lhe dando um beijo de boa noite no rosto e se afastou. Lily deu um murro na capota do jipe, num acesso incontrolável de raiva. Com a cabeça mais fria, percebeu que faria o mesmo se os monges a convidassem para jantar. Afinal, se James não fosse tão correto em suas atitudes, não teria se apaixonado de modo tão fulminante.

Enfim, jantar sozinha estava fora de cogitação. Procurou Kim e a encontrou aborrecida e sozinha.

- Onde está a turma?

- O reverendo Moody levou todos para uma pequena capela aqui perto. Disseram que precisavam fazer algumas orações e preparei um lanche para levarem. Remus está conversando com os outros guias que estão no acampamento e deve voltar mais tarde. E você? Parece desapontada. Não tiveram sorte no mosteiro?

- Correu tudo bem lá. Melhor do que esperávamos.

- Então?

- É que eu queria muito conversar com James esta noite sobre… tudo, mas ele marcou um jantar com os monges.

- Pelo visto, fomos abandonadas. Decepcionante, não acha? Por que não nos vingamos fazendo nossa própria festa?

- Posso contribuir com um pacote de bolachas, uma lata de sardinhas e meio pacote de damascos secos.

Kim ficou em pé e sacudiu a areia das calças.

- Esqueça isso. Conheço um restaurante na beira da estrada. É de um casal egípcio. A comida é boa e a companhia melhor ainda.

Kim não era muito habilidosa no volante, mas chegaram sãs e salvas. O estacionamento estava lotado e uma música americana tocava em alto e bom som. No ar, havia um aroma típico de canela.

Era exatamente o que Lily precisava. Barulho, gente animada e a companhia irreverente de Kim. Deixara de amar um homem para se apaixonar por outro num estalar de dedos. Para Lily, parecia o enredo de uma novela de segunda categoria, mas Kim achava fantástico.

Era uma noite perfeita, com estrelas prateadas piscando num céu aberto. Ficaram numa mesa ao ar livre e conversaram, é claro, sobre James Potter. Lily tinha decidido não falar sobre Amos, mas a confidência acabou escapando.

- Acha que estou começando a entender seu problema… Problema, o que estou dizendo? Acho que está fazendo uma tempestade num como de água.

- Não planejei nada disso. Não queria que acontecesse, mas o que posso fazer se aconteceu?

- Ora vamos, Lily, está sendo emotiva demais. Esse tal de Amos teve você por muito tempo e não conseguiu conquistá-la. Se outro homem apareceu em sua vida e a atraiu à primeira vista, não é culpa sua.

- Será?

- É claro!

- Acho que tem razão. Estou cansada de me sentir culpada por estar apaixonada. E também não vou me censurar por estar aqui me divertindo enquanto James deve estar morrendo de tédio na companhia daqueles monges.

- É isso mesmo, Lily. Venha, vamos entrar. Quero que conheça alguns amigos e aproveitamos para tomar café.

O restaurante era pequeno e estava lotado. A fumaça do churrasqueiro se misturava à dos cigarros, poluindo o ambiente. A clientela era predominantemente formada de jovens. Kim ficou na ponta dos pés para ver se achava uma mesa vaga. Subitamente, a expressão dela mudou. Lily percebeu o nervosismo da amiga.

- O que foi, Kim?

- Acho que não foi uma boa ideia entrar. Está tão cheio…

- Mas você adora gente e, sinceramente, não me importo.

Lily também esticou o pescoço à procura de um lugar e descobriu a causa do embaraço de Kim. Ficou pálida. Era um golpe duplo ver James sentado numa das mesas e na companhia daquele sujeito! O que significava aquilo? O choque fez com que esquecesse o nome daquele homem, mas reconheceria o ar distinto em qualquer lugar.

Lily fechou os olhos e forçou a mente a se concentrar. O que o homem de Aqaba estaria fazendo ali? E ainda mais com James! Era óbvio pela maneira como conversavam que não era um encontro casual.

Porque James teria mentido? Lily podia imaginar uma dezena de explicações e ouviu Kim dizer baixinho:

- Talvez ele tenha alguma explicação…

- Tenho certeza que tem, mas não quero ouvir nenhuma. Esta história está ficando complicada demais para mim. Conheço o homem que está com James. É de Aqaba. Esse encontro não pode ser mera coincidência.

- Acha que está relacionado, de alguma forma, com você?

- Tenho certeza que sim. Uma série de coisas que não conseguia entender estão fazendo sentido agora. Não sei como ou porquê, mas sinto que fui enganada. Estou começando a acreditar numa história que alguém me contou sobre James.

- Você está me assustando, Lily. Vamos embora. Acho que lhe dei maus conselhos sobre esse homem. Ele parece suspeito e foi bom descobrir tudo agora.

- Vou embora, sim, mas só depois de ter o prazer de ver James embaraçado, tentando explicar essa situação.

Lily passou pela multidão, seguida de perto por Kim. Estava admirada com a própria calma e a única emoção que sentia era a raiva.

Foi o homem de Aqaba quem a viu primeiro e lançou um olhar de advertência para James.

- Por favor, não precisam levantar.

Ela sentou sem esperar convite e ficou satisfeita ao ver James mudo de espanto. Na certa, não estava acostumado a ser apanhado em flagrante numa mentira.

- Lily… lembra-se de Sirius Black?

- Sim, eu o reconheci imediatamente, embora não conseguisse lembrar seu nome. Boa noite, Sr. Black. Pensei que nunca mais o veria.

- Boa noite, Srta. Evans. É bom ver que está bem. E em tão boas mãos. Confesso que fiquei preocupado quando voltei ao hotel e fui informado de que já tinha partido.

- Recebeu o bilhete que deixei na portaria?

- Oh, sim. Desculpe não ter aparecido na hora marcada com os guias que prometi. Não nos encontramos por pouco. Se tivesse esperado mais uma hora, poderia ter evitado o transtorno com os guias que arrumou por conta própria.

- Isso não importa mais, Sr. Black. Sei que as ligações interurbanas demoram para ser completadas. Foi esse o motivo do atraso, não foi? Precisava entrar em contato com James e avisar onde eu estava.

Sirius olhou para James sem saber o que dizer, confirmando as suposições de Lily.

- Tenho certeza de que vocês dois gostariam de ficar a sós por alguns minutos para inventar uma história convincente, mas não lhes darei essa chance.

James passou a mão pelos cabelos, visivelmente nervoso.

- Lily, tem que acreditar que quis contar tudo antes, mas…

- Não! Não tenho que acreditar em mais nada que disser. Pode poupar o trabalho de inventar desculpas. Foi apanhado em flagrante. Se Kim não tivesse me trazido aqui, deixaria que eu continuasse a acreditar que estava jantando no mosteiro. E pensar que cheguei a sentir pena de você por ter que aguentar aqueles monges.

- Sinto muito.

- Aposto que sente, mas por ter sido descoberto e não por ter mentido.

- Nunca menti para você, Lily. Pelo menos, em nada que importa. Você tirou conclusões…

Lily estava humilhada. James nem podia imaginar quantas conclusões precipitadas tinha tirado.

- É assim que mede a verdade? Por graus?

- Lily, fique calma, por favor. Não há motivo para fazer tantas acusações ou ficar histérica.

Subitamente, Lily sentiu ódio daquele homem, da voz e das atitudes controladas. O que antes considerava um charme cativante passou a ser fria arrogância. Queria esbofeteá-lo e fazer com que ficasse furioso.

- Tem coragem de olhar para mim e negar que está a serviço de alguém?

- Não, não posso negar isso.

- Peter me avisou sobre você. E Amos também. Mas nunca pensei que pudesse ser tão desprezível quanto diziam. Enfim, foi melhor assim. Agora sei exatamente com que tipo de homem estou lidando.

- Não, Lily. Você está enganada, não sabe de nada. Mas vou lhe contar…

James acariciava a mão dela.

- Pare com isso! Não dará certo desta vez. Nem mãos dadas nem…

Lily notou o constrangimento de Sirius e não terminou a frase. O que o Sr. Black sabia sobre o relacionamento entre eles? Será que fazia parte do plano, seduzi-la para que pudessem controlá-la melhor?

- Kim?

- Estou aqui, Lily.

- Vamos embora.

Lily esperava que o ar fresco da noite lhe fizesse bem, mas sentiu náuseas e ficou tonta. Suava frio e vomitou até não sobrar nada além de uma terrível sensação de medo.

Estava completamente exausta, com a mente entorpecida e só teve a vaga noção de estar sendo colocada no saco de dormir por Kim, mais tarde.

Continua…

Agradecimentos:

InfallibleGirl – Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo. Gostou do Hagrird? Eu amei rsrsrs Beijo

Mily Evans P. – Muito obrigado viu… Eu também amo esse James. Beijo

LMP3 – Eu tenho o mesmo problema que você por isso quando vejo que uma fic me agrada ponho ela logo nos alertas… Aqui está um capítulo bem grande rsrsrsrs Não posso responder já a sua pergunta pois ela será respondida mais à frente. Obrigado. Beijo

Thaty – A pobre da Lily sofre muito nesta história mas tudo tem a sua recompensa. Obrigado e Beijo


	14. Capítulo 13

Capítulo 13 – Descobrindo toda a verdade

Lily teve a impressão de ouvir passos, mas pensou ser imaginação. Quando vozes penetraram em sua mente adormecida, abriu os olhos e tentou levantar, mas uma mão a forçou a deitar e outra pressionou sua boca.

Viu um rosto muito perto do seu; tão perto que podia sentir a respiração quente de James. O olhar dele era suplicante e ele a soltou aos poucos.

- Desculpe ter tapado sua boca, mas foi preciso para que não chamasse a atenção dos outros.

- Não predicava ter se incomodado. Não é do meu feitio fazer escândalos, lembra?

- Kim disse que você passou mal. Sinto muito.

Sirius estava parado atrás de James e comentou:

- Os turistas acabam sofrendo os efeitos do clima e da comida, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Trouxemos um pouco de chá.

O estômago de Lily ainda estava embrulhado.

- Não quero…

- Tome o chá, Srta. Evans. Só lhe fará bem, acredite.

- Não quero seu chá nem sua simpatia, Sr. Black. A única coisa que pode me fazer bem no momento é a verdade.

- Foi por isso que vim, Srta. Evans. Não quero que pense mal do meu amigo James por minha causa. Notei que ficou aborrecida ontem à noite quando ele admitiu que estava a serviço de alguém…

Imaginando o tipo de pessoa que contrataria os serviços de James, Lily sentiu um calafrio de desgosto.

- É verdade. Isso me incomodou.

- Deve saber a verdade, então. James está trabalhando para duas pessoas, do tipo que jamais imaginaria que fosse empregar os serviços de um agente de primeira classe como ele.

Lily não sabia se teria forças para receber outro golpe, mas a curiosidade foi maior.

- E quem são essas pessoas, Sr. Black?

- James está trabalhando para mim e para um monge, o irmão Robert, que já morreu.

James assumiu o controle. Fez Lily sentar num dos bancos do ônibus, abriu as janelas e serviu o chá da garrafa térmica. Os dois esperavam a bebida quente surtir efeito. Amanhecia e o estômago dela assentou, como por milagre.

- Sabia quem era quando nos encontramos no bar do hotel em Aqaba? – Lily perguntou a Sirius.

- Não. A primeira vez que a vi foi no terraço, com ar solitário. Seu rosto não me era estranho. Depois, quando nos encontramos no bar, as peças foram se juntando e lembrei de ter visto sua foto no jornal. É uma mulher de beleza exótica, Srta. Evans. Chamaria a atenção tanto em Nova York quanto em Aqaba.

- No jornal?

- Sim. No Times. Numa reportagem sobre a exposição da cruz. Confesso que fiquei chocado com a notícia. As coisas estavam acontecendo com uma rapidez inesperada, embora, com James cuidando do caso, nada devesse me surpreender. Nem o seu súbito aparecimento em Aqaba.

Lily olhava de um para o outro, ansiosa. James interveio:

- Talvez fosse melhor contar do começo, Sirius. Lily é perfeccionista e não se contentará com uma história pela metade.

- Você se refere a Londres… Bernard e tudo o mais?

- Se você quiser, é claro, Sirius.

- Não me importo em contar. Não mais… Tudo começou na época da guerra, Lily. Muito antes de nós nascermos. Meu pai trabalhava como repórter num jornal em Londres, cujo proprietário era Bernard Potter.

Lily olhou interrogativamente para James, que confirmou ser o pai dele.

- Bernard pediu para meu pai cobrir a guerra do Norte de África. Tendo ele servido no exército quando jovem, pensou que estivesse imune às perversidades da guerra. Fez o seu trabalho da melhor maneira possível, mas alguma coisa começou a mudar dentro dele. Todos os dias, via crianças sendo brutalmente assassinadas e ficou revoltado. Quando a guerra terminou, percebeu que não poderia mais voltar para casa e retomar a velha rotina, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Dizem que é um mal de todo correspondente de guerra. Em todo o caso, Bernard não podia manter meu pai no jornal, é claro, e ficou mudando de lugar em lugar. Passou pelo Cairo, Jerusalém, Atenas… Há sempre uma história nesses lugares e o pai de James foi muito bom com meu pai comprando artigos de vez em quando.

- Não era uma questão de generosidade, Sirius – James corrigiu. – Seu pai era um dos melhores repórteres do jornal, assim como você também é. Você e seu pai vêm as coisas sob um ângulo que os outros não podem ou não querem ver. Meu pai gostava muito do trabalho de seu pai e esperava ansiosamente pelos artigos que ele mandava.

- Seu pai era um bom homem, James. Nunca ouvi uma palavra de censura dele. Meu pai estava numa fase péssima da sua vida, bebendo cada vez mais, quando véu para cá. Tinha terminado uma reportagem no Suez e ouviu falar sobre um mosteiro no meio do deserto. Tinha algum dinheiro e nada melhor para fazer. Então, um belo dia, ele se viu na porta do mosteiro.

Vendo a hostilidade dos monges com relação aos turistas agora, Lily imaginou como teriam recebido um estranho solitário e embriagado.

- Os monges estavam acostumados a receber os náufragos daquele mar de areia. Sabia que na Idade Média os prisioneiros eram mandados em peregrinação pelo deserto? Eram obrigados a andar sob o sol escaldante de joelhos, presos uns aos outros com correntes no pescoço. Mas isso é outra história. Voltando ao que interessa, os monges o recolheram e cuidaram dele.

- O arcebispo deixou um monge encarregado dele. Ele falava um pouco de inglês e era idoso. A sorte de meu pai é que ele teve muita paciência com sua revolta e rezava pela sua alma.

- Esse monge era o irmão Robert de quem falou? – Lily interrompeu e, quando Sirius confirmou, acrescentou: - E essa história vai atravessar o tempo e dois continentes para chegar a mim?

- Por mais estranho que possa parecer, sim. De fato, você é a chave de tudo… Continue, Sirius.

- Os dias que passou no mosteiro lhe fizeram muito bem, Lily. Apesar de não estar totalmente em paz com a sua consciência, pelo menos não estava mais tão revoltado. Robert e meu pai ficaram amigos. Enquanto meu pai trabalhava no jardim, ele lia. Ele ainda voltou ao mosteiro várias vezes nos anos seguintes para visitar Robert e trocavam correspondência também. A última carta dele era um pouco confusa. Afinal, ele estava com noventa anos. Mas tenho certeza de que estava tão lúcido como quando meu pai o conheceu.

- Quando foi isso, Sirius? – Lily não percebeu a mudança de tratamento.

- Foi em 1955, na primavera. O pobre Robert estava preocupado. Alguma coisa do passado o afligia. Tentou falar com os outros monges, mas pensavam que Robert estava ficando caduco e o ouviam mais por caridade do que por interesse.

- E ele recorreu a seu pai…

- Sim. Meu pai já tinha ouvido a história. Quando o irmão Robert chegou ao mosteiro, uma das suas tarefas foi limpar a biblioteca. Gostava do mosteiro porque era tranquilo e permitia que escapasse dos olhos dos superiores por algum tempo. Naquela época, início dos anos vinte, um jovem foi visitar o mosteiro, recomendado por um alto membro da igreja para estudar os manuscritos.

- Segundo Robert, era um rapaz cheio de vida, especialista em dialeto copta. Ficaram amigos e sempre conversavam. Um dia, Robert estava polindo a cruz. Sim, Lily, a Cruz de Constantino. O rapaz admirou a peça e quis saber sobre a origem.

- E o que Robert disse?

- Nada de muita importância. Como a maioria dos monges daquela época, Robert tinha pouca instrução. A única coisa que interessa era que gostava da cruz. Gostava de cuidar dela e quando estava sozinho costumava segurar a cruz enquanto meditava. Depois de algum tempo, o visitante foi embora, dizendo que ia visitar uma biblioteca em Istambul, mas voltou ao mosteiro depois de um mês, ficou algum tempo e foi embora. Depois de um ano, ele voltou e Robert nunca mais soube dele.

- É só isso? Pensei que a cruz seria roubada – Lily comentou, um pouco desapontada com o desfecho da história.

- Desculpe desapontá-la. Quando Robert voltou à biblioteca para ver a cruz, encontrou-a exatamente onde a deixara. Mas uma coisa estranha aconteceu. Sentia a cruz diferente. Para um homem religioso, o irmão Robert até que era bem supersticioso. Quanto mais pensava no assunto, mais se convencia de que o visitante tinha quebrado a aura mágica que envolvia a cruz.

- Ele falou com os superiores a esse respeito?

- Sim, falou. Mas os argumentos de Robert eram pouco convincentes. Tudo que podia dizer era que não sentia mais paz quando segurava a cruz. É óbvio que ninguém lhe deu muita atenção.

- Menos o seu pai.

- Quem era o meu pai, afinal, para ridicularizar outra pessoa, Lily. Na última carta, Robert dizia:

"Sam,

Passei quase toda a minha vida nesta pequena comunidade. Mas você vai a outros lugares. Vê e ouve coisas. Algum dia, ouvirá uma história sobre a cruz. Algum dia, descobrirá o que não consegui."

- Meu pai respondeu à carta, prometendo que desvendaria o mistério. Robert morreu logo depois. Os anos se passaram e meu pai conheceu minha mãe. Casou e me teve e Bernard sempre nos ajudou. Mais tarde meu pai acabou por morrer mas ele me fez prometer que eu ia continuar a investigar a história da cruz. Minha mãe não conseguiu aguentar a falta de meu pai e acabou por morrer também. Nessa altura, o pai de James me ajudou a conhecer o mundo e a realizar meu sonho de ser repórter. Acabei por vir parar em Aqaba por causa de uma série de reportagens para uma revista inglesa sobre o islamismo. Um dia, lendo o jornal, vi a notícia sobre uma cruz valiosa. Um colecionador influente de Nova York pretendia doar a relíquia a um museu.

- Imediatamente, pensei em meu pai e da nossa promessa a Robert. Não era muito, mas já era alguma coisa. Pode parecer loucura para você, Lily, mas meu pai amou aquele homem como a um pai. Resumindo, essa é toda a história.

- Não, Sirius, não me parece loucura.

Lily sabia o que uma pessoa era capaz de fazer por amor. Sirius continuou:

- Pensei em pedir ajuda a James. Sabia que ele estava lidando com segurança de objetos de arte. Bem, acho melhor ele mesmo explicar essa parte.

- Não há muito o que dizer. Recebi um telegrama de Sirius no meu escritório em Londres e marcamos um encontro. Isso aconteceu um pouco antes do leilão da galeria Fairchild. Uma cliente estava interessada no Renoir, queria trazer o quadro de volta para a França, mas eu estava indeciso quanto a aceitar o trabalho. Depois do encontro com Sirius, vi que precisaria de dinheiro e aceitei o trabalho.

- Eu jamais teria condições de pagar pela investigação – Sirius comentou. – Teria que escrever durante um ano para pagar uma hora dele.

Os dois riram enquanto Lily pensava no dinheiro e no tempo gastos por James naquela aventura. Teria feito tudo sem esperar recompensa?

- Gostaria que tivesse confiado em mim, James. Não era necessário usar tantos subterfúgios. Pelo menos não depois de nos conhecermos melhor.

- Queria contar tudo desde o início, Lily, mas deve estar lembrada de sua atitude nada cordial em nosso primeiro encontro. Deixou bem claro que estava do lado de Amos e Peter. Deveria ter pensado que Amos não deixaria que nada estragasse seu grande gesto de generosidade. Muito menos a cisma de um monge que morreu há mais de vinte anos.

- Pode parar com isso, James. Não quero ouvir nenhuma acusação contra Amos ou Peter. Sua própria conduta está longe de ser irrepreensível. Tudo que fez foi espalhar o boato e esperar que eu lhe desse as respostas de mão beijada.

- Tem razão. Só não contava com sua decisão radical de vir até o Sinai. Fiquei perplexo quando Dumbledore me contou. Não imagina o que fiz para localizar você, Lily.

- E eu cheguei ontem ao Sinai, Lily – Sirius informou. – Acho que meu faro de repórter continua funcionando muito bem. Imagino que foi um choque nos encontrar no restaurante, mas não era nenhuma conspiração para enganá-la.

- Já sabe sobre a cruz que encontramos?

- Sim. Senti uma coisa estranha, como se meu pai e o irmão Robert estivessem querendo falar comigo. Lily, fiz uma promessa, mas parece que não há nada que eu ou James possamos fazer. Você é a única que pode resolver este caso. Eu lhe ficaria eternamente grato…

- Tenho a impressão de que há alguma espécie de fraude nessa história. O museu será grato a você, James, por ter nos avisado… mas será fatal para Peter.

- O que quer dizer?

- Amos ainda não pagou a cruz. Está esperando os resultados da minha investigação. Se eu o aconselhar a não comprar, Peter terá um enorme prejuízo. Se ele estiver realmente em dificuldades financeiras, como disse, poderá não suportar este golpe, embora possa…

- Possa o quê?

Lily estava pensando na possibilidade de Peter recuperar parte do investimento, vendendo a cruz pelo preço do ouro e das pedras preciosas.

- Nada. Não vamos colocar o carro na frente dos bois.

O olhar de Lily revelava todo o ressentimento que sentia por ter sido usada. Percebendo isso, Sirius falou:

- Sabia que havia muito dinheiro em jogo, Lily, mas nunca pensei que Amos Diggory fosse seu noivo. Sinto muito colocá-la numa situação tão difícil.

- Obrigado, Sirius.

Não era só a falta de consideração de James que afligia Lily. Era o fato de quase ter cometido o maior erro da sua vida. Estava tão certa da autenticidade da cruz que estava em Nova York que até pensara em dar uma entrevista coletiva à imprensa!

- Temos que voltar ao mosteiro e dar outra olhada na cruz – Lily decidiu. – Devo ter deixado alguma coisa escapar… Sirius, antes de entrarmos na biblioteca, tivemos que assinar num livro de registro. O seu pai também teve que fazer isso?

- Sim. Porquê?

- Porque se nada mudou no mosteiro através dos séculos, é provável que o jovem especialista em manuscritos também tenha assinado o livro, não é? E aposto como os monges guardam tudo, inclusive os registros mais antigos.

- Pode ser – James concordou. – Mas não vejo onde isso pode nos levar.

- Também não sei, mas não importa, contando que se chegue a algum lugar.

Saíram do ônibus e foram para o mosteiro. Estavam chegando quando James segurou Lily pela cintura e murmurou:

- Ainda está zangada.

- Não estou.

- Mas está diferente comigo.

- James, não posso agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. Preciso de tempo. Por enquanto, acho melhor deixarmos os assuntos particulares de lado. Temos coisas mais importantes para resolver.

- Agora sabe que não faço tudo por dinheiro, como Peter insinuou. Algumas coisas, mas não tudo.

- Pense apenas no trabalho, James. É o que farei.

- Pensei que estivesse começando a confiar em mim e nos seus instintos.

Era verdade. Lily estava começando a confiar, tanto que chegou a imaginar um futuro juntos. Queria o calor e tudo que James pudesse dar. Mas agora tinha que ser mais racional. Faria o melhor diante das circunstâncias e voltaria para casa, para tentar arrumar sua vida.

- Esse ressentimento é tão desnecessário.

- Desnecessário ou não, o fato é que estou ressentida com você por ter atrapalhado tanto a minha vida. Se hoje estou longe de casa e dos amigos é por sua causa!

- Pensei que tivesse vindo para cá para descobrir a verdade.

- Uma verdade que poderá magoar as pessoas que foram boas comigo. E como retribuí a amizade e lealdade dessas pessoas? Quase indo para a cama com você.

- Sexo de novo…

- Saiba que existem homens bons e honestos no mundo. Nem todos são como você que, apesar de estar em boa situação financeira, seja lá como for que ganhe a vida, ainda deixa que seu irmão assuma toda a responsabilidade por uma tarefa que é exclusivamente sua!

- Quem foi o fofoqueiro que lhe contou isso? Não, não precisa dizer! Posso imaginar.

Sirius bateu na porta do mosteiro com força, assustando os dois.

- Agora chega crianças. Nada de brigas na igreja.

O irmão Hagrid foi compreensivo e os levou até a biblioteca, onde James começou a examinar os livros de registro. Pegou um volume grosso, coberto de pó e abriu ao acaso.

- Este é de 1942. Não será nada fácil descobrir qualquer coisa, sem nenhum nome ou data de referência. Se tivermos sorte, encontraremos alguma referência sobre a licença para examinar manuscritos. Então, teremos que verificar se a assinatura se repete depois de um mês e um ano.

Enquanto os dois estavam ocupados com isso, Lily se encarregou da cruz. Tirou da bolsa um estojo de couro do tamanho de uma cigarreira, que continha um conjunto de instrumentos em miniatura usados por arqueólogos.

Escolheu uma escovinha e começou a trabalhar na limpeza da cruz, removendo o pó acumulado nos cantos. Usou um pano especial para completar a limpeza e examinou a peça com uma lenta de aumento.

Do outro lado da biblioteca, vinham tosses, espirros e murmúrios de irritação, fazendo-a rir. Mas a maior parte do tempo, Lily ficou concentrada no trabalho e perdeu a noção do tempo, até levantar a cabeça e ver Sirius e James sentados diante dela, com ar de expectativa.

- Descobriu alguma coisa – James afirmou, notando o brilho intenso do olhar de Lily.

- Sim. Olhe para isto. A princípio, pensei que fosse sujeira, mas limpei toda a cruz e a mancha ficou mais visível. Conhece alguma coisa sobre pedras preciosas?

- Alguma coisa…

- Então, dê uma olhada nesses rubis.

James ergueu a cruz para a luz.

- São ligeiramente rosados.

- É isso mesmo, James. Os rubis da outra cruz são de um vermelho vivo, provando a alta qualidade das pedras. Agora, olhe a esmeralda no centro. Use a lupa.

- Estou vendo uma mancha leitosa no canto direito. Não é uma esmeralda de primeira qualidade.

- Exatamente. E o que acha dos detalhes em ouro envolvendo as pedras?

- Parecem perfeitos para mim. De fato, é um trabalho muito bonito.

- Não conhecemos o processo usado para fazer esse trabalho minucioso; foi perdido com o tempo. Mas o trabalho desta cruz, por mais elaborado e perfeito que pareça, não é nada comparado ao da cruz que está em Nova York. Além disso, esta aqui parece mais leve. Não posso dar a diferença em gramas sem uma balança, mas tenho um palpite de que esta peça não é de ouro maciço. Pode ser banhada a ouro ou oca.

- É inacreditável! – Sirius coçou a cabeça. – Não está vendo pêlo em ovo, Lily?

- Claro que não. A gente sabe quando uma coisa é autêntica. Notaria a diferença se tivesse visto a outra.

- Lily, tem certeza do que acabou de dizer? – James insistiu. – Sabe o que isso significa?

- Significa que a cruz que está no museu Cavendish, em Nova York, é a verdadeira Cruz de Constantino, exatamente como disse antes. Esta aqui é falsa.

- Não pode ser uma duplicada feita por um artesão menos habilidoso… um aprendiz do artesão original, por exemplo? E do modo que o império de Constantino foi saqueado, qualquer um, até mesmo um ladrão, poderia ter mandado esta cruz para o mosteiro em troca de uma bênção.

- Claro, tudo é possível. Mas a pessoa que fez esta cópia desconhecia os processos existentes na época para fazer os detalhes em ouro. Disso eu tenho a certeza. Tenho também um forte pressentimento de que esta peça foi feita numa época mais recente. Minhas intuições raramente falham.

Sirius deu um suspiro profundo. James batia os dedos na mesa.

- Ora vamos, rapazes! Isso significa que Amos e Peter estão livres de perigo! E se não podem ficar felizes por eles, alegrem-se pelo menos porque Dumbledore não terá que me despedir por incompetência.

Os dois trocaram olhares significativos e James falou, com ar grave:

- Há uma coisa que precisa ver.

Foram até à mesa em que ficavam os livros de registros e James apontou para a página aberta.

- Leia isto.

- Vinte e dois de Setembro de 1921, André…

Lily ficou pálida e precisou sentar. Não acreditava no que lia e leu em voz alta:

- Vinte e dois de Setembro de 1921, André Pettigrew, Marselha, França, por recomendação especial de Sua Santidade, frei Basil Andropolis.

James virou algumas folhas e mostrou a mesma assinatura datada em Outubro, portanto um mês depois da primeira. O último registro, já em outro volume, datava 14 de Setembro de 1922.

- É um sobrenome muito comum – Lily balbuciou, ainda incrédula.

- Sim, mas a situação não é nada comum. Acho que precisa de ar fresco.

Passearam pelo jardim e sentaram num banco de pedra, à sombra de uma árvore.

- Conte o que sabe sobre o avô de Peter, James – Sirius pediu.

- Quer a versão sem retoques ou a oficial?

- Há duas?

- Sim, como acontece com a maioria de nós. Embora a face que André Pettigrew mostrava ao público fosse mais distorcida do que normalmente acontece.

- Você o conheceu? – Lily quis saber.

- Não, ele morreu muito antes de eu entrar no mundo da arte. Até o pai de Peter, Henri, já estava meio aposentado na época. Os Pettigrew faziam questão de passar por uma tradicional família de elite. Não aristocrática, é claro, mas parte da alta burguesia. Davam a impressão de que o dinheiro e a coleção de arte que possuíam passavam de geração em geração, assim como o gosto pela arte.

- Sim, esta é a impressão que sempre tive – Lily confirmou.

- A verdade é que André nasceu numa favela na França. A mãe dele era prostituta e o pai desconhecido. A violência e o crime fizeram parte da sua infância.

- Mas deve ter superado isso. Era um homem de instrução, segundo o irmão Robert.

- Seja como for, garanto que ele não era nenhum especialista em dialeto copta. A verdade é que o fundador de uma das maiores galerias do mundo começou como ladrão e contrabandista. Segundo as histórias que meu pai ouviu, André trabalhava num navio que ia d Marselha para o Oriente Médio e foi aí que ele entrou em contato com o mundo do contrabando e do dinheiro fácil.

- Não deve ter sido difícil para ele se entrosar com os inescrupulosos mercadores orientais – Sirius comentou.

- Para encurtar a história, ele acumulou fortuna através dos anos e montou uma das maiores galerias do mundo. Era um homem de muita ousadia e percepção. Comprava obras de arte que ninguém valorizava e vendia quando o preço estava em alta. Hoje, alguns desses quadros estão valendo milhões de dólares.

- Henri seguiu os passos do pai e, apesar de não ter a mesma ousadia, soube como consolidar a fortuna da família. Casou com uma mulher de família tradicional e entrou para a sociedade parisiense, levando a vida que André sonhara para si. Pois, apesar do dinheiro e dos modos refinados que adquiriu com o tempo, André sofria discriminações sociais.

- Nunca senti nenhuma discriminação contra Peter, muito pelo contrário – Lily observou.

- Não, Peter foi a grande realização do avô. Na geração dele, as origens questionáveis dos Pettigrew estavam esquecidas. Faziam parte definitiva da elite, seu negócio era próspero e tinham muito prestígio. Conhece a casa de Peter em Paris, Lily?

- Não, mas Amos e eu estávamos pensando em ir lá no próximo… – Lily falou sem pensar e quis morder a língua.

- Sim… bem, é extraordinária. A mulher de Peter, Sylvie, tem muito bom gosto. Têm também uma mansão em Limoge e um iate ancorado em Cannes.

- Um estilo de vida bem extravagante para quem você diz estar à beira da falência – Lily observou. – De qualquer maneira, como tudo isso se relaciona com o que encontramos aqui no mosteiro?

- Não e difícil imaginar o que aconteceu – Sirius tomou a palavra. – O ambicioso André Pettigrew ouve falar de um tesouro guardado no mosteiro de Santa Catarina e, obviamente, fica interessado em conhecer as valiosas relíquias.

- Mas como explica a carta de recomendação?

Foi James quem respondeu:

- Não deve ter sido problema para alguém esperto como André ganhar a confiança de um religioso sem malícia. E quanto à especialidade em dialeto copta, quem poderia saber que era um blefe? Os monges eram tão ou menos instruídos que Robert.

- Imagine o que ele sentiu quando entrou naquela biblioteca! – Sirius exclamou. – Deve ter ficado maluco.

- Principalmente quando o irmão Robert mostrou o objeto de que mais gostava – James acrescentou. – André deve ter percebido logo que os monges não tinham noção do valor do que possuíam. Mas viu que era uma raridade e armou um plano, com toda a ousadia que lhe era característica, inclusive arriscando a reputação que construíra a duras penas.

- Mas que se desse certo lhe traria todas as glórias! - Sirius concluiu.

- Sim… o marujo de Marselha que nasceu numa favela teria a cruz de um imperador. Antes, é claro, precisava ter certeza do investimento que faria.

- E por isso foi a Istambul?

- Sim, embora eu não porquê em Istambul.

- Há uma biblioteca lá que tem um livro com a descrição detalhada da cruz, com um histórico completo – Lily informou. – Sei disso porque usei uma cópia desse livro para checar a proveniência.

- Depois disso, André deve ter voltado para o mosteiro para fazer um estudo cuidadoso da peça, medindo, contando as pedras, fazendo desenhos. O mesmo que você fez, Lily. No espaço de um ano, mandou fazer a cópia.

- Ele devia conhecer os melhores falsificadores do ramo – Sirius complementou. – Deve ter pago uma pequena fortuna pelo trabalho.

- Sim, mas era essencial que fosse uma cópia perfeita para que ninguém desconfiasse. E o plano funcionou. Na última visita ao mosteiro, trocou as peças e ninguém suspeitou de nada. Exceto, o irmão Robert, que notou alguma coisa errada, mas a falsificação era tão perfeita que ninguém deu atenção ao pobre homem.

- E depois, James? O que ele fez com a cruz?

- André não devia estar de olho num lucro imediato. Pensou provavelmente que algum dia o investimento valeria milhões. Sabendo do orgulho e ambição desse sujeito, podemos deduzir que André via na cruz um trunfo para a família Pettigrew. Queria fundar uma dinastia e não apenas fazer fortuna.

- Deve ter guardado para os netos que não viveu para conhecer.

- Foi um segredo de família que Peter quebrou.

Cada revelação era um golpe duro para Lily, que murmurou, com o olhar vago:

- E pensar na publicidade que arrumei, no champanhe…

- Por que acha que Peter revelou o segredo agora, James? – Sirius quis saber.

- Sei que Peter investiu muito num grupo de artistas que nunca foram reconhecidos pela crítica. Ele não tem a percepção do avô. Além disso, Peter tem fama de esbanjador e gosta de jogar em Monte Carlo. Como sempre, a fortuna feita pelo génio de uma geração é mantida na geração seguinte, mas é fatalmente destruída na terceira.

- Que moral você tem para criticar outro homem por acabar com a fortuna da família? – A agressividade de Lily surpreendeu os dois. – Sua hipocrisia é admirável!

- Não fale do que não sabe, Lily. Só porque está se sentindo culpada ou um pouco idiota…

- Ora vamos, parem com isso – Sirius intercedeu. – Sempre foi assim entre vocês? Acho que…

Lily não estava ouvindo.

- Por que deveria me sentir culpada? Fui usada por você, por Peter e talvez até por Amos! Mas saiba que foi o pior de todos, James. Você me usou não só para desvendar um mistério, mas também para se divertir um pouco!

Quando Lily percebeu, Sirius não estava mais na biblioteca. Por que tinha se descontrolado na frente do pobre homem? Não costumava ser tão rude, mas desde que conhecera James Potter estava fazendo uma série de coisas que jamais faria.

- Acha mesmo que Amos está envolvido na trama?

- Não sei… Ele ficou furioso quando eu disse que viria até o mosteiro.

Hesitante, James colocou a mão sobre a dela.

- Sei que está magoada. Mas, por favor, não me inclua na lista dos que enganaram você. Não fiz nada com segundas intenções. Tudo que fiz foi por Sirius.

Lily puxou a mão.

- Que tocante! Acha que vou acreditar que teve tanto trabalho por causa de um ex-empregado de seu pai? Um pobre homem querendo cumprir uma promessa feita há anos para um monge à beira da morte?

- É tão difícil assim confiar em mim? Pensei que tudo estivesse claro para você quando deixou aquele sujeito pretensioso com quem ia casar, quando estávamos juntos no oásis e enquanto trabalhávamos nesta mesma biblioteca, rindo e nos entendendo tão bem. Sabe que estava a ponto de cometer um terrível erro, não sabe?

- Talvez sim, mas um erro não justifica outro, não acha?

- É isso que pensa sobre nosso relacionamento? Que será um erro?

- Não tenho a menor intenção de ser um brinquedo em suas mãos.

- Nesse caso, sugiro que volte correndo para Nova York e faça as pazes com o Sr. Diggory. Não faço questão de receber o convite de casamento. Sei exatamente como será. Aliás, posso dizer com detalhes como será sua vida depois do casamento.

Furiosa, Lily pegou a bolsa e saiu correndo. James a alcançou, segurando o braço dela com tanta força que chegou a machucar. Mas, desta vez, Lily não fraquejaria. Puxou o braço com violência e desceu as escadas. O sonho estava acabado para sempre.

Peter Pettigrew a teria enganado, se não fosse seu impulso aparentemente louco de ir até o mosteiro esclarecer o mistério de uma vez por todas. Tudo acontecera graças a um ato de rebeldia de Lily contra a atitude autoritária de Amos.

Lily viu uma escadaria que levava ao alto do monte. Era inclinada e estava gasta pelo tempo, mas tudo que importava era fugir de James. Quanto mais subia, o ar ficava mais frio e começou a respirar com dificuldade. Sentou na borda de um rochedo, completamente exausta.

Daquela altura, dava para se ver o deserto, o golfo e a costa da Arábia. Parecia um quadro pintado em cinza, bege e azul. O mosteiro despontava no meio da imensidão do nada e o único movimento que se via era de pássaros cortando o céu.

Era um lugar místico, ideal para meditação e aquela paisagem serena hipnotizou Lily. No silêncio, analisou seus sentimentos. Uma enorme sensação de vazio a dominava. Se ouvisse a voz do coração, teria tanto a ganhar! Lentamente, foi tomando consciência da estupidez de um ato impensado. James percebeu sua dor, ofereceu conforto e o que ela fez? Fugiu como uma criança assustada.

Impulsivamente, Lily deixou o orgulho ser carregado pelo vento e desceu as escadas na esperança de não perder talvez a última chance de ser feliz. Quanto tempo teria levado para subir até o rochedo e reconhecer o erro? Onde encontraria James? Provavelmente ainda estava no mosteiro porque ele e Sirius foram convidados para almoçar com o arcebispo. Os monges se lembraram do pai de Sirius, devido às suas semelhanças, e o receberam com muita alegria. De fato, foi uma carta dele que facilitou a entrada de James no mosteiro da primeira vez.

Ao pé do monte, um movimento na entrada de uma gruta chamou a atenção de Lily. Parou e custou a acreditar no que viu. Uma inesperada cena de amor.

Ficou observando o casal com admiração sádica… Kim, alta e esbelta, era o par perfeito para a virilidade de James. A mesma pele bronzeada… o contraste de seus cabelos… Pareciam feitos um para o outro.

James estava encostado na parede da gruta, com as mãos na cintura dela. Kim, por sua vez, estava com os braços em volta do pescoço dele, oferecendo os lábios entreabertos, ávidos de desejo. James não a desapontou e cobriu aquela boca com a sua, num beijo passional.

Lily tremia da cabeça aos pés, dominada pelo ciúme. Era a primeira vez que uma emoção tão forte tomava conta dela, provocando uma raiva cheia de revolta.

Como James podia fazer uma coisa dessas? Kim não passava de uma criança! Lily ficou tonta e sentiu náuseas. Lembrou da fascinação que Kim tinha por ele.

Lily continuou a olhar. Não gostava da ideia de estar espionando, mas não conseguia controlar a curiosidade. Viu James colocar as mãos no rosto de Kim e interromper abruptamente o beijo. Lily se encolheu contra a encosta do monte e rezou para não ser vista.

Os dois estavam conversando, era impossível ouvir o que diziam. James mantinha Kim afastada, segurando-a pelos ombros. A expressão de Kim parecia de desespero.

Lily segurava as lágrimas, odiando e amando aquele homem. Inesperadamente, ele deu um beijo nas faces coradas de Kim. Lily fechou a mão com tanta força que machucou as palmas com as unhas. O sangue fervia de indignação.

Lily pretendia sair dali quando viu James pegar Kim pela mão e sair da gruta. Ficou imóvel, segurando até a respiração. Seria humilhante demais se aqueles dois: o homem que amava com loucura e a mulher em quem confiara como a uma irmã, a vissem ali.

Mas o temor foi inútil. Kim e James pareciam perdidos num mundo próprio e não a reconheceriam mesmo que tropeçassem nela. Estava perplexa com aquela revelação sobre o caráter de James. Kim era casada… pelo menos era como se fosse. E tão jovem! Ele era realmente um sedutor profissional. Ver Kim nos braços dele, desamparada e ávida de desejo sob aquelas mãos experientes, Lily viu a própria imagem.

O que Kim tinha a oferecer, a não ser um corpo jovem? Com certeza, não tinha nenhum mapa de tesouro, nem existia alguém que James pudesse magoar através dela. Remus não contava. Que vantagem haveria em magoar um rapaz como ele? Muito embora, fosse certo que ele ficaria magoado.

Lily sentiu remorsos por ter apresentado James àquela gente tão hospitaleira e ódio porque ele destruiria o relacionamento de outro casal só por atração sexual. O ressentimento era grande, mas o que mais machucava era o ciúme, um sentimento tão infantil.

Esperou tempo suficiente para os dois se afastarem e saiu correndo, tropeçando em seixos e rachaduras do chão. Mas por mais que corresse, não encontraria refúgio contra a dor causada por James. Jurou nunca mais se deixar envolver com homem nenhum. Devia ter ouvido a voz da razão desde o início. James era um conquistador barato que queria destruí-la.

O coração de Lily se revoltava contra o reconhecimento da traição de James. Continuava a desejar ardentemente o que ele estava provavelmente dando a outra mulher naquele momento.

Foi então que Lily percebeu que amanhã poderia ser tarde demais para partir.

Continua…

LMP3 – Oi desculpa ter demorado tanto tempo. Agora voce já sabe o que faz o Sirius nessa história. Continua gostando da Kim? Um beijo e obrigado por comentar

Paola Lovegood – Oi espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo e desculpa ai a demora. Obrigado por comentar. Beijo


	15. Capítulo 14

Capítulo 14 – O Wadi

Lily juntou as coisas no jipe, com violência e resmungando muito. Remus olhava com espanto.

- Mas como James vai voltar?

- A pé, camelo, balão… Ele que se dane! Não fique preocupado, tenho certeza de que ele usará o charme para conseguir uma carona. Tem facilidade em cativar as mulheres… – Lily se conteve. Não queria fazer Remus sofrer.

- Já percebi.

- Você vai me fazer esse favor, não é? Por favor, não tenho mais ninguém a quem pedir.

- Sabe que a ajudarei com prazer, Lily, mas…

- Tudo que precisa fazer é dizer a James que deixarei o jipe no estacionamento de Nuweiba, ele sabe onde é. Arrumarei outro transporte para voltar para Aqaba.

- Está bem, Lily, darei o recado. Mas ainda acho que é uma tremenda imprudência.

- Eu sei, mas tenho minhas razões, Remus. E, digo mais, não sentirei um pingo de remorso por deixar James sem condução. Acredite, ele merece… Agora, é só ir direto pela estrada e chegarei em Aqaba à noite, não é?

- Sim. A estrada é reta; não terá como errar. Só encontrará uma bifurcação bem mais adiante. Ao norte, fica Nuweiba e, ao sul, Dahab. Mas há placas e, se tiver senso de direção, não ficará perdida.

- Entendi.

Houve um silêncio constrangedor e Remus relutou muito antes de dizer:

- É por causa de Kim, não é? O que aconteceu? Por acaso, James mostrou interesse e ela não ficou ofendida?

Lily queria negar para não magoar Remus, mas sabia que sua fisionomia revelava a verdade.

- Sinto muito, Remus. Eu deveria manter a minha boca fechada.

- Não é sua culpa. Sabe, às vezes, percebo mais as coisas do que demonstro…

- Tenho uma parcela de culpa, sim. Quando estamos magoados, ficamos muito egoístas. Não há desculpa para não ter consideração pelos sentimentos dos outros.

- Não estou surpreso com a atitude de Kim. Sabia que aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde. Ela tem estado inquieta como uma gata desde o piquenique em Nuweiba. Porém não culpo James. Na verdade, gosto dele.

- Pois eu o culpo, Remus. Ele é mais velho do que Kim e, se tivesse caráter, não teria se aproveitado dela.

- Conheço Kim muito bem, Lily. E acho que a questão é saber quem tirou proveito de quem. Não me interprete mal. Ainda gosto de Kim e não pretendo abandoná-la por isso. A minha geração deve ser mais liberal nesse sentido. Mas apesar das aparências sou mais conservador do que pensam. Trabalho muito e quero ter meu próprio negócio. É uma mentalidade bem classe média, não acha?

- Ninguém se deixa enganar com coisas tão insignificantes como roupas, Remus. Não há uma pessoa nesta excursão, por exemplo, que não admire você!

Remus deu risada.

- Kim, um dia, também sentiu admiração por mim. Talvez ainda sinta, não sei. Senão não teria aceitado uma vida de muito trabalho e pouco dinheiro.

- Kim não é materialista. Ela está tão determinada quanto você a não aceitar dinheiro dos pais.

- Sim, mas nossas razões são diferentes. Vejo isso agora. Eu me afastei dos meus pais porque queria ter um negócio meu. Queria amadurecer e ser independente.

- E Kim?

- No caso dela, trata-se de rebeldia. Ela rejeita os valores dos pais apenas para dizer não. É engraçado, não é, como a revolta contra a família pode ser positiva ou negativa.

- Ela não se dava bem com os pais?

- Era um relacionamento normal. Todos adoravam Kim e estavam bem de vida. O pai dela é pediatra. Ela diz que odeia pensar no modo como foi criada, mas acho que ela só teve coragem de sair pelo mundo porque sabia que poderia voltar para a segurança do lar quando quisesse. E é isto que a atrai em James.

- Como assim, Remus? Não entendi…

- James é a combinação perfeita. Ele tem dinheiro, posição social e até um título de nobreza, mas não aceita as regras sócias. Foi seu estilo livre de vida que mais atraiu Kim.

A princípio, Lily sentiu pena de Remus, mas era um sentimento inadequado. Ele era maduro apesar de jovem e provavelmente enfrentaria a situação melhor do que ela.

- O que pretende fazer agora, Remus?

- A vida continua normalmente, Lily. Pretendo deixar Kim fazer o que quiser. Sem ressentimentos. Isto é, na medida do possível. – Uma ruga de preocupação apareceu na testa dele. – Acha que existe a possibilidade dos dois ficarem juntos?

- Não. Lorde Potter não é do tipo que assume compromissos sérios. Só está à procura de diversão.

Remus abriu a capota do jipe e verificou o óleo. Depois, inspecionou os pneus.

- Está com as chaves?

- Sim. James me deu uma cópia e se arrependerá amargamente por isso.

- Quanto tempo acha que ele levará para notar a falta do jipe?

- Se eu tiver sorte, levará algumas horas. Talvez, com muita sorte, ele não dê pela falta até amanhã de manhã, quando estiver se preparando para partir.

Lily sentou ao volante com determinação e Remus parecia preocupado.

- Não adiantaria eu tentar tirar essa ideia maluca de sua cabeça, não é?

Ela deu a partida.

- Infelizmente não, Remus. James é o tipo de pessoa que gosta de dominar e, se eu ficar, terei que me submeter às regras dele.

- Pelo menos, siga o conselho de alguém com mais experiência em atravessar esse deserto. Procure ficar junto de um ônibus de excursão, assim terá companhia e poderá parar para reabastecer e comer junto com a turma do ônibus. É mais seguro andar em grupos, para o caso de ter algum problema com o carro, por exemplo.

- Está bem. Obrigada por tudo, Remus. – Lily deu um beijo no rosto dele. – Adeus.

- Adeus, Lily. E boa sorte.

Remus seguiu o jipe até perder de vista, antes de voltar correndo para o acampamento.

Lily atravessou o terreno pedregoso da planície e chegou na estrada. Seria uma viagem longa e cansativa, mas pelo menos a estrada era pavimentada. Logo se acostumou com as marchas e os pensamentos voltaram para James. Qualquer tipo de relacionamento entre eles estava definitivamente terminado. Começou a enumerar os defeitos dele. Ambição, arrogância, falsidade…

Lily ficou mais confiante depois de alguns quilómetros rodados e o jipe estava andando bem. Era bom sentir que tinha o controle da situação. Não seria com se anular como teria que fazer se continuasse com James. Parou para almoçar e não foi senão no meio da tarde que as primeiras dúvidas começaram a aparecer.

Talvez tivesse subestimado as dificuldades de uma viagem como aquela. A monotonia da estrada reta começou a causar uma certa sonolência. Os olhos estavam irritados e sentia a ameaça de uma dor de cabeça.

Outra preocupação a afligia. Quanto mais pensava no assunto, mais se convencia de que Remus não aguentaria uma hora antes de ir correndo avisar James de uma fuga. O defeito de Lily era se preocupar demais com detalhes.

Qual o problema se Remus fosse avisar James? Ele ficaria furioso, é claro. E talvez viesse atrás dela, mas levaria algum tempo para arrumar outro carro. Se bem que as horas de vantagem que Lily tinha não significassem muito. James dirigia muito mais rápido.

Segurou o volante com firmeza e olhou nervosamente pelo espelho retrovisor. O cansaço físico estava afetando sua capacidade de raciocínio e fazia a mente criar fantasmas que não existiam. Segundo James, aquilo era paranóia.

Parou num posto de gasolina e foi um grande alívio esticar as pernas. Enquanto o empregado beduíno enchia o tanque, Lily comprou uma lata de soda e andou até a beira da estrada para ler as placas de sinalização. Dahab, Sharm el Sheikh, Nuweiba e Ghazala… Onde tinha ouvido aquele nome antes?

De Ibn-Bader, é claro. Era o wadi que James queria tomar para chegar mais rápido ao monte Sinai. Lily estalou os dedos quando teve uma ideia brilhante. Era a vantagem de que precisava para despistar James, caso ele estivesse atrás dela. Poderia ganhar no mínimo uma hora seguindo pelo atalho.

Caminhou até a borda do wadi e espiou. O leito estava completamente seco, sem a menor erupção de água à vista. E mesmo que começasse a chover naquele momento, não haveria muitos danos no tempo que levaria para cruzar o deserto.

Se James estivesse atrás dela, jamais acharia que uma mulher teria a coragem de escolher aquela rota. A ideia de enganar James encheu Lily de uma nova energia. Sabia que o desfiladeiro exigiria mais concentração dela, mas seria uma maneira de ficar alerta. Não aguentava mais a monotonia daquela estrada plana, que parecia não ter mais fim.

Lily saiu da estrada, passou por um trecho pedregoso do deserto e desceu em marcha lenta para o wadi. Aprender a controlar o jipe foi um desafio e gostou tanto da experiência que já pensava em comprar um carro quando voltasse para Nova York. Seria uma boa opção para fazer pequenas viagens nos fins-de-semana.

Horas livres é o que não lhe faltariam. Se Amos sabia alguma coisa sobre a falsa proveniência, nunca o perdoaria. Mesmo que ele estivesse inocente, nunca se perdoaria por tê-lo traído, se não em ação, pelo menos em pensamento. De qualquer maneira, estava tudo acabado.

Depois de alguns quilómetros no desfiladeiro, encontrou pontos em que a água brotava do chão e os pneus escorregavam sobre os seixos molhados. Um dos trechos de água rasa se estendeu por meio quilómetro até voltar à terra seca, o que a assustou.

Estava preocupada em olhar o céu, procurando vestígios de chuva, e esqueceu dos perigos na terra, como os galhos espinhosos de acácias. Um pneu furado não era problema, era só trocar, mas dois de uma vez era muito azar!

Chutou o jipe de raiva e sentou numa rocha para pensar no que faria agora. Que ideia brilhante a de cortar caminho! Não havia sinal de vida humana ou qualquer outra. Isto é, além dos urubus que sobrevoavam o desfiladeiro. Uma coisa era certa, não poderia ficar ali. Era tão raro ver viajantes naquela região que chegaria mais rápido se fosse a pé do que se ficasse dependendo de carona.

Sim, essa era a solução mais racional e prática. Calculava estar a mais ou menos meia hora da encosta com vistas para a estrada. Dali, poderia acenar para pedir socorro. Pegou a bolsa e a jaqueta e se pôs a caminho.

Numa das curvas do wadi, foi apanhada de surpresa por uma forte torrente de água, que a obrigou ir rente à parede do desfiladeiro, onde era mais difícil andar por causa da concentração de seixos. Num ponto, encontrou um deslizamento de rocha e teve que voltar para a água. A correnteza estava mais forte agora. Respirou fundo e abriu os braços para ter mais equilíbrio.

O nível da água subia, encobrindo as rochas. Por isso, tropeçava com mais frequência, arranhando-se. Num dado momento, parou para verificar se não havia um meio de escalar a parede do desfiladeiro, mas a procura foi inútil. Droga! Não tinha jeito de subir até a borda e o mais assustador era que os trechos de água que eram esporádicos passaram a ser mais constantes.

Estava distraída quando um jato de água súbito a pegou. Acelerou o passo. A água era marrom e carregava os sedimentos do leito do rio. Esperava, a qualquer momento, dobrar uma curva e ver a estrada que margeava a costa, onde conseguiria ajuda.

Mas quando chegou na tão esperada curva, teve uma surpresa chocante. Não havia saída para o golfo, só outra passagem, mais estreita e profunda. Ouvia-se o ruído das águas passando por entre as rochas e caindo pelo desnível, provocando uma espuma amarelada.

Lily procurou manter a calma, mas o rio subia cada vez mais e não tinha muito tempo. A água estava na altura de sua cintura e precisava pensar rápido. O mais racional seria tirar proveito da correnteza e não lutar contra. A única saída era se lançar na água e ser carregada até o fim do wadi.

Tirou a carteira e o passaporte da bolsa para guardar no bolso interno da jaqueta, de onde tirou os óculos de sol e as canetas que poderiam feri-la se caísse. Inesperadamente, teve vontade de rir. A situação parecia mais cómica do que trágica. Que ironia do destino morrer afogada no meio do deserto!

Será que ao menos encontrariam o corpo? E quanto tempo Amos ficaria de luto? Imaginava se Anne, sua secretária, se lembra de regar as plantas do escritório. E sua morte seria, sem dúvida, um capítulo mais na intricada história da cruz. Podia até ver as manchetes nos jornais:

"Jovem funcionária de museu morre no deserto do Sinai durante pesquisas sobre as origens de uma cruz preciosa."

Seria um artigo de impacto e alguém lucraria muito com isso. Talvez James. Foi nesse momento que percebeu estar à beira da histeria.

Mas não teve tempo para pensar em mais nada. Um fluxo mais forte de água tirou o apoio dela numa rocha e a carregou. Lily sentiu as pontas agudas da rocha e sabia que a palma da mão estaria cortada, embora não sentisse dor. Engoliu um pouco de água arenosa e engasgou. Tentava desesperadamente abrir os olhos.

Subitamente, o leito do rio sofreu um desnível e Lily se viu flutuando. Tentou tocar o chão mas não conseguiu. Agora, não havia retorno. Esticou o corpo e começou a nadar.

Estava indo bem quando sentiu um baque no ombro. Alguma coisa estava presa na jaqueta e enroscado nos cabelos. Entrou em pânico e começou a lutar para se livrar. Foi um alívio ver que era apenas um galho de acácia. E os espinhos, que já tinham furado os pneus colocando-a naquela situação, deixaram arranhões vermelhos no pescoço e nas mãos dela.

Inesperadamente, viu que ainda lhe restava uma esperança. O volume da água estava aumentando, trazendo-a cada vez mais perto da borda. Era só encontrar um lugar adequado para se agarrar e sair da água. Precisaria de muita força para impulsionar o corpo, pois a correnteza a puxaria. Poderia ser uma atitude desnecessária, já que devia estar perto do fim do wadi, mas também havia o risco de encontrar rochas submersas e mais galhos espinhosos.

Viu um buraco enorme na parede do desfiladeiro. Era a chance que esperava. Esticou os braços e agarrou a borda com firmeza. Lutou muito para tirar o corpo da água e, com uma agilidade surpreendente, considerando o esgotamento físico e emocional, Lily se arrastou para dentro do buraco.

Ficou encolhida, com as pernas dobradas e o rosto entre os joelhos. Estava imóvel, tentando readquirir a respiração normal. As mãos estavam inchadas e pareciam anestesiadas porque não sentia nenhuma dor.

Mas a trégua durou pouco. As águas já estavam ameaçando entrar no buraco. Lily olhou para cima e viu que o planalto estava a menos de meio metro de distância. Ficaria numa posição muito perigosa, onde um deslize seria fatal. Não era uma questão de coragem, mas de necessidade.

Subitamente, lágrimas de exaustão começaram a rolar. James era o culpado por estar naquele apuro. A causa de cada atitude irracional que tomou. Ele era o responsável por sua ida a Aqaba, contrariando Amos, e também por aquela fuga estúpida. Bem que Remus tinha avisado. Agora, seu fim estava próximo!

Exausta, queria apenas parar de lutar e deixar que a correnteza simplesmente carregasse seu corpo inerte. Seria mais fácil e não havia sentido em adiar o inevitável. De qualquer maneira, mesmo que quisesse, não tinha mais forças. Fechou os olhos e uma voz penetrou em sua mente:

- Lily!

James? Não podia ser?

- Deixe-me em paz, James.

- Lily, olhe para cima!

- James, estou cansada… vá embora.

- Lily, abra os olhos e olhe para mim. Está tudo bem agora!

Ela tentou obedecer, mas era tão difícil. Os olhos estavam irritados e inchados por causa da areia. James estava debruçado na borda do wadi e gritou:

- Fique onde está! Vou descer!

Num piscar de olhos, estava nos braços de James. Queria ficar assim para sempre, mas ele a segurou pelos ombros e fez com que encostasse na parede.

- Estamos perto do topo, Lily. Tem forças para continuar? Falta pouco…

- Tentei tanto, James…

- Eu sei, minha querida. Vamos, coragem, Lily.

James a ajudou a ficar em pé e, com extrema facilidade, a empurrou pelos quadris. Lily não acreditou que estava a salvo das águas. James estava a seu lado, abraçando-a, tomado de contentamento.

- Meu Deus, você parece uma pedra de gelo! Vista isto. - Ele tirou a jaqueta.

Lily não tinha forças nem para levantar os braços e James teve que colocar a jaqueta nela. A aparência dele também não era das melhores. Estava com a roupa amassada e suja, os cabelos despenteados e tinha uma expressão de desespero no rosto.-

- Por favor, não diga nada, James. Não poderia suportar censuras depois de tudo que passei.

- Fique quieta. - James a abraçou mais contra o peito.

Lily fechou os olhos e ficou encolhida como um animal.

- Você veio...

- Para a sua sorte, sua maluquinha. - James deu um leve beijo na testa dela.

- Remus lhe contou?

- Sim, numa atitude muito inteligente. Foi uma cena digna de cinema. Parecia um ataque medieval com Remus esmurrando a porta, os guardas agitados e os monges alvoroçados, correndo de um lado para o outro. Teria adorado a cena.

- Duvido... Deve estar me achando uma criança ridícula, fugindo desse jeito.

- Não, não estou. Sei que foi um grande choque saber a verdade sobre Peter, não foi? Você é muito sensível e não estava preparada para esse tipo de decepção.

- Então, para James, tudo se resumia naquilo. Remus provavelmente não tinha falado nada sobre Kim. Lily também não tocaria no assunto.

Ele a carregou no colo.

- Vai escurecer logo e está ensopada. O jipe que arrumei está aqui perto. Vamos enquanto ainda há um pouco de luz.

Quando chegaram ao jipe, James a colocou no chão. Estendeu um saco de dormir sobre a areia e ajudou Lily a deitar. Um dos tornozelos dela também estava inchado. Ferimentos que não lembrava ter recebido começavam a se manifestar. Os cortes em várias partes do corpo ardiam.

- Tome uma aspirina. - James pôs um comprimido na mão dela e deu uma lata de refrigerante.

- Não sei se aguento beber mais alguma coisa, depois de toda água que engoli no wadi.

- Tomou a vacina antes de vir, espero. Senão, teremos que parar na primeira clínica para remediar isso.

- Tomei sim. Como conseguiu me encontrar?

- Tive um pouco de sorte, mas foi principalmente pelo que conheço sobre você. Apesar da aparência recatada, você é muito impulsiva. Tinha uma vantagem pequena sobre mim e bati todos os recordes de velocidade na estrada. Começava a estranhar não ter passado por você ainda quando tive uma súbita idéia. Lembrei de Ghazala. Considerando seu temperamento mais o fato de que provavelmente estava cansada de dirigir naquela estrada monótona, não foi dificil concluir que resolveu tomar o atalho. Fiquei gelado só de pensar; sabia que as chuvas já caíam nas montanhas.

- Uma ideia brilhante, por sinal, que teria dado certo se não tivesse dois pneus furados.

- Eu estava quase em Nuweiba quando percebi o que você fez. Então, voltei me sentindo um idiota por não ter descoberto antes. Passei pela escarpa como um louco, devo até ter perdido algumas peças do jipe pelo caminho. Parava o jipe de metro em metro para procurar algum sinal de você no desfiladeiro. Quando encontrei o jipe quase encoberto pelas águas, fiquei desesperado. Finalmente, encontrei você, e graças à camiseta vermelha que está usando.

Lily estava trêmula. A dormência passava aos poucos e sentia dores pelo corpo todo. Estava também morrendo de frio.

- Já falamos demais. Tem que tirar essas roupas molhadas e tentar dormir um pouco. Pode vestir uma camiseta minha...

- Não vamos voltar para Nuweiba?

- Já é noite, se não percebeu. Não há nenhuma estrada por aqui, nem mesmo trilha de camelos, esqueceu? Um descuido e podemos cair no wadi.

- Estamos longe da costa?

- Não, estamos muito perto. Você quase conseguiu, garota!

Lily tentou sorrir, mas até isso doía. Sentiu náuseas e não importava onde passaria a noite, contando que o sono a livrasse daquele tormento. Tentou desamarrar o tênis, mas os nós estavam encharcados e duros. Além disso, quase não tinha força nas mãos geladas.

- Deixe que eu faço isso, Lily.

James falava enquanto tirava o tênis e as roupas dela. Eram palavras gentis e tranquilizadoras. Ele a protegeu com o corpo contra o vento e, depois de vestir a camisa, Lily passou os braços pelo pescoço dele.

- James, meu corpo dói. Faça alguma coisa para a dor passar. Estou com frio também.

Ele hesitou por um momento, mas deitou ao lado dela, envolvendo-a com o corpo. O calor de James aqueceu o corpo de Lily, fazendo o tremor passar.

Ao pé do monte, quando presenciou a cena entre Kim e James, Lily foi dominada pelo ciúme e tentou se convencer de que tinha superado o amor que sentia. Agora, nos braços dele, tomou consciência de que jamais ninguém teria tanto poder sobre suas emoções.

James começou a falar e Lily colocou o dedo nos lábios dele.

- Não diga mais nada. Palavras me assustam... mais do que a correnteza do wadi, as rochas ou a noite.

- Não precisa ter medo, eu estou aqui.

James a abraçou com todo o cuidado, com receio de machucá-la. Lily sentia um misto de poder e alegria, descobrindo o sentido de sua vida no amor que tinha por aquele homem. James era a metade que faltava para completar a existência dela. Lily desejava essa união mais do que qualquer coisa na vida.

Colocou a mão no rosto dele.

- James... - O coração dela palpitava, esperando que ele entendesse a mensagem em seu olhar. - Por favor...

Enquanto lutava pela vida nas águas do wadi, Lily pensava no que seria a eternidade sem o amor dele, as carícias e as sensações arrebatadoras que sentia quando estavam juntos. Mas agora salva e protegida, precisava encarar a realidade. De manhã, James poderia ir embora para sempre... Teria uma vida inteira sem ele... mas o que importava era o presente e poderia ter James essa noite.

- Lily, o que está querendo me dizer? O seu corpo é tudo que pode confiar a mim?

- Preciso de você, James. Quero... quero fazer amor com você...

- Tem certeza, Lily? - A expressão dele era de perplexidade e relutância.

- Você me fará ter essa certeza, James...

Um murmúrio escapou dos lábios dele enquanto a puxava para mais perto. James acariciava os cabelos ruivos dela e espalhou beijos por todo o rosto, antes de chegar na boca. Lily estremeceu de emoção e ficaram se olhando. A expressão de James ainda era de preocupação.

Lily sentiu uma pressão nas têmporas, seguida de uma dor aguda. Passou a mão pela testa, irritada com aquela interferência na onda de prazer que invadia seu corpo. Tentou se abraçar com mais força a James, ignorando a dor, mas as pontadas continuaram e começaram a atacar o pescoço e os ombros. Fechou os olhos com força, tentando afugentar a dor.

- Lily, minha querida, você está com febre. Tem certeza de que está bem?

Ele se afastou um pouco, quando o que Lily mais queria era mergulhar em seu abraço. Seu corpo exigia satisfação.

- Por favor... isso não importa! Nada importa além de nós. Nem Kim, nem o motivo que trouxe você até aqui, nem as mulheres que conhece. Preciso de você... Amo você, James. Será que não entende? Eu te amo tanto!

- Você passou por maus bocados, Lily. Eu deveria ter...

- James, estou com frio.

- Está ardendo em febre, isso sim!

- Não estou com febre, estou com frio! Não se afaste assim de mim!

Os sentimentos de Lily eram contraditórios. Estava com medo de James não querer continuar a fazer amor e também estava com raiva por ele não entender que estava oferecendo um amor incondicional.

O que estava acontecendo, afinal? Por que ele tinha que falar naquele momento? Oh, sentia tanta dor. O menor barulho ecoava em sua cabeça, tomando uma dimensão assustadora.

- James, qual é o problema?

- Fique quieta, querida. Estou aqui e você está a salvo...

Os braços dele a envolveram e começaram a embalar Lily num movimento gentil. Mas Lily não queria estar a salvo. Queria ser amada, ser mulher. Por que não conseguia fazê-lo entender?

Abriu os olhos, o que também causou dor, para ver uma expressão sombria e indecifrável nos dele.

- Tente dormir, Lily. Não há praticamente nada que possa fazer por você esta noite. Não deve ficar se mexendo.

Lily sentiu o sabor amargo da derrota. A cabeça estava latejando e os pensamentos estavam embaralhados. Só uma coisa era certa: a rejeição de James.

Era estranho porque sabia que ele a desejava. Além disso, o fato de ter vindo atrás dela mostrava que se importava com ela. Ou talvez não. Ele poderia ter vindo por raiva. Era um homem que gostava de fazer tudo a seu modo e queria punir Lily pela rebeldia. Não existia punição maior do que recusar o amor dela.

James sussurrava alguma coisa ao ouvido dela, mas as palavras pareciam desconexas. Lily se agarrou ao pescoço dele, desesperada.

- Oh, James, confesso que quis que você gostasse de mim... mas agora não importa mais! Já disse que amo você e basta que tenha um pouco de carinho por mim...

- Lily, minha querida, tenho muito carinho por você, mas não é hora de falarmos nisso...

A voz dele foi sumindo aos poucos e Lily teve uma sensação momentânea de estar flutuando. Depois, não sentiu mais nada. Nem êxtase, nem frustração. Até as dúvidas atormentadoras desapareceram.

Lily não viu o amanhecer no deserto ou o movimento do tráfego na estrada ao longe. Não viu também a ansiedade estampada no rosto de James, abatido porque passara a noite em vigília, ouvindo a respiração difícil dela.

Lily sentiu a claridade querendo penetrar por suas pálpebras, mas não quis abrir os olhos. Tudo que queria era continuar nas profundezas abençoadas do inconsciente.

Percebeu que James a estava vestindo e cada músculo do corpo doía ao menor movimento. Sentiu ser carregada para o jipe e ser envolvida em diversos cobertores, provavelmente para aplacar o impacto da viagem pelo trecho perigoso que precisariam atravessar antes de chegar na estrada.

Em certos momentos, vozes penetraram na consciência de Lily, que se esforçou para responder. Queria dizer que estava bem, mas as palavras não saíam. Viu um rosto estranho também. O de uma mulher sorridente, que inspirava confiança. Lily tentou sorrir.

Não via James. Onde ele estaria? A mulher não saía de seu lado, mas não havia sinal dele.

Lily tinha febre alta e oscilava entre momentos de semiconsciência, quando delirava e as ideias eram confusas, e períodos mais longos de sono profundo. Mais tarde, foi informada que ficou alguns dias nesse estado.

James apareceu para levé-la ao aeroporto. Lily ignorou os detalhes da viagem e suportou tudo com coragem, rezando em silêncio para que as dores passassem logo. Sonhava com o momento em que pudesse deitar na própria cama, o único lugar em que poderia realmente descansar.

Apesar da confusão em sua mente, uma coisa ficou bem clara na partida do Oriente Médio. James não era mais o mesmo e essa mudança de atitude fez o coração de Lily gelar. Tinha a nítida impressão de que ele estava apenas cumprindo uma obrigação, providenciando tudo para garantir a segurança e o conforto de uma pessoa que sofria. Era atencioso, mas distante. E a vaidade feminina a fazia encolher de vergonha toda vez que James olhava para ela.

De fato, era um final bastante decepcionante para o que começara como uma grande aventura. Lily queria ser amada como uma mulher, mas em vez disso, acabou sendo protegida como uma criança. Não restava também nenhum vestígio da mulher atraente e cheia de vida que saíra de Nova York com tantas esperanças.

Agora, não passava de uma enferma pálida, magra, com olheiras profundas, além de hematomas e cortes pelo corpo, que James resgatara das águas lamacentas do wadi. E não ouviu, em nenhum momento, uma palavra de censura da parte dele.

Adeus romance, Lily pensava com ironia quando o avião sobrevoava Manhattan.

Continua...

N.A.: Perdão pelos erros e pela demora, mas meu pc ganhou virus e teve que ir arranjar.

Só faltam mais dois capítulos e a história acaba. Espero que estejam gostando e que vão mandando reviews. Espero não demorar tanto para postar o próximo, talvez duas semanas, no máximo.

Agradecimentos:

InfallibleGirl – Oi, não vou poder responder a sua pergunta porque será desvendada no próximo capítulo. Espero que esteja gostando e obrigado pela review. Beijo

Thaty – Oi concordo com você e espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Obrigado pela review. Beijo

Ysi – Oi perdão por ter demorado tanto. Espero que tenha gostado mais do papel do James nesse capítulo. Não vou demorar não. Obrigado pela review. Beijo

Mily Evans – Oi. Também tive pena da Lily, mas vai valer a pena tar a sofrer tanto. Não vou demorar não. Obrigado pela review. Beijo

Paola Lovegood – Oi claro que não esqueci vocês. Só mesmo virus no pc, e na universidade não dava pra entar no ff, e olha que eu tentei muitas vezes entrar. Eu também pensei isso da James mas depois fiquei amando ele. Obrigado pela review. Beijo

Maria Lua – Oi. Que bom que você leu a história. Sim Peter é um perverso rsrsrsrs

Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Obrigado pela review. Beijo

LMP3 – Oi. Ainda bem que gostou do mistéiro da cruz. Sim o James aqui é mesmo assim, mas fica tudo solucionado no próximo capítulo. Espero que tenha gostado desse. Obrigado pela review. Beijo


	16. Capítulo 15

Capítulo 15 – Começar de novo

Num apartamento na Fifth Avenue, Connie McKay olhava preocupada para uma bandeja de vime. O prato de sopa estava quase vazio, o que era um bom sinal, mas o pão estava intacto, assim como o pudim. Ouviu o barulho do chuveiro e entrou no quarto, onde trocou os lençóis e arrumou a pilha de revistas. Encheu um copo com água e separou as cápsulas vermelhas que o médico receitara.

Lily saiu do banheiro, vestindo um roupão.

- O comprimido está na bandeja. - A enfermeira apontava para a mesinha de cabeceira.

- Obrigado, Connie. Não se preocupe, não esquecerei de tomar.

Lily sentou na penteadeira e começou a secar os cabelos. Pensou em usar maquilhagem, mas descartou a ideia. Não tinha ânimo para nada, embora tivesse a permissão do médico para voltar ao trabalho, pelo menos por meio período, na segunda-feira.

Connie olhou para Lily, balançando a cabeça com ar de desaprovação. Sentia pena ao ver o desânimo de sua paciente.

- Deve voltar para a cama agora.

Lily tirou o robe.

- Preciso de uma camisola discreta.

- Acho que esta ficará muito bem. Você tem coisas tão bonitas!

Connie segurava uma camisola rosa, com aplicações de violetas, que tinha um penhoar de mangas compridas combinando. Era um conjunto francês, o melhor do guarda-roupa. Lily preferia alguma coisa mais simples para a reunião daquela tarde, mas estava com preguiça de escolher outra e vestiu obedientemente.

- O que quer que eu prepare para mais tarde? Chá? Ou será que os homens preferem uma bebida mais forte?

- Não precisa preparar nada, Connie, obrigada. Será uma reunião estritamente de negócios. Mas acho que vou precisar de um pouco de conhaque quando eles saírem. - Lily deu um sorriso irônico.

- Tem certeza de que está preparada para isso, querida? Se quiser, posso telefonar para todos eles agora mesmo...

- Não, estou bem. Já adiei isso por muito tempo. Ouvi o telefone tocar de manhã. Quem era?

- Era o Sr. Dumbledore querendo notícias suas. Ele não quis acordá-la, mas me pediu para dizer que todos no museu estão morrendo de saudades.

Deviam estar morrendo de curiosidade para saber se ficariam sem a preciosa jóia. A imprensa estava alvoroçada para saber por que a cruz não estava mais em exposição e não acreditou na desculpa do museu de que havia uma pedra solta. Segundo Blyhhe, Albus vivia sendo importunado por repórteres.

- Oh, o Sr. Diggory ligou também. Queria confirmar que ele e o Sr...

- Pettigrew?

- Sim. Disse que os dois estarão aqui na hora marcada.

Lily recostou nos travesseiros. Uma parte dela queria acabar logo com a tarefa e a outra se encolhia de medo. Antes, tinha a desculpa da febre e das ordens de repouso absoluto do médico, mas era chegada a hora de enfrentar a situação.

- Connie, assim que os convidados chegarem, pode tirar o resto do dia de folga. Vá ao cinema e divirta-se. Você merece.

O senso de dever e a curiosidade faziam Connie querer ficar, mas Lily foi categórica. Quando, às cinco horas, conduziu três homens atraentes para o quarto, Connie fechou a porta com mais relutância ainda.

Amos deu um beijo no rosto de Lily e Peter na mão. James não se aproximou; ficou parado, com os braços cruzados, olhando distraidamente para a penteadeira. Lily ficou desconcertada ao ver os olhos dele passar pela escova, por seu perfume francês favorito e pelo ramalhete de rosas com um cartão afetuoso de Amos.

Não via James desde o dia em que voltaram para Nova York. Ele partira sem se despedir, deixando apenas um bilhete dizendo que estava indo para Londres. Sem explicações nem comentários sobre o que aconteceu entre eles ou uma referência ao que fariam com a cruz.

O clima no quarto era de tensão e começaram a falar sobre banalidades. Peter era gentil como sempre e não parava quieto, sentando e levantando o tempo todo. Amos sentou na cadeira ao lado da cama, de modo possessivo, e suas feições indicavam um certo nervosismo.

Peter sentou pela décima vez, cruzando as pernas e falou:

- Então, minha querida, o médico descobriu o que afetou tanto a sua saúde?

- Não exatamente. Pode ter sido a comida, a água, um vírus, infecção causada pelos arranhões dos espinhos das acácias... ou, mais provavelmente, tudo isso junto.

Quando Amos me contou que estava com febre alta, pensei logo nas doenças terríveis daquela região. Pelo que soube, devemos agradecer a James por ter agido tão rápido, trazendo-a de volta para casa em segurança.

James estava encostado na parede e sua fisionomia não se alterou. Lily quebrou o silêncio embaraçoso.

- Não lembro de muita coisa... felizmente. James arranjou tudo, desde a enfermeira até uma ala especial no avião. Não sei o que teria sido de mim se não fosse a ajuda dele. Por falar nisso, James receberá um cheque semana que vem para cobrir as despesas que teve comigo.

- Nem pense nisso – Amos interviu. - Devia ter me falado, Lily. Farei um cheque agora mesmo, Sr. Potter.

- Bem, Lily – James falou pela primeira vez. - É Amos quem vai pagar?

- É claro que não! Amos, é minha dívida. Não quero pagar um para ficar devendo a outro.

Foi a vez de Peter protestar.

- Não, senhores. Já que fui eu quem pediu a investigação sobre a cruz, nada mais justo que eu pague as despesas.

- A saúde de Lily é um caso pessoal. Portanto, será por minha conta e não se fala mais nisso. - Amos colocou a mão no bolso para tirar o talão.

Lily fechou os olhos. Deveria ter previsto aquela discussão. Amos estava ressentido por James ter ido até o Sinai. Quis logo uma explicação, mas Lily estava muito fraca e James estava em Londres. Talvez não fosse boa ideia colocar os três frente a frente. Olhou para cada um deles. Havia raiva no rosto de Amos, ansiedade no de Peter e atenção no de James.

- Amos, esqueça isso. Acho melhor irmos direto ao assunto. A cruz que Peter lhe deu é, sem dúvida, a verdadeira Cruz de Constantino.

- Que ótima notícia, não é, Peter? - Amos se entusiasmou. - Foi uma decisão sábia incumbir Lily desse serviço.

- Não sei se continuarão achando a notícia boa quando eu contar o que mais descobri. A cruz foi roubada do Mosteiro de Santa Catarina em 1922 pelo avô de Peter, André Pettigrew, que deixou uma cópia no lugar da original, para despistar.

Um momento de absoluto silêncio se seguiu àquela revelação. Amos parecia incrédulo e olhava para Lily como se suspeitasse que ainda estivesse com febre.

- Vou contar o que sei, Amos. E acho que isso interessa a você também, Peter.

Enquanto Lily contava a história em detalhes, o francês andava impacientemente de um lado a outro, com as mãos para trás. A expressão de Peter era indecifrável, mas não havia dúvida quanto à de Amos; estava furioso.

- O que não sabemos é o quanto conhecia dessa história, Peter. Espero que nos diga agora. Também espero saber qual a participação de Amos nisso tudo.

Amos levantou tão bruscamente que quase fez a cadeira tombar.

- Não posso acreditar no que acabei de ouvir, Lily. Está desconfiando de mim? A única explicação é que ainda está muito doente. Ou talvez esteja sendo mais influenciada do que pensei por este homem, Sr. Potter. Mas por não estar completamente restabelecida e também porque não costumo discutir assuntos particulares na frente de estranhos, falaremos nisso mais tarde.

- Não será tão fácil assim, Amos. Há muitas pessoas envolvidas e não podemos nos dar ao luxo de discutir o problema em conversas particulares.

Amos percebeu que aquela não era a mesma mulher de algumas semanas atrás.

- Não sabia de nada, Lily. Peter, você e eu fazemos negócios há muitos anos... O que estava pretendendo?

Não havia a menor sombra de arrependimento no rosto do francês, apenas desafio.

- Não enganei você, meu amigo! Coloquei em sua mãos um dos maiores tesouros da humanidade. E não cobrei nem um centavo a mais do que o valor real. Você recebeu exatamente o que prometi, Amos!

- Mas segundo Lily, era roubada...

- Herdei a cruz de meu pai, que a recebeu legitimamente de meu avô!

- Mas sabia da história, não sabia, Peter? - Lily protestou.

- Melhor do que você, minha querida. Por acaso descobriu também que quando o meu avô chegou no mosteiro viu monges ignorantes acendendo o fogo com as páginas insubstituíveis dos manuscritos? Sabia que ele viu jóias inestimáveis sendo vendidas por alguns dólares e imagens sacras sendo jogadas no lixo? Aposto que não. Estava mais ocupada em desvendar coisas nada lisonjeiras do passado de André Pettigrew. Agora imagine o que um jovem amante da arte sentiu ao ver essas barbaridades. Quando ele viu a cruz, percebeu imediatamente que era uma raridade. E depois de comprovar o seu valor, ele realmente criou o plano que acabamos de ouvir. Mas não me sinto no direito de julgar.

Houve um silêncio denso. Ninguém esperava uma defesa tão veemente de Peter, que não se deixou afetar pela revelação de uma história conseguida às custas do sangue de Lily. Só agora, as cicatrizes dos cortes e arranhões começavam a cicatrizar.

Peter encarou todos com arrogância.

- Estão querendo dizer que não tenho direito à minha herança como todo o mundo? Você mesmo, Amos, não foi o seu avô quem construiu a fortuna da família Diggory com as fábricas que exploravam até crianças? Já pensou que o dinheiro que doa tão generosamente às obras de caridade foi ganho às custas do sacrifício alheio?

- E você, lorde Potter, sua família sendo tão antiga e nobre, deve ter muitas contas a prestar com a sociedade. Sua fortuna foi construída com os lucros das expedições à China, África e às Índias, não foi? Ouvi dizer que traziam escravos juntos com cravo e seda. É verdade?

Nenhum dos dois respondeu. Lily estava desconcertada.

- Peter, entendo onde quer chegar, mas estamos tratando de um caso específico agora. Não pode querer que o Cavendish...

- Sim, Lily... E quanto a você e este conceituado museu em que trabalha? Pode garantir que está com as mãos limpas? Pretende fazer uma investigação de cada peça que possuem para verificar se não foram roubadas ou contrabandeadas? Não, é claro que não. Não poderia fazer isso porque é impossível.

Lily estava perdida e olhou para James.

- Bem? Não tem nada a dizer?

- Há uma certa lógica no que Peter disse. A vida nem sempre é tão honrosa quanto deveria e nem a história tão conveniente.

- E você, Amos? O que acha?

- Acho que Peter tem todo o direito de se defender. E não podemos ser hipócritas a ponto de admitir que ele está errado. A única coisa que me preocupa é o aspecto legal.

- Não há problema nenhum nesse sentido, Amos. - O tom de Peter era confiante. - Muitos anos se passaram para o mosteiro reivindicar direitos sobre a cruz. Nenhum tribunal daria atenção ao caso. Além do mais, tudo que foi falado aqui não passa de especulação. Não há provas.

Amos andava de um lado para o outro, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

- Pedirei aos meus advogados que estudem o caso, é claro. Mas também acho que a cruz é legalmente sua, Peter, e pode dispor dela como quiser.

- Isso mesmo, Amos. Fale com os advogados. Verá que tenho razão.

- É só isso que conta para vocês? - Lily estava gritando. - O aspecto legal?

- O que mais podemos fazer? - Peter se defendeu. - Tirar a cruz do museu, onde o público poderia admirá-la, e devolver ao mosteiro, onde ficaria esquecida em alguma prateleira empoeirada?

- Peter está certo – Amos concordou. - Devemos colocar a cruz de volta na exposição porque é autêntica. Peter, pagarei o valor que pediu assim que...

- Mas Amos, e os monges? - Lily estava aflita.

- Já disse que meus advogados cuidarão do caso. Talvez possamos fazer uma doação, anónima, é claro. Ouça, nada está certo ainda. Enquanto isso, Lily, não deve comentar o assunto com ninguém, muito menos com a imprensa. E agora, Sr. Potter, o que quer de tudo isso?

James sorriu, com a mesma segurança inabalável de sempre, e respondeu, com o olhar fixo em Lily:

- Já tenho o que quero, Sr. Diggory.

Lily corou, lembrando as carícias que trocaram. Como James podia ser tão cínico e seguro quanto à conquista? Amos olhava de um para o outro, abriu a boca, pensou melhor, e disse:

- Não pretende levar o caso adiante, não é?

- Para onde? Para o tribunal? Não sou a parte lesada. Para os jornais? Com certeza, vocês os três me processariam por calúnia. Não olhe assim para mim, Lily. Albus pensará primeiro na reputação do museu e não hesitaria em me processar também.

- Não sei o que pensar – Lily confessou. - Há uma hora, não via nenhuma justificativa para o que você fez, Peter. Agora, acho que entendo seus motivos. Mesmo assim, não posso concordar com o negócio. Penso na minha própria participação no caso...

- Quero falar a sós com Lily, por favor - Amos pediu.

- Sim. Acho que precisamos ter uma conversa em particular.

Houve um silêncio constrangedor depois que James e Peter saíram do quarto. Tanto Lily como Amos sabiam que uma mudança vital acontecera em seu relacionamente. Amos sentou na borda da cama e segurou a mão dela.

- É um alívio ficar livre da presença de Potter. Não foi fácil aceitar o envolvimento dele no caso.

- Imagino.

Lily, tenha a certeza de que farei tudo para proteger você perante a lei. Pedirei ao pessoal das relações públicas da companhia para lidar com os jornalistas, para poupar você. Estou muito preocupado com o seu estado. Espero que saiba disso.

- Eu sei, Amos. Mas estou mais preocupada com o que é certo do que comigo mesma.

- Você não tem a menor noção sobre o dinheiro, Lily. Isto é, não na escala com que estou acostumado a lidar todos os dias. Não é como devolver uma mercadoria roubada a uma loja, minha querida. Os advogados que cuidam dos impostos da família estão contando com este investimento há mais de um ano.

- Sempre pensei que a arte era o nosso elo de ligação, Amos... Vejo que estava enganada.

Não estava enganada. Talvez ingénua seja a palavra mais adequada. Sei que há muita coisa que não entende em minha vida, mas temos afinidades e aprenderá a me compreender com o tempo.

- Eu tenho tentado, Amos...

- Não parece.

Lily controlava a vontade de chorar e Amos certamente não queria que os dois estranhos na sala ao lado ouvissem uma briga de namorados.

- Alguma coisa aconteceu com você durante essa viagem ao Oriente. Tem alguma relação com Potter?

Lily segurou a respiração. Seria uma confissão dolorosa para os dois.

- Lily, se você... fez alguma coisa que não devia, faz parte do passado. Não sou antiquado. Posso entender que as mulheres não casam mais virgens. Também tive minhas diversões depois que conheci você... suponho que saiba disso.

- Imaginava...

A depressão tomou conta de Lily. Como explicar que sonhara com o amor de James, aceitara o sexo e, no final, não teve nada?

- Confesso que é doloroso para mim pensar em você nos braços de outro homem. Sinto por você, Lily, por ter tido sua primeira experiência num motel barato do deserto. Mas não é o fim do mundo e não terá que ser o fim para nós.

- Não tem, Amos? É estranho... Sei que não é antiquado, mas achei que nunca perdoaria uma traição dessas.

- Não seja boba. Não acho que seja vulgar ou coisa parecida só porque dormiu com outro homem!

- Não, James não é o problema entre nós, Amos. Reconheço que fui ingénua e que tive uma visão equivocada do seu mundo e do meu lugar nele. O que é importante para você, nunca será uma prioridade para mim. Sua mãe e sua irmã viram desde o início que não sirvo para você. Olhe para mim, Amos. Diga que não acredita que, no fundo, nosso relacionamento é um erro. Diga que não ficaria aliviado se terminássemos o namoro agora.

Amos não teve coragem de encarar Lily, o que foi uma resposta mais do que satisfatória. Lily não podia negar que ficou magoada. Afinal, houve uma época em que pensou amar Amos. Ou pelo menos tudo que ele representava – integridade, competência, estabilidade e a família que nunca teve. Tudo isso ainda existia, mas o homem diminuiu aos olhos dela.

Amos lhe deu um beijo demorado e gentil; um beijo de despedida.

-- -- --

A última folha caiu do pé de álamo, indo se juntar às outras esparramadas pelo chão. Era o fim do outono e uma noite realmente invernosa caía densamente.

- Ouvi dizer que poderá nevar esta noite.

- É muito cedo ainda – Lily lembrou.

O motorista de táxi ouviu no rádio e estava indignado.

Ele estava parado na janela. Conversaram muito pouco depois que Amos e Peter saíram. Lily estava triste e confusa; James respeitou seu sofrimento e ficaram em silêncio, embora Lily estivesse grata pela presença dele.

Ela estava aconchegada em meio aos travesseiros e James lhe trouxe um copo de licor.

- Está pálida. Isto vai ajudar.

Era surpreendente como aquele homem andava à vontade pelo apartamento, abrindo armários, acendendo luzes. Lily ficou embaraçada, mas era, ao mesmo tempo, excitante.

- A temperatura está caindo. O sistema de aquecimento deste prédio é tão velho que não faz muita diferença ligar ou não.

James estendeu a mão, mas Lily não entendeu o gesto.

- O que foi?

- Levante. Vamos para a sala. Pode ficar deitada no sofá. Vi um xale de lá para as suas pernas.

- Mas, é mais frio lá do que aqui.

- Vou acender o fogo da lareira para você. É um dos meus muitos talentos que ainda não conhece.

- Nunca imaginei você fazendo pequenos trabalhos domésticos.

James a ajudou a levantar e Lily desejou que a camisola não marcasse tanto os contornos de seu corpo. Foram para a sala.

- Isso mostra o pouco que conhece de minha vida. Uma das alas do Hawthorne Park não tem aquecimento central. E a lareira precisa ficar acesa em caráter permanente em cada quarto, durante o inverno.

- Deve dar muito trabalho.

- Sim, por mim teria vendido a propriedade para uma escola ou mesmo um hotel. Gosto do lugar, é claro, mas não tenho tempo nem jeito para administrar tudo. Meu irmão fez questão de assumir a responsabilidade.

- Quer dizer que ele gosta do trabalho? Pensei que fosse... uma imposição.

- Ninguém forçou Alister a nada, Lily. Muito menos eu. É uma grande responsabilidade, mas foi ele mesmo quem escolheu. Meu irmão sempre gostou de pescar e cuidar a terra. Lembro que ficou desolado quando teve que ir para a escola. Não gostava muito de livros.

- E você?

- Adorava a escola e, mais tarde, passei a gostar de meu trabalho. Depois que meu pai morreu e os problemas financeiros começaram a surgir, foi natural que Alister tomasse conta da propriedade enquanto eu providenciava os fundos para mantê-la.

- Foi aí que vendeu a casa de Londres?

- Sim. Precisávamos de dinheiro para pagar dívidas e também para fazer reformas urgentes no casarão. Não havia praticamente nenhuma modernização e infelizmente as melhorias beneficiaram muito mais o gado. Jane ainda usa uma cozinha antiga, com forno a lenha. Não sei como ela arruma a disposição que tem.

- Deve ter sido doloroso para você se desfazer dos tesouros da família. Principalmente da coleção de arte.

- Há males que vêm para bem. Viajei muito, fiz contatos e descobri minha verdadeira vocação. Não poderia voltar a lecionar porque não era o que gostava de fazer e também porque não compensaria financeiramente. O dinheiro que comecei a ganhar coo agente de arte se tornou indispensável para manter a propriedade e pagar as dezenas de empregados que trabalham para nós. Vi também que o caso da minha família se repetia por toda a Europa. Sei que correm rumores de que tenho fácil acesso nas casas de senhoras de uma certa idade, mas, em nome da discrição, não pude me defender.

- James, não sou melhor do que os fofoqueiros porque, afinal, acreditei nos boatos.

- Eu sei. - James deu um leve beijo na testa de Lily.

- Fui injusta com você. Como pode aceitar isso com tanta calma?

- Tivemos boas discussões. Para falar a verdade, gosto do seu espírito de luta. - Sem cerimónia, James pegou Lily no colo e a colocou no sofá, cobrindo as pernas dela com o xale. - O que teremos para o jantar?

- Deve ter bife e salada. Uma refeição bem americana, não acha? Ainda não posso comer muito, mas Connie insiste em preparar refeições reforçadas.

- Connei é muito sensata. Faça o favor de ouvir as recomendações dela. Tive ótimas referências dela na agência. Fico satisfeito com a eficiência dela.

James foi para a cozinha e preparou o jantar, trazendo uma bandeja para a sala.

- Está melhor do que o pão – Lily aprovou.

Depois do jantar, para surpresa de Lily, James arregaçou as mangas e lavou os pratos. Era engraçado ter um lorde na cozinha.

Quando ele voltou para a sala, colocou mais lenha na lareira. Lá fora, os flocos de neve cobriam os telhados. James sentou no tapete, de costas para Lily.

- Quando for para a Inglaterra, eu lhe mostrarei onde moro. É um lugar simples, com mobília antiga e louça de barro.

- James...

- Se quiser ver as baixelas de ouro da família terá que pagar duas libras e fazer a visita pelo casarão em Hawthorne Park, como qualquer turista.

- James, não...

- Está bem, sua pão-dura, deixarei que entre pelos fundos.

Lily suspirou e tentou de novo:

- James, adoraria ver sua casa, mas...

- Então, quando iremos?

- Não poderei ir. Nunca.

- Tanto pode que vai.

- Não, James. Não posso negar a paixão louca e romântica que sinto por você... sabe disso muito bem. Mas não sou mulher para ter casos. Não gosto desse tipo de coisas, entende? Eu sofreria uma grande decepção, mais cedo ou mais tarde, como naquela vez...

Ainda doía lembrar. Ver James tocando outra mulher com desejo dilacerou o coração de Lily.

- Ah, esse olhar tempestuoso... que conheço tão bem. Bem demais, talvez... Há alguma coisa entre nós, não há, Lily?

- Há muitas coisas entre nós.

- Como a competição pelo Renoir, nossa luta pela cruz, nossa disputa sexual. Gostei de ver seus olhos faiscarem de raiva. Foi excitante, mas, neste caso, seja o que for, sinto que está machucando você. Não quero que sofra, Lily.

- É estranho como aceitei nossa constante rivalidade e até a dor de amar sem ser correspondida. Esse era meu risco... minha punição. O que não posso aceitar é o fato de que fiz duas pessoas sofrerem por um descuido meu.

- De que está falando? Peter sabia desde o início o risco que estava correndo e Amos é homem o suficiente para cuidar de si mesmo, minha querida... melhor do que pensa.

A coragem ameaçava desertar Lily. Não! Era melhor desabafar e acabar com tudo de uma vez.

- Não estou falando de Amos e Peter. Eles conheciam as regras do jogo. Mas na noite em que pedi abrigo a Remus e Kim, quando você conseguiu entrar no mosteiro e eu não, envolvi duas pessoas inocentes em nossos problemas.

- Ora vamos, Lily! Não vejo que mal pudemos fazer a duas pessoas num contato tão passageiro.

- Não? Talvez precise refrescar a memória. Sei que você e eu nunca tivemos nenhum compromisso, assim como sei que é um homem passional e que as mulheres sentem atração...

- Por favor, Lily, não faça tantos rodeios. Vá direto ao assunto.

- Está bem. Acho que não deveria ter usado Kim para satisfazer seus desejos! Pode ser que ela quisesse aquilo, mas estava empolgada por você.

- O que quer dizer com usar Kim?

- Fui até à montanha naquele dia em que saí correndo do mosteiro e... vi o suficiente. E Remus provavelmente preferiu não dizer nada quando foi avisar você da minha fuga.

- Ele também sabia?

- Sim... eu deixei escapar. Estava tão preocupada com meu orgulho ferido! O que eu tinha para perder? Nada, você e eu não tínhamos nenhuma ligação. Mas Remus e Kim tinham um futuro pela frente que estraguei com palavras impensadas.

- Pode tirar esse peso da consciência, Lily. Você não estragou nada; eu já tinha feito isso.

- Oh, vi bem o que fez... E não entendo como pode falar com tanta frieza.

- Não, não estou falando do beijo. Isso não foi nada. Conversei com Kim e aconselhei que deixasse Remus.

- Oh, Deus, por que fez isso? O que prometeu em troca? Castelos? Títulos de nobreza? Recepções reais? Aposto que quando viu que não conseguiria nada comigo, foi correndo procurar outra. Não perdeu tempo em achar, não é?

- Não foi nada disso, Lily.

- Mas vi você beijar Kim.

- Não estou negando isso.

- Oh... - Lily afundou nas almofadas. A dor era maior do que esperava, mas ela mesma pediu por isso.

- Lily, você está se torturando à toa. Sou um homem e quando uma mulher bonita me beijou, simplesmente não recusei o beijo...

- Pare! Não quero ouvir mais nada!

- Agora, terá que ouvir até ao fim. Normalmente, não falo das mulheres que conheço, mas foi você quem trouxe o assunto à tona e o mínimo que pode fazer é ouvir o que tenho a dizer.

Lily ficou calada e ele continuou:

- Quando saiu do mosteiro daquele jeito, fiquei preocupado. Achei que poderia tomar uma atitude impulsiva, que ideia boba, não? Kim disse ter visto você indo para as montanhas e fomos até lá, mas não havia nem sinal de você. Quando quis voltar, Kim disse que precisava falar comigo. Disse que estava cansada da vida que levava.

- Bem, senti que ela estava... não sei, inquieta, mas achei que fosse próprio da idade - Lily comentou.

- Kim estava realmente deprimida e começou a chorar. Sabe o que ela fez? Propôs fugir comigo e fez mil promessas...

- Mas quem é você para ser o mediador da vida dos outros?

- Não fui eu quem escolheu o papel; foi imposto pelos outros. Detesto ver tempo perdido, você deveria saber disso melhor do que ninguém. Era uma questão de tempo Kim deixar Remus. E quanto mais cedo se separasse, melhor para ambos.

- Eles tinham tantos planos para o futuro! Sonhos!

- Na verdade, Kim odiava aquela vida. No começo, tudo era novidade, mas tinha uma lista de reclamações: areia nos sapatos, péssima comida, turistas exigentes... O deserto ou era quente demais ou frio demais. Nada estava bom para ela!

A indignação de Lily foi substituida pela vergonha de ter interpretado tudo errado. Também estava triste por Kim e Remus.

- O que aconteceu com o diálogo entre as pessoas? Onde está a compreensão entre aqueles que se amam?

- Não sei, Lily. Devem existir ainda. Mas os ideais que unem um homem e uma mulher têm que ser os mesmos. O que não era o caso de Kim e Remus. E pelo comportamento de Kim comigo, não é difícil prever que Remus terá muitas desilusões. O próximo homem que interessar Kim provavelmente não resistirá à tentação.

Lily lembrou dos dois juntos na gruta. Como a cena parecia diferente à luz daquelas informações!

- Fiquei com tanto ciúme. E pensar que era de uma garota infeliz, suplicando para fugir... Kim provavelmente achou que você poderia lhe dar uma vida perfeita.

- Tudo que sei é que ela tinha visões fantasiosas sobre meu estilo de vida. À primeira vista, pode parecer excitante, mas garanto que ficaria dasapontada em pouco tempo. Para uma garota que se dizia racional, Kim criou uma visão bem romântica de um príncipe encantado.

- Se as mulheres fossem capazes de ser racionais o tempo todo com relação aos homens, não tomando decisões impulsivas e encarando o amor como uma soma de julgamentos sensatos, não teriam tantas decepções no casamento.

- Parece ameaçador para nós, pobres homens. - O olhar de James era intrigante.

- Não sabe nem da metade. O ideal seria conhecer o lado negativo da personalidade do homem que se ama. Se ele ronca, se molha todo o banheiro quando toma banho, se espalha as roupas sujas pelo quarto, além de conhecer sua conta bancária, competência nos negócios, conceitos sobre a educação dos filhos. Só assim estaríamos munidas para combater a decepção. Mas é claro que isso nunca acontece. Nunca.

- Todos esse detalhes deprimentes sobre a rotina de um homem foram baseados em Amos?

- Oh, não. Falei em geral. Amos nunca deixou transparecer nada desse tipo. Só uma vez presenciei um acesso de raiva em que ele quebrou uma raqueta de tênis. Isso de querer ser sempre o primeiro em tudo eu já conhecia. Mas havia tantas coisas que desconhecia! Atitudes mascaradas que, no fundo, não tinham nada de nobres!

- Um exemplo disso era a extravagante doação da Cruz de Constantino que era, na realidade, uma tática para manipular os impostos. Sentiu um calafrio de desgosto. Não por Amos, afinal, ele tinha o direito de agir como quisesse. O que a decepcionou foi sua própria ingenuidade. Era como se tivesse envelhecido cem anos desde o leilão na Fairchild.

- De onde se conclui que todo o seu planejamento cuidadoso foi por água abaixo. Ficou desiludida do mesmo jeito.

- No final, não importava mais. Aprendi que o amor é indomável.

Varias emoções a dominavam. Desilusão, frustração, apreensão. Mas era admirável como a coragem sempre aparecia no momento certo, como uma bênção. O olhar de Lily era cristalino e confiante.

- Eu me apaixonei por você como alguém mergulhando no vácuo. Não tinha ideia da profundidade nem havia como voltar. Acho que foi o mergulho mais desajeitado e emocionante que já existiu. Pensei que sabia o suficiente sobre você para evitar uma paixão desvairada, mas você me ensinou o que é ser mulher. Quando você me tirou do wadi, a única certeza que tinha era que o amava e... queria você.

- E eu quis você também, minha querida. E como. Foi preciso um esforço sobre-humano para não fazer amor com você naquele momento.

- Sei que está dizendo isso só por dizer...

Uma lágrima rolou pela face de Lily e James a enxugou.

- Acha que só as mulheres sentem o mundo girar à sua volta? Fiquei obcecado por você desde que a vi no primeiro leilão. Não conseguia comer nem dormir. A sua imagem me perseguia dia e noite. Quando soube da viagem ao Sinai, quase fiquei louco de frustração. Mas quando a tirei do wadi, senti a maior alegria que a vida já me deu ou dará. Rezei para agradecer a Deus por estar viva, pela primeira vez depois de adulto.

A incerteza estava estampada no rosto de James, que suplicava com o olhar para que Lily entendesse e acabasse com a dor e os mal-entendidos que os separavam.

- Fiquei desapontada naquela noite, quando rejeitou o meu amor.

- Tanta coisa precisava ser dita, Lily. Você não estava em condições de ouvir. Tudo que podia fazer era abraçar você e trazê-la para casa em segurança. Amo você, Lily. Acredite...

- Oh, James! Como? Quando?

- Não sei. Acho que desde a primeira noite...

- Se tivesse contado antes... Passei uma agonia tão grande! Pensei... oh, não imagina o que pensei!

- Como eu poderia falar dos meus sentimentos, Lily? Havia tanta coisa entre nós, tantas dúvidas. Você simplesmente não teria acreditado no meu amor. Depois, na volta para Nova York, estava tão doente. A hora não era para declarações de amor.

James tirou o xale das pernas de Lily e estendeu no chão, diante do fogo, onde ficaram frente a frente, de joelhos.

- Uma vez, você disse que não acreditava em amor à primeira vista, Lily.

- Agora, sei que existe. Foi o que aconteceu conosco...

James tirou o penhoar de Lily, que ficou imóvel. Havia tanto para dividir, tanto para dizer e, no entanto, continuaram calados. O olhar dele se demorou nos seios de Lily que arfavam de emoção.

Parecia um sonho que o homem que Lily amava não iria mais partir de sua vida. A consciência do que estava para acontecer provocou um tremor de êxtase. Ficaram abraçados por um longo tempo, tomados por uma sensação de paz.

Sob os dedos de James, a camisola de Lily deslizou para o chão. A chama da lareira emprestava uma tonalidade dourada à pele nua de Lily. A paixão se inflamou no olhar de James que, com um murmúrio ininteligível, a fez deitar sobre o xale.

James beijou os olhos, os lábios entreabertos, os cabelos caídos nos ombros e os seios de Lily,que respondia a cada toque como lenha na fogueira.

Quando ele levantou para se despir, Lily agonizava de desejo e ansiava para sentir de novo aquelas carícias extansiantes. Com a voz rouca de paixão, James a amava com palavras sensuais, intensificando a chama que a consumia.

James voltou a deitar sobre Lily, com o corpo nu e quente. Trocaram carícias ternas até que todas as defesas de Lily desmoronaram.

- James... Oh, James, me ame!

A emoção de Lily era tão grande que o coração parecia prestes a explodir. A promessa de James de que a dor logo viraria prazer se concretizou. Era a realização máxima do amor, a união entre homem e mulher para satisfazer um desejo comum. Lily sentia o corpo em brasa, o coração cheio de amor e a alma em paz.

- Deixe acontecer, meu amor – James sussurrava ao ouvido dela. - Relaxe e deixe acontecer. Confie em mim, minha querida... Você é minha...

Agora, Lily confiava nele e deixou acontecer. O êxtase final foi quase enlouquecedor. Um êxtase que dividiam, enquanto James repetia o nome dela várias vezes.

Lily ficou deitada, inteiramente tomada por uma serenidade indescritível. James dormia profundamente, como uma criança. A paixão ardente fora saciada e a exaustão assumiu o poder.

Há quanto tempo estariam deitados ali? Lily acompanhava as vibrações do fogo refletidas no teto. Não tinha noção da hora. O tempo perdera o sentido. Tudo que importava era o homem que dormia em seus braços.

Lily sorriu e uma felicidade total inundou seu coração. Então, também adormeceu.

Continua...

N.A.: Queria pedir desculpas, pois disse que colocava este capítulo mais cedo mas não consegui.

Só falta mais um mini-capítulo e acabou snif snif...

Agradecimentos:

Thaty – Sim Lily tem umas pancadas de doidice. Obrigado por comentar. Beijos

Maria Lua – Oi espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo. Obrigado por comentar. Beijos

Ysi – Pronto aqui está a actualização. Espero que tenho gostado. Obrigado por comentar. Beijos

Mily Evans P. - Espero que tenha gostado, mas a Lily teve que sofrer para ter o-tudo-de-bom do James. Obrigado por comentar. Beijos

Miss Huyu – Olá. Acho que me pc não tem salvação nenhuma (como eu) mas vou-me arranjando, obrigado por perguntar. Sim estamos mesmo no fim, o próximo já é epilogo. Perdão por eles terem ficado juntos e você sem o James mas Lily não é Lily sem James rsrsrsrs Mas se encontrar um irmão gêmeo eu mando ele para você. Espero que tudo tenha ficado esclarecido. Obrigado por comentar. Beijos


	17. Capítulo 16

Capítulo 16 – Epílogo

O prazer da vida está nas coisas mais simples, Sirius pensou, olhando para o café, o bolo de amêndoas e a pilha de jornais, que eram de uma semana atrás. O povo daquela região não era escravo do tempo.

Abriu primeiro o Times, que noticiava um casamento na véspera do Natal. Uma cerimonia simples, mas perfeita, segundo o colunista social. A noiva foi levada ao altar por Albus Dumbledore, junto com a garotinha Emma, sobrinha do noivo, que carregava as flores e seu irmão, Nicholas Potter, que levava as alianças.

A capela estava toda iluminada a velas.

- Não quero nenhuma outra luz, James – Lily dissera, enquanto faziam os planos do casamento, diante da lareira. – As velas representarão as estrelas no céu do Sinai, onde me apaixonei por você.

A noiva era descrita como serena, o que fez Sirius rir. Lily não parecia nada serena quando viu os dois no restaurante. Estava furiosa e soltava faíscas pelo olhar.

O artigo terminava assim:

«Depois da lua-de-mel na Suíça, lorde e lady Potter dividirão o tempo entre Hawthorne Park, a propriedade da família em Londres, e um apartamento em Nova York. Pretendem trabalhar juntos com arte e planejam fazer muitas viagens».

O jornal fazia parecer tão grandioso, mas Sirius lembrava da carta de Lily, anexa ao convite de casamento.

«Passaremos a lua-de-mel trabalhando, estudando os catálogos dos próximos leilões e visitando algumas galerias. James disse que quando chegarmos a Hawthorne Park, terei que conhecer o gado e aprender a pescar. Acha que isso é possível para alguém criado em Manhattan? Segundo James, tudo é possível para uma garota que saiu nadando por um wadi!

O importante é que nos vamos conhecer melhor. Sabemos tão pouco um do outro! Que loucura de casamento! Onde arranjamos coragem?»

No mesmo lugar em que James encontrou a dele para segui-la pelo Sinai, Sirius pensou. Furioso e quase louco de preocupação, movido por um amor imenso.

Na carta Lily continuava:

«Sei que pensará num milhão de desculpas para não vir ao nosso casamento, mas entendemos os motivos. Só queremos que saiba que estará conosco em pensamento. Pois, se não fosse você, não haveria casamento. Sem você e a promessa ao irmão Robert, jamais teria concretizado o sonho de ficar com o homem que amo sobre todas as coisas e não teria a promessa de uma vida abençoada…»

Sirius ficou com o olhar perdido na imensa bola de fogo que se punha no horizonte azul do golfo de Aqaba, imaginando como nessa vida dura a paz se revelava pelos meios mais inesperados.

FIM

N.A- Pois é acabou, snif snif… Espero que tenham gostado e se quiserem deixem uma review dizendo o que acharam de toda a fic que eu respondo, ou aqui ou respondo pró correio. Queria agradecer também a todas as que deixaram reviews: LMP3, Larya, Yuufu, Thaty, Tathi, Tainá Passos de Menezes, Fezinha Evans, Mel.Bel.louca, Ally Beal, Ysi, Larii, Sassah Potter, Giu, Miss Huyu, InfallibleGirl, Mah Prongs, Inês, Mily Evans P., Paola Lovegood e Maria Lua. Também queria agradecer a todos os que lerem e não deixaram reviews.

Muito obrigado por tudo.

Beijos

Agradecimentos:

Thaty – Só ficou assim porque ele é homem, mas eu tb não gostei rsrsrs. Obrigado pela review. Beijos

LMP3 – Obrigado, espero que também gostes do epílogo. Obrigado pela review. Beijos

Maria Lua – Sim também não gosto nada do Peter. E pronto esse foi o fim. Obrigado pela review. Beijos

Tainá Passos de Menezes – Ainda bem que seu pc é novo e que já não tem problemas. Desculpa a demora, mas faculdade não dá tempo pra nada. Você gosta de pancada, já vi. Também tive para escrever uma cena de pancadaria, mas saiu muito má e não quis colocar aqui. E pronto esse é o último. Obrigado pela review. Beijos


End file.
